Kissxsis Okaeri
by Tsunade9390
Summary: Questa non è una storia con un vero e proprio finale, ma è ciò che secondo me potrebbe succedere ai nostri protagonisti nella loro vita quotidiana.
1. Buon Giorno Keita !

Come al solito ogni mattina, Kenta Sumione si sveglia con affianco le sue sorelle maggiori.

La cosa non è che lo infastidisse molto, ma avvolte avrebbe voluto un po' di privacy.

Oh, buon giorno Ken-Chan ! .

Sussurra un'allegra Ako, il ragazzo volta lo sguardo verso sua sorella e fa un saluto con il capo.

Buon giorno a te .

La maggiore non contenta di ciò si sistema sul corpo del fratellastro e strofina la guancia sinistra sul petto del ragazzo.

Ti ho sognato questa notte sai ?

Sussurrò nell'orecchio di Keita, questo arrossì quando la punta della lingua di Ako iniziò ad accarezzargli il lobo dell'orecchio.

A-Ako-nee, smettila

Sussurrò in modo poco convinto il ragazzo, ma la rossa non accettò la supplica.

Iniziò a lasciare una scia di saliva sul collo del ragazzo che si ritrovò ad inghiottire rumorosamente.

Ho sognato che facevamo l'amore

Sussurrò in maniera provocante Ako, il moro si lasciò andare e iniziò a sfiorare il braccio della ragazza, poi le morse le labbra, Ako contenta di ciò iniziò a strusciarsi sull'erezione di Kenta.

Quando poi una mano sottile entrò nei pantaloncini del ragazzo i due '' amanti '' ritornarono alla realtà.

Riko ! perché facevi finta di dormire ? .

Disse con tono di rimprovero Ako, la gemella rise muovendo la mano all'interno dei pantaloncini del ragazzo.

Non ne hai avuto abbastanza ? .

Chiese la gemella divertita, l'altra arrossì.

Tocca a me .

Continuò spostando con l'altra mano la sorella e mettendosi lei a cavalcioni sul fratellastro, proprio dov'era prima seduta sua sorella.

Che volete fare ragazze ?

Chiese spaventato il moro ed osservando il viso eccitato di entrambe.

Darti il buon giorno come si deve

Rispose Riko mordendosi le labbra, con una mano si appoggiò al petto del ragazzo e gli sfiorò il petto con la lingua, Ako si limitò a spostarsi e sorridere.

Muovetevi, io vado a preparare la colazione .

Disse quasi infastidita, Kenta dal canto suo non poté che pensare '' Ma queste due non hanno la loro cameretta ? Non c'è la faccio più tutte le mattine è la solita storia ''.

Nel frattempo Riko si era stesa sul ragazzo ed aveva iniziato a leccargli le labbra, Kenta si lasciò sfuggire un gemito di piacere prima di accarezzare la coscia della rossa.

'' In fondo, questo risveglio non mi dispiace molto ''.

Quando ebbe riacquistato un po' di lucidità, Kenta si tolse da sopra il corpo la giovane ragazza dicendo.

Andiamo o faremo tardi .

Ok fratellino ! .

Questo era solo il risveglio di ogni mattina per Kenta Sumione, il resto della giornata era tutto da vedere.


	2. Grazie sorellina!

Per andare a scuola, i tre fratelli Sumione percorrevano la stessa strada, come al solito le due gemelle si mettevano ai lati di Keita ed entrambe lo abbracciavano per le braccia.

- Quante volte devo dirvi che mi date fastidio ? A casa è un conto, ma per strada o a scuola non voglio che mi tocchiate -.

-Uffa Kei-chan sei noioso -.

Disse Ako ridendo e scambiandosi uno sguardo divertito con la sorella.

- In fondo non facciamo niente di male, vero Riko ? -

- Verissimo Ako -.

Il povero ragazzo sospirò.

- Vi odio quando andate d'accordo -.

Le due gemelle si strinsero ancora più forte al ragazzo.

Arrivati a scuola, i tre si divisero per andare ognuno nella rispettiva classe, fu proprio li che Riko si accorse di non aver fatto i compiti.

'' Cavolo, sono finita ''.

Istintivamente si voltò verso una della sue compagne, per cercare un aiuto.

- Eeeehi ? Hai fatto i compiti ? -

Domandò allora avvicinandosi ad una ragazza con gli occhiali e l'espressione troppo seria, questa voltò lo sguardo dall'altra parte.

- Si, ma non te li faccio vedere se è quello che vuoi -.

Riko guardò con espressione dura la ragazza.

- Dai, per favore che cosa ti costa ? - .

- Mi costa, che io ieri ho studiato… Mentre tu sicuramente gironzolavi e perdevi tempo in altre faccende invece di fare il tuo dovere -.

'' Che antipatica ''.

Pensò ritornando al suo posto, a questo punto doveva solo attendere la sua sorte e che il professore non decidesse proprio quel giorno di controllare i compiti.

Passò così una durissima giornata di scuola, e all'uscita :

- Ehi Riko, hai l'aria afflitta -

Sussurrò Ako osservando sua sorella che si trascinava a fatica verso l'uscita, anche Keita se ne era accorto, infatti stava guardando la sorella con aria preoccupata.

Stai male ? –

No –

Che ti prende allora ? –

Domandò Ako avvicinandosi di più, rimase confusa quando sua sorella la guardò con aria triste e rassegnata.

I professori mi hanno detto che sto andando malissimo, e che se nel prossimo compito non prendo almeno la sufficienza… Mi faranno ripetere l'anno, per di più oggi non avevo portato i compiti –

Sei una frana Riko –

La rimproverò con tono deciso la sorella.

Vedi il lato positivo, andrai in classe con Keita se ti farai bocciare –

La gemella non rispose ma distolse lo sguardo e sospirando, Dal canto suo Ako fissò la sorella preoccupata.

Ah che bella mangiata, ragazze vado in camera a studiare… Vedete di non fare casini –

Disse Keita dopo pranzo e salendo le scale verso la sua cameretta, le due gemelle non risposero, anzi Riko salì in camera sua per studiare e la stessa cosa fece Ako.

Vedrai che con un po' d'impegno la farai franca –

La fai facile a parlare Ako, io non sono mai andata d'accordo con lo studio –

Rispose con rabbia l'altra, Ako sospirò osservando sua sorella sparire nella propria camera, quindi anche lei si chiuse in camera sua decisa a studiare, ma il pensiero del viso triste di sua sorella non la faceva concentrare.

'' Aaaah dannata Riko, mi dai sempre delle grane ''

Ako si alzò dalla sedia dov'era seduta, prese i libri e i quaderni e si avviò con passo deciso verso la stanza di Riko, bussò alla porta ed aspettò che sua sorella andasse ad aprire, quando Riko aprì la porta rimase confusa nel vedere Ako con i libri in mano.

Che ci fai qui ? –

Studiamo insieme –

Disse decisa la gemella e senza aspettare di avere il consenso dell'altra entrò in camera, Riko guardò con aria confusa sua sorella che si avvicinava alla sua scrivania ed iniziava a leggere i suoi compiti.

Devi fare matematica, bene anch'io, iniziamo con gli esercizi se hai bisogno di qiualcisa chiedimela pure -.

Ako… -

Riko sorrise tornando a sedersi e gettando la testa tra i libri, calò il silenzio nella stanza che veniva rotto solo dal rumore, provocato dalle matite quando con la punta toccavano i fogli.

Ako finì rapidamente i primi esercizi, così puntò gli occhi verso la sorella. Notandola in difficoltà si alzò dal letto andando a posizionarsi dietro alla sorella, sgranò gli occhi quando si accorse che Riko non aveva scritto proprio nulla, allora le tolse dalla mano la matita.

Che fai ? –

Ti faccio capire l'esercizio… Allora qui devi calcolare… -

In breve entrambe finirono di fare matematica, e Riko per la prima volta aveva capito qualcosa.

Hai capito ora ? Vuoi rispiegarmelo ? –

Chiese pazientemente Ako osservando l'ora che si era fatta ormai tarda.

S-si –

Rispose la gemella sperando di non sbagliare niente, per non far perdere altro tempo a sua sorella che con pazienza le aveva spiegato tutto dal principio.

Verso le 8:30 finalmente Ako e Riko avevano finito di studiare, il giorno dopo sarebbe stato quello decisivo e sua sorella doveva mettere tutta se stessa, Riko si era addormentata sulla sedia, per questo, Ako decise di metterle sulle spalle una coperta.

Domani in quel compito dai tutta te stessa. Io credo in te, so che riuscirai a farcela –

Ako sorrise, certamente si vergognava a dire quelle cose a sua sorella, anche perché da quando erano in guerra per il cuore di Keita, tra loro erano pochi i momenti che passavano insieme senza litigare, ma sapevano entrambe che potevano sempre contare una sull'altra, mentre Ako stava per chiudere la porta della stanza di sua sorella, sentì la voce di Riko giungerla alle orecchie.

Ako ? Grazie –

La gemella si voltò istintivamente, ma quello che vide fu solo sua sorella che dormiva profondamente.

'' Non c'è di che sorellina ''.

Pensò prima di chiudere la porta della stanza.

Il giorno dopo Riko affrontò il compito con il cuore in gola, poi quando lo consegnò chiese al professore di poterle dare il voto immediatamente, per sapere se era salvo l'anno oppure no, l'uomo osservò la sua alunna e decise di accontentarla, tutta la classe aspettava l'esito, fin a quando il professore con un sorriso soddisfatto girò il foglio, tutti lessero quella scritta in rosso con il voto positivo.

Te lo sei meritato, complimenti, però non abbassare mai la guardia –

La raccomandò il professore, allora Riko rise di gioia ed uscì dall'aula, si catapultò in classe della sorella aprendola di slancio, la vide mentre si stava preparando ad uscire anche lei.

Riko ? –

Ci sono riuscita, e grazie a te sono salva –

Per la prima volta dopo tanti anni Riko gettò le braccia attorno al collo della sorella, appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla e sorrise.

Grazie, grazie. Se non fosse stato per te io… Ho superato il compito anche per te Ako –

Ne sono contenta –

Sussurrò l'altra gemella stringendo forte la sorella, quelle erano le poche occasioni dove entrambe si comportavano davvero come due sorelle.


	3. Album di vecchi ricordi !

Erano ore che Ako se ne stava chiusa in camera sua a cercare qualcosa nella sua libreria, spostava libri su libri senza successo.

- Uffy dov'è ? eppure sono sicura che si trovi qui ! -

Pensava la ragazza iniziando ad innervosirsi, poi un album viola cadde improvvisamente ai suoi piedi, Ako scese dalla sedia e lo prese tra le mani, ne sfogliò una pagina ed un sorriso dolce le uscì dal volto.

'' Ti ho trovato ''.

Pensò stringendo quell'album di foto.

Nel frattempo Riko era sdraiata sul letto ad ascoltare della musica dal suo Mp3.

- Riiikoooo ! -

Ako iniziò a chiamare la sorella da fuori alla sua stanza, non ricevendo risposta spalancò la porta e trovò la sorella completamente concentrata nella sua musica, sorrise mettendosi a sedere sul letto e levando una cuffietta alla sorella.

- Mh ? Ako ? -.

La gemella sorrise quando vide il viso contento di sua sorella.

- Cosa c'è ? -

Chiese curiosa e mettendosi a sedere, con lo sguardo fissò sua sorella poco distante da lei che stringeva con gelosia un libro viola.

- Cos'è quel libro ? -

Chiese confusa, non era sicura, ma lo aveva già visto da qualche parte.

- E' un album di foto, è la cosa più cara che ho -

Confessò Ako arrossendo.

- Lo vediamo insieme ? -

Chiese iniziando ad aprirlo, Riko rimase sorpresa quando come prima immagine si ritrovò avanti lei e sua sorella da bambine.

- E' un album con le nostre foto ? -

- S-si… Io ho sempre tenuto delle foto nostre da parte, e le ho messe in questo album -

Confessò la gemella, così si ritrovarono a guardare tutte quelle foto della loro vita insieme.

- Ahahah com'eri buffa e carina in questa foto Ako -

- Ahahaha, vedi qui ? Ci vestivamo uguali -

Riko annuì sorridendo, in effetti da bambine si volevano assomigliare a tutti i costi, quando le persone le scambiavano ne erano felici.

- Mi piaceva pensare che fossi come me -

Confessò Riko arrossendo e svoltando pagina.

- Perché qui mangiavamo entrambe lo stesso gelato ? -

- Riko ? Non ricordi, avevi fatto cadere il tuo gelato a terra, e visto perché piangevi io ti ho offerto il mio, mamma ne voleva prendere un altro ma tu volevi dividerlo con me -

Riko annuì sorridendole, poi la sua attenzione cadde su di un'altra foto, lei e Ako si tenevano la mano sorridenti.

- Che bella questa foto, vero Riko ? -

L'altra annuì prima di alzarsi dal letto, si avvicinò alla sua cartella scolastica e prese il diario, ne estrasse una foto, la guardò e se la portò al petto prima i mostrarla alla sorella.

- Ah ? Ma è la stessa -

Disse Ako sorpresa.

- Si, l'ho presa un po' di tempo fa e non me ne sono mai separata -

Ako sorrise, poi abbassò l sguardo.

- Da quando entrambe ci siamo innamorate di Kei-chan… Non ci teniamo più per mano -

Riko si avvicinò alla sorella e si sedette su letto, le sorrise in imbarazzo.

- Se vuoi… Se vuoi, possiamo tenerci per mano tutte le volte che ne hai voglia -

- Sul serio ? -

L'altra annuì prima di essere travolta dalla gemella, Ako aveva abbracciato sua sorella facendola cadere con la schiena sul materasso, aveva strofinato il viso sulla sua spalla prima che caldi lacrime le avevano iniziato ad inumidire le guance.

- P-perché piangi ? -

- Perché sono felice sorellina, tanto -

Riko sorrise dolcemente e mise una mano fra i capelli della sorella, le accarezzò la testa prima di depositarle un bacio sulla fronte.

- Ti voglio bene Ako -

- Anch'io, ti voglio tanto bene Riko -

Il giorno dopo:

Keita si svegliò presto quella mattina, girò il capo prima verso destra e poi verso sinistra.

- Ako-nee ? Riko-nee ? E' ora che vi svegliate anche voi -

Sussurrò stupendosi del fatto che quella mattina, le due sorelle non avevano iniziato a violentarlo come al solito, ma si stupì ancora di più quando sia accorse che le due gemelle non erano accoccolate accanto a lui.

'' Strano ''.

Pensò grattandosi la testa, scese verso la cucina e le vide mentre facevano colazione, le salutò.

- Giorno, come mai questa mattina non eravate in camera mia ? -

- Ah Keita, beh a dir la verità… Ci siamo addormentate in camera mia -

Confessò Riko.

- Si Kei-chan, abbiamo passato la notte a parlare tutto il tempo… Ora andiamo a scuola o faremo tardi -

Disse un'allegra Ako, il giovane non capendo le due sorelle le seguì in silenzio, quando furono fuori casa, le due avevano iniziato a guardarsi in imbarazzo, poi Ako si mise il dito sulle labbra.

- Kei-Chan ? ti sposti un attimo ? -

Questo non rispose e fece come la sorella gli aveva chiesto, sgranò gli occhi quando la mano di Ako si allacciò a quella di Riko, si stavano tenendo per mano e non lo stavano calcolando neanche di striscio, Keita dal canto suo iniziò a pensare che quella fosse una loro tattica.

'' Devo mantenere la guardia ''.

Pensò mentre le due sorelle si sorrisero entrambe felici.


	4. Domenica in piscina

La domenica era il giorno della settimana che i tre fratelli Sumione preferivano, non solo perché la scuola era chiusa, ma anche perché potevano dormire fino a tardi.

Riko nonostante ciò fu la prima a svegliarsi, appena aprì gli occhi vide sua sorella Ako che dormiva con la testa sul petto di Keita, quest'ultimo anche dormiente.

'' Dormono entrambi ''

Pensò mettendosi a sedere, allora guardò verso Keita e si chinò a baciargli le labbra, non s'interessava del fatto che stesse dormendo, era l'unica opportunità che aveva per rubargli un bacio, senza che sua sorella interrompesse il momento.

- Mmh -

All'improvviso un sospiro della sorelle fece trasalire Riko, che guardò il viso ancora rilassato e dormiente della gemella.

'' Fiuu, meno male mi sono presa un colpo, è carina quando dorme ''.

Pensò sfiorando il viso di Ako con la punta del dito, sorrise ancora di più quando sua sorella si era voltata di nuovo verso di lei.

'' Ma cosa sto facendo ? E' mia sorella, e poi non devo pensare a certe cose ''.

Si rimproverò mentalmente, poi notò che Keita aveva aperto gli occhi e l'aveva guardata confuso.

- Riko-nee ? Non mi dire che sei tanto pervertita che ti sei innamorata di Ako-nee ? -

Chiese con gli occhi semi chiusi e puntati sulla sorella sveglia.

- Ma… Ma che ti salta in mente ? Sei impazzito ? -

Keita scosse il capo e si mise a sedere sul letto, mentre Riko girava di scatto il capo dall'altra parte.

- Allora perché la guardavi con quegli occhi ? -

Chiese il fratello ancora più confuso.

- Quali occhi ? -

Domandò Riko mentre cercava di non badare al rossore sulla gote.

- Quelli di prima, troppo dolci e troppo intensi -

- Smettila, stupido ! Ti faccio vedere io se sono innamorata di Ako o d Keita -

Disse mettendosi a sedere a cavalcioni su Keita, questo sgranò gli occhi quando sentì la lingua di Riko che cercava d'intrufolarsi nella sua bocca, sentì la mano di sua sorella che gli accarezzava dolcemente il collo, poi Riko iniziò a mordere le labbra mentre con la mano si avvicinava ai pantaloncini di Keita, iniziò a giocare con la molla dei boxer che s'intravedevano.

Ti basta come prova ? -

Sussurrò maliziosamente, Keita sorrise e se la portò sotto di se, iniziò a morderle il collo e leccarle la pelle, allacciò la sua mano alla sua, il contatto dei due si fermò quando entrambi si voltarono ad osservare AKO, questa gli dava le spalle ignara di tutto.

- Continuiamo ? -

Domandò Keita, quando ricevette un assenso da Riko, riprese a torturarle il collo.

Le mani del ragazzo iniziarono ad accarezzarle le gambe facendola trasalire.

- Kei-Chan, non è giusto… Tocca a me -

La voce di Ako fece trasalire i due ragazzi che si costrinsero a staccarsi, Riko sorrise scendendo dal letto.

- Vado a fare colazione, vi aspetto di sotto -

Detto ciò chiuse la porta alle sue spalle, e lasciò che i due facessero le stesse cose che Keita le aveva fatto a lei.

Qualche minuto dopo, i tre si erano riuniti in cucina per la colazione.

- Che noia, che si fa oggi che non c'è scuola ? -

Domandò Keita osservando le sorelle.

Possiamo oziare, rimanere a letto tutti e tre insieme -

Propose Riko divertita, ma la risposta che ricevette fu un calcio da sotto al tavolo.

- Ahy Ako, cos'ho fatto ? -

La gemella non rispose, mise il broncio e girò il capo di lato.

Mi vuoi rispondere ? Che ti ho fatto ? -

Lo domandi pure ? Ieri avevi promesso che oggi saremo andate insieme al mare -

Rispose nervosamente l'altra, allora Riko si ricordò che il giorno prima sua sorella era corsa in camera sua con un foglio dove vi era scritto '' L'estate si avvicina ? Perché non godervi i primi giorni di mare nella nostra bellissima piscina con il costo di soli... ''

- Già, è vero scusami ! Allora andiamo insieme -

Propose Riko alzandosi dalla sedia e sorridendo, Keita osservò la scena divertito.

'' Sembra che vadano molto d'accordo, meglio così. ''

- Su Kei-Chan, vai a preparati, o vuoi una mano ? -

Chiese maliziosamente Ako avvicinandosi al fratello, questo scosse il capo arrossendo come un pomodoro.

- Ci penso da solo ! -

Urlò correndo verso la sua camera, le gemelle risero osservando la schiena del fratello minore sparire nella sua stanza.

Quando sia Riko che Keita erano già pronti per andare in piscina , l'unica a non esserlo era solo Ako.

- Ako ? Ma che fai, ti vuoi muovere ? -

Urlò la gemella iniziando a spazientirsi.

- Arrivo ! -

Finalmente Ako fece la sua comparsa in salotto, con stretta tra le braccia una paperella gonfiabile.

- E quella cosa sarebbe ? -

Domandarono i due ragazzi puntando il dito contro il salvagente.

- E' per tenermi a galla -

Puntualizzò Ako sorridendo.

- Ma, non mi dire che non sai ancora nuotare ? -

Sussurrò Keita prendendola in giro, Ako abbassò gli occhi osservandosi le gambe in imbarazzo.

- B- bèh ? cosa c'è di male ? -

Chiese offesa.

- Nulla, ora andiamo -

Disse Riko afferrando la sorella per mano e trattenendo a stendo una risata.

Finalmente i tre fratelli arrivarono alla stazione che poi li avrebbe condotti in piscina, dopo il viaggio in treno dove Keita era seduto in mezzo alle due sorelle che continuavano a ciarlare e strattonarlo a destra e a sinistra per impossessarsi del suo corpo, finalmente il viaggio infinito terminò.

- Ah che bello ! Finalmente siamo arrivati -

Esclamarono le due gemelle in contemporanea.

Non vedo l'ora di farmi un bagno -

Allora non perdiamo altro tempo -

Urlarono Ako e Riko afferrando Keita per mano, i tre entrarono immediatamente in piscina e corsero a tuffarsi in acqua.

Ako-nee dai, prova a lasciare quel salvagente -

Ako se ne stava comodamente seduta nella sua ciambella a forma di anatra, quando la voce di Keita la fece trasalire per la paura.

- N-no, posso affogare -

Rispose con voce tremante, già il fatto che non toccava con i piedi le faceva paura.

- Dai sorellina, non è neanche molto alta -

Provò a dire Riko avvicinandosi alla sorella e appoggiando le mani sopra.

- Non mi toccare, se cado, annego -

Ako si aggrappò con forza alla sua paperella facendo ridere di gusto i due fratelli.

- Smettetela di ridere sulle disgrazie altrui -

Urlò rossa in volto, allora Keita tornò serio e si avvicinò all'altra parte del salvagente, afferrò l'estremità e assieme a Riko tirò via quell'anatra, Ako quindi cadde in acqua ma con i riflessi pronti afferrò la mano di qualcuno urlando.

A-iuto, R-Riko… Kei-ch.. non so… nuot… -

Finalmente la rossa si accorse che qualcuno l'aveva tirata a se e la teneva saldamente per la vita.

- Tranquilla, ci sono io sorellina -

Sussurrò Riko ridendo e osservando Keita che era rimasto a fissare la scena con tra le mani la ciambella.

- Siete cattivi -

Disse la povera naufragata con le lacrime agli occhi, si appoggiò con le mani alle spalle della sua gemella e rimase attaccata a lei.

- Guarda che io non sono il tuo salvagente -

La prese in giro sorridendole, Ako mise il broncio e girò la testa di lato offesa.

- Dai ora non fare l'offesa, t'insegniamo noi a nuotare -

Promise Keita afferrandole le mani, allora Riko le si mise affianco per maggiore sicurezza.

Dai, muovi i piedi ! Poi sarà tutto più facile, vedrai che imparerai da sola e subito -

La rassicurò la sorella, Ako annuì poco convinta.

- Non c'è rischio di annegare ? -

- No, ci siamo noi -

- Quello mi fa più paura -

Confessò Ako beccandosi un'occhiataccia seguita poi da una risata.

Ako un po' alla volta iniziò a sentirsi più sicura, ma con ancora il timore di annegare decise di uscire dall'acqua e andarsi a sedere sul suo asciugamano, Riko decise di seguirla mentre Keita rimaneva in acqua ancora un po'.

- Ehi, sorellina ? Sei stanca ? -

Domandò Riko osservando la sua gemella che si stendeva completamente su di un lato.

- Un po', ho anche freddo -

Confessò l'altra osservando la sorella che si alzava a cercare qualcosa nella orsa, Riko sorrise quando estrasse un'altra asciugamano e la mise sulle spalle di Ako.

- Per fortuna ne ho una in più -

Ako sorrise e si mise a sedere, offrendo alla sorella di mettersi a sedere accanto a lei.

- E' da tanto che ci penso, noi non siamo mai andate così d'accordo come in questi giorni –

- Già… Ed è un male ? –

Domandò Riko osservando sua sorella che giocava con l'asciugamano.

- No, per niente -

Calò un silenzio imbarazzante che fu poi interrotto dal rumore di una palla che toccava terra e poi si avvicinava lentamente alle due gemelle.

- Palla ! -

All'improvviso le due sorelle si sentirono chiamare da un ragazzo, puntarono gli occhi sul proprietario della voce.

- Mi spiace avervi gettato la palla addosso, non volevo ! -

Esclamò il ragazzo porgendo loro la mano, le gemelle prima si guardarono negli occhi poi accettarono la mano e ricambiarono il saluto.

- Non importa -

- Piacere, mi chiamo Noburo, voi ? scommetto che siete le sorelle Sumione -

- Si, come fai a conoscerci ? -

Domandò Ako confusa, come faceva a conoscere il loro cognome ?

- Perché andiamo alla stessa scuola, e ho sentito parlare di voi, io sono nel club di baseball -

Rispose sorridendo e fissando negli occhi Riko, questa sentendosi osservare puntò anche lei gli occhi in quelli color ambra del ragazzo.

- Io sono Riko, e lei è Ako -

Rispose alla fine dopo aver ripreso il controllo delle sue sensazioni, quegli occhi erano ipnotizzanti.

- Riko, che bel nome… Bene, mi ha fatto davvero piacer conoscerti, allora ci vediamo spero… Ciao Ako -

Dopo averle salutate le due ragazze, Noburo sparì dalla vista delle gemelle.

- Oh-Oh Riko, qualcuno ha fatto colpo è ? -

- Ma che dici Ako ? -

Ma dai, si vede quel Noburo, ti viene dietro -

La punzecchiò Ako dando delle gomitate alla sorella, L'altra scosse il capo sorridendo.

- Non credo, e poi che ne sai ? Siamo gemelle e siamo identiche, può essere che gli piaci tu -

- No, no. Piaci tu, dai era pure carino -

- Dici così, perché vuoi campo libero con Keita -

Ako non rispose, nel frattempo Keita le aveva raggiunte e si era fermato dinnanzi el sorelle, entrambe posarono gli occhi sul ragazzo e notarono come le gocce d'acqua gli cadevano dai capelli per arrivare a scivolare fino al basso ventre.

Entrambe arrossirono fino alla radice dei capelli.

- Andiamo a casa ? -

- S-si -

Ako e Riko, si alzarono da dov'erano sedute per prepararsi a tornare verso casa, ma prima di uscire dalla piscina, vennero fermati da una voce che li raggiunse improvvisamente.

- Riko, aspetta ! -

- Si ? -

Il ragazzo di prima raggiunse i tre fratelli prima che questi se ne fossero già andati.

- Senti, ti va di uscire con me qualche volta ? -

Riko rimase sorpresa da tale richiesta.

- I-io, ecco non.. Non saprei -

Sussurrò un imbarazzo, diede un occhiata veloce a keita, poi prese la sua decisione.

- Mi spiace, ma a me piace un'altra persona -

Detto ciò superò il ragazzo lasciandoselo alle spalle.


	5. Incidenti a scuola

Il ritorno a casa fu molto silenzioso, Riko se ne stava con la testa appoggiata al finestrino e non parlava, fin a quando non furono Keita e Ako a rivolgere la parola.

Ehi sorellina, perché non hai accettato di uscire con quel Noburo ? -

Ako ? tu avresti detto si ? -

La gemella guardò prima sua sorella e poi Keita, lentamente scosse il capo.

Bene, vedo che mi capisci –

Sorrise Riko chiudendo il discorso definitivamente.

A tarda notte la ragazza si girava e rigirava nel suo letto, in mente aveva solo la scena di quando Ako felicemente le aveva portato quell'album di foto, o di quando si sono strette la mano a vicenda, tutte quelle cose la facevano stare bene, era felice e le batteva il cuore, perché aveva voglia di stare cos' tanto con lei ? Si sentiva confusa.

'' Che mi succede ? Devo pensare ad altro ''

Pensava Riko girandosi di lato, certo era molto legata a sua sorella, ma era da tanto tempo che non se lo dimostravano, forse quei improvvisi momenti tra sorelle le avevano solo confuso le idee, eppure non sapeva perché il suo corpo aveva iniziato a muoversi da solo, e quando meno se ne accorgesse, Riko era già avanti la porta di sua sorella.

'' E' una pazzia, ma voglio dormire con lei ''

Pensò, ma in fondo non era una cosa sbagliata, da piccole dormivano insieme tenendosi la mano.

'' Se non fosse per Keita, andremo sempre d'accordo '.

Pensò con del rammarico, silenziosamente aprì la porta della stanza, la richiuse senza fare rumore e si avvicinò al letto della sorella, per fortuna sua sorelle dormiva di lato e quindi c'era spazio anche per lei.

'' Dormirò qui, questa notte ''

Pensò sorridendo e infilandosi sotto le coperte.

La mattina a venire Ako aprì lentamente gli occhi, con una mano avvolse il cuscino con forza.

- Riko ? Svegliati è mattina -

Sussurrò alla sorella… Sorella ? Quando sua sorella era andata a dormire da lei ? Ako si mise a sedere di scatto nella sua parte di letto, tolse il braccio che prima era messo attorno al collo di Riko e la guardò stravolta e confusa.

- Ma che cavol…? -

Ako iniziò a scuoterla piano, fin a quando la gemella non aprì gli occhi.

Mh, buon giorno –

Buon giorno ? Ma solo questo sai dirmi ? Come mai eri nel mio letto, hai fatto un incubo forse ? –

L'altra scosse la testa piano e sorrise.

Non pensavo di darti fastidio, scusa… -

Sussurrò iniziando ad alzarsi dal letto.

NO, Aspetta ! -

Ako afferrò la sorella per mano costringendola a sedersi accanto a lei nel letto.

Non mi ha dato fastidio… Ero solo, sorpresa -

Scusa, la prossima volta ti avviso -

Ma perché eri qui ? -

Riko arrossì, non voleva farle capire quando bene le voleva.

Riko ? -

A-Ako… io è… è solo che, ultimamente stavo pensando, che mi piacerebbe tornare a quando eravamo bambine -

Confessò sentendosi una stupida.

In che senso ? -

Quando eravamo solo noi due, e nessuno ci divideva, nessun maschio ecco. -

Confessò premendo la mano sulla sua gamba.

Riko, io non mi sono mai separata da te e lo sai benissimo che non possiamo vivere lontane, e anche se entrambe siamo innamorate di Keita… Questo non vuol dire che io preferisca lui a te, sei mia sorella e so che posso sempre contare su di te, unica capace a capirmi bene fino in fondo, e se tu lo vorrai, possiamo smettere di farci la guerra e magari… Essere più leali -

Sul serio ? –

Domandò Riko voltandosi, Ako annuì sorridendole.

Si, ma Keita è sempre mio –

Sussurrò avvolgendola in un caldo abbraccio, Riko sorrise stringendosi a lei.

Ne sei proprio sicura ? –

Ako non fece in tempo a rispondere che la porta della sua camera si spalancò, un Keita incredulo e scoccato era fermo a fissare la scena.

S-sorelle ? Io non.. Non volevo disturbare –

Entrambe arrossirono e decisero di scaraventare qualcosa di non identificato in faccia al povero ragazzo che richiuse la porta della stanza e cadde a terra.

'' E' uno scherzo vero ? ''.

Ora Riko aveva capito, aveva fatto luce sui suoi sentimenti confusi, tutte quelle sensazioni erano solo dovute al bene che provava verso sua sorella, e la gelosia e la rabbia provata per le liti che avvolte la faceva sentire distante da lei, non voleva perderla perché… Essere gemelle era la cosa più bella che le potesse capitare al mondo.

Ako, la capiva al volo, sapeva quando era triste, sapeva quando lasciarla sola o quando poterla consolare, e questo valeva anche per sua sorella, Riko era contenta di non essere figlia unica.

- Siete p-pronte ? -

Domandò Keita una volta che entrambe le sorelle si erano messe le uniformi scolastiche.

Sii andiamo -

Urlarono Riko e Ako prendendosi la mano e lasciandosi dietro un Keita sempre più confuso.

A scuola :

Verso la fine della prima ora Ako decise di alzarsi per andare in bagno.

'' Waaaw che sonno ''

Pensò strusciandosi l'occhio sinistro con il dorso della mano.

Sumione Ako ? –

Mentre stava tornando in classe, una voce femminile in mezzo alle scale l'aveva fermata.

Chi sei ? –

Chiese voltandosi, una ragazza grande di statura e di corporatura le stava di fronte e la guardava con aria minacciosa.

Riko stava dormendo dalla prima ora, la lezione era tal mentente tanto noiosa che si era messa un libro in testa e aveva chiuso gli occhi per tutto il tempo, proprio mentre dormiva una strana sensazione l'aveva percorsa lungo tutta la schiena, un brivido e una sensazione di nausea mista alla preoccupazione l'aveva colta di sorpresa, Riko allora aprì di scatto gli occhi notando che la professoressa e i suoi compagni la fissavano.

- Buon giorno Sumione, finalmente ti sei degnata di svegliarti -

La rimproverò la prof.

- AKO -

Urlò invece la ragazza senza curarsi delle occhiatacce ricevute dalla sua insegnate, sotto gli occhi increduli di tutti iniziò a correre fuori l'aula.

- Riko, Sumione Riko rientra immediatamente in aula -

Ma Riko ormai era già partita verso quella che era la sua destinazione, sentiva di dover andare verso le scale che portavano al piano inferiore dov'erano messi i bagni, e proprio li vide la cosa che le aveva fatto del male, sua sorella Ako era a terra sul pavimento.

Dietro di Riko comparve anche la professoressa che guardò la ragazza con orrore e paura.

Sorellina ! Cos'è successo -

R-Riko, ahi -

L'altra gemella cercò di alzarsi ma un dolore forte alla gamba glielo aveva impedito, allora Riko si precipitò accanto a sua sorella e l'aiutò ad alzarsi per portarla in infermieria.


	6. Litigi e Punizioni

- R-Riko ? Sono pesante, posso camminare da sola -

- No -

- Perché no ? -

- Ho detto no, e basta -.

Le due sorelle stavano camminando insieme per il corridoio, Riko teneva quasi in braccio sua sorella.

- Ako-Nee, Riko-Nee. Cos'è successo -.

Per fortuna Keita si ritrovava a passare per il corridoio, e quando vide le due sorelle si precipitò ad aiutarle.

- Sono caduta -

Disse Ako in imbarazzo quando il giovane la prese in braccio come se fosse una principessa.

Certo, e come hai fatto sentiamo -

Chiese con freddezza l'altra gemella.

- Ecco, io… Io sono scivolata, correvo per le scale -

Si vedeva che mentiva, e sicuramente Riko non si faceva trarre in inganno da Ako.

Quando finalmente arrivarono in infermiera, Riko chiese di rimanere sola con sua sorella, e così si sedette accanto a lei sul lettino.

- Ti fa molto male ? -

- Solo un po' -

Confessò l'altra.

- Ho sentito che mi chiamavi, che chiedevi il mio aiuto -

Sussurrò Riko prendendo la mano di sua sorella nella sua.

Sul serio ? -

Si, Ako… Dimmi la verità, qualcuno ti ha spinta ? E se si, chi è stato ? -

La gemella arrossì quando vide la mano di sua sorella stringere la sua, poi decise di confessare.

E' stata Nana Kenta, viene in classe con te… Lei ha una sorella più grande che viene nella nostra stessa scuola, era insieme, si chiama Chjio Kenta. Però mi ha spinto solo Nana… Diceva che devo lasciar stare Keita, che siamo fratelli e che lei lo vuole tutto per se -

Ako prese respiro, poi guardò il viso di sua sorella trasformarsi in una smorfia di rabbia.

Riko, promettimi di non dirle niente, quelle due potrebbero farti male. So che sono del club di lotta -

Ecco perché non voleva dirle niente, le sorrise dolcemente e le posò un bacio sulla fronte, Ako sgranò gli occhi da tale gesto d'amore fraterno, eppure era una cosa spontanea.

- Non ti preoccupare, non ho intenzione di dirle niente. Volevo solo la verità, ora riposa io torno in classe, tra poco verrà mamma a prenderti -

- Riko aspetta ! come sapevi che mentivo ? -

L'altra gemella si fermò avanti la porta prima di risponderle.

Siamo sorelle e io sento quello che provi tu, inoltre quando menti ti mordi sempre le labbra, come me… Non mi è difficile capirti -

Detto ciò Riko uscì dalla stanza, vide il fratello poggiato al muro che l'aspettava.

Allora ? –

Riko decise di mentire, sapeva che se diceva la verità, Keita sarebbe corso da questa Nana e l'avrebbe rimproverata.

Niente, la scema è caduta. Vado in classe, aspetti tu mamma ? -

Si, ci penso io -

Promise il fratello, la ragazza sorrise, e si avviò verso la sua classe, il suo obbiettivo ? Nana Kenta, doveva farcela pagare lei per quello che aveva fatto alla sua sorellina.

NANA –

Appena rientrata in classe, Riko vide subito la ragazza che era di spalle, era facile riconoscerla, solo lei aveva quell'ampiezza da lottatrice.

Cosa ? -

La diretta interessata si girò verso la fonte della voce, appena la vide fare faccia a faccia, Riko le diede uno schiaffo sul viso, poi la spinse facendola cadere, presa alla sprovvista Nana non reaggì per niente.

Non ti avvicinare mai più a mia sorella. CHIARO ? -

Riko, che fai ? -

Domandarono alcune compagne di classe affiancandosi all'amica.

Non mi fai paura solo perché sembri un armadio, non devi MAI PIU' A TOCCARLA –

Urlò in preda alla collera, Nana rise divertita.

Cazzo ti ridi ? -

Ahahaha è buffo sai ? Corre voce che tra voi due c'è dell'odio, entrambe vi siete innamorate del vostro fratellastro. Non è così ? Perché ti ostini tanto a difenderla ? -

Io non la odio, mai l'ho odiata e mai lo farò, sappi che se anche siamo innamorate entrambe dello stesso ragazzo, non potremmo mai odiarci, siamo gemelle e lei è molto importante per me. Quindi sono pronta ad andar contro a chiunque per difenderla -

Nana si alzò da terra e subito venne affiancata dalle sue amiche che volevano fermarla nel caso volesse far del male a Riko, ma Nana le allontanò.

Belle parole, peccato che non m'interessa, se tua sorella si è fatta male, allora ne vado fiera di quello che ho fatto –

Riko sentendo quelle parole, iniziò a dimenarsi per gettarsi di nuovo su Nana, ma venne bloccata non solo dalle amiche, ma anche dalla preside della scuola.

- Suminoe, Kenta, venite in presidenza -

Urlò la donna sbattendo la mano contro la porta della classe, le due allora placarono i loro animi e seguirono la donna.

- So quello che è successo a tua sorella, quindi metterò una nota e una sospensione a Nana, mentre tu Riko, per aver alzato le mani non sarai più nella commissione disciplinare studentesca, sei sospesa, non puoi dare un esempio del genere ai tuoi compagni -

Le due ragazze abbassarono la testa senza dir nulla, poi tornarono in classe.


	7. E' solo un gioco ?

Quando Riko rientrò in casa, vide suo fratello che stava preparando un spremuta d'arancia.

- Come mai sei rientrata tardi ? -

- Ho perso tempo a scuola, dovevo assicurarmi di una cosa -

Mentì cercando di sorridere.

- E' per Ako ? -

- Si -

- Come sta ? -

Keita sorrise dolcemente prima di risponderle.

Molto meglio, muove già la gamba… Ah Riko, devo chiederti una cosa -

Certo, dimmi -

Rispose Riko fermandosi a metà scala mentre stava salendo in camera sua.

Ho notato ultimamente che tra te e Ako, è nato un… Una specie di… Relazione ? -

Chiese incerto il moro.

Ah, si… Beh, ci amiamo -

Scherzò la gemella più piccola, aveva voglia di giocare un po' con il fratello minore, infatti Keita aveva sgranato gli occhi incredulo, nel frattempo Riko salì in camera di sua sorella.

Ako ? Si può ? -

Chiese una volta aver bussato dietro la porta, la gemella appena sentì la voce di Riko sorrise.

Certo, vieni Riko -

Ciao, come ti senti ? -

La gemella più grande sorrise gentilmente, poi si sentì la porta della stanza spalancarsi, Ako guardò dietro le spalle di sua sorella, senza accorgersi che Riko le si era messa accanto e l'aveva accarezzata i capelli.

Ti ho portato la spremuta… Ah, Riko, eemmh non volevo disturbare qualcosa -

Ma non hai disturbato niente -

Rispose Ako confusa, non notò il sorriso divertito che sua sorella stava cercando di nascondere.

Ako ? piccola mia… -

Riko ? Stai male ? da quando mi chiami picc… -

Non finì la frase che le caldi labbra di sua sorella si erano posate sulle sue.

I-I-io vado –

Disse il Suminoe minore uscendo dalla stanza bianco in volto.

- Riko ? Sei forse uscita pazza ? -

Domandò Ako una volta che sua sorella si era staccata da lei.

- Scusa ma, era troppo divertente, dovevi edere la sua faccia -

Rise Riko premendosi la mano allo stomaco, Ako scosse la testa e prese un libro ed iniziò a leggere, sua sorella la guardò con ancora il sorriso stampato sulle labbra.

Non vuoi giocarci un po' con lui ? Sarà divertente -

Solo tu puoi divertirti così, però va bene -

Riko sospirò prima di riprendere fiato per le risate.

Ah, sorellina senti… Ma non dovevi andare ad un incontro con la scuola ? Io oggi non posso, perché non sei andata ? -

Riko sussultò prima di risponderle.

Oggi non mi sentivo bene -

Cosa ti senti ? -

Chiese preoccupata la gemella più grande.

Mal di testa, ma ora prendo qualcosa -

Riko fece per uscire dalla stanza, lasciando sua sorella da sola a pensare.

Nel pomeriggio Riko dopo aver studiato, decise di fare compagnia ad Ako, questa stava leggendo un fumetto.

- Ma leggi sempre ? -

- E che mi annoio a letto -

Calò il silenzio, che venne poi rotto dal rumore della porta che si apriva, appena Riko si accorse di Keita appoggiò la testa sulla spalla di sua sorella, Ako roteò gli occhi.

- Emmh io.. Volevo solo divrvi che.. accetterò il vostro amore, senza farvelo pesare o cose del genere -

Le due sorelle sorrisero, anche Ako ora stava al gioco.

- Hai sentito amore ? Che bel fratellino abbiamo -

Disse Ako facendo ridere la sorella, Riko trattenne le risate avvicinandosi di più sua sorella, l'abbracciò.

- Si amore mio –

Una volta detto ciò Keita uscì dalla stanza, Riko sorrise soddisfatta per lo scherzo ben riuscito, poi si posizionò a cavalcioni sulla sorella e le baciò il collo.

- R-Riko ? Dai, Keita è andato via , sembra che ci stai prendendo gusto -

Sorrise la gemella.

- Può essere -

Sussurrò mordendole il collo, Ako sospirò abbracciando la sorella con forza.

Verso sera, Ako non riusciva a prendere sonno, pensava a sua sorella.

'' Spero sia sveglia ''.

Pensava mentre zoppicando, si avvicinava alla stanza della sorella, l'aprì cercando di non fare rumore.

Sorrise quando vide il viso rilassato di sua sorella, la scosse leggermente.

- Riko ? svegliati -

Sussurrò piano, ma non ricevendo risposta decise di tornare in camera sua, ma la mano di Riko la bloccò.

- Ako ? -

- Ehi -

Come mai sei qui ? Hai fatto un incubo ? -

Chiese con dolcezza Riko.

- No, volevo dormire con te… Posso ? -

- Si, certo -

Riko le fece spazio nel letto e aspettò che sua sorella si stese accanto a lei.

- Buona notte Ako -

- Notte, Riko -

Entrambe chiusero gli occhi, ma non presero sonno, allora Ako si girò a guardare sua sorella e timidamente le accarezzò il viso, Riko sorrise tenendo gli occhi chiusi, lasciò che sua sorella l'accarezzasse.

Ako insinuò la mano sotto alla maglia sottile di Riko e l'accarezzò ancora, poi sentendo sua sorella sospirare, confondendo il gemito di piacere con un gemito infastidito, tolse la mano come se si fosse scottata.

- Ako ? Perché hai tolto la mano, continua. Mi piaceva -

Sussurrò Riko con tono di supplica, questa aprì gli occhi per voltarsi a guardare sua sorella, Ako potè notare il bagliore negli occhi di sua sorella.

- Da quando abbiamo avuto quella pratica in camera di Keita, ho sempre desiderato di rifarlo con te -

- Ma, non è normale. Tra noi non può succedere, mi vergogno -

Sussurrò Ako arrossendo.

- Lo so, ma lo desidero davvero, e poi ci facciamo ancora il bagno insieme … Ako, io… Io sono così confusa, aiutami tu, fai l'amore con me solo per questa notte, poi smetteremo anche di giocare con Keita, non diremo più di essere innamorate, ma fammi capire cosa provo davvero -

Sussurrò Riko avvicinandosi alla sorella sempre di più, Ako si fece baciare sulle labbra, e sentì la mano della sorella entrare nella sua camicetta e spostarle il reggiseno con dolcezza.

- Posso continuare ? -

- Si, fallo prima che impazzisco -

Rispose Ako baciandola con ardore, entrambe si tolsero la camicetta da notte continuando a baciarsi, non sapevano perché lo stavano facendo, ma lo desideravano entrambe.

- Allora, sei sicura Ako ? -

- Si -

Riko sorrise iniziando a baciarle il collo per poi scendere sempre più in basso.


	8. Ako o Riko ?

Riko fu la prima a svegliarsi quella mattina, si mise a sedere sul suo letto e si guardò attorno a se, vide sua sorella che dormiva ancora con il viso rilassato in un sorriso dolce.

Riko non resistette e si chinò a baciarle la guancia, poi prese la sua roba che si trovava a terra vicino al letto, iniziò a vestirsi.

- Riko ? -

La voce di Ako fece voltare la gemella minore, ma quando vide sua sorella che dormiva ancora, sorrise.

Ako… Quello che è successo ieri notte è stata la cosa più bella della mia vita, ho capito di amarti, ma non posso… Non posso dirlo a tutti, allora io lo terrò segreto nel mio cuore, ti starò accanto per sempre, ti proteggerò da tutto e da tutti. Ako io ti amo. Ma non potrò mai dirtelo -

Sua sorella dormiva, per questo aveva confessato quelle parole, il cuore le faceva male, ma era meglio così.

Dopo essersi preparata uscì fuori dalla sua cameretta, si richiuse la porta alle spalle senza far troppo rumore.

- Giorno Riko-Nee -

- Giorno a te Keita -

I due rimasero in imbarazzo.

- Ako dorme ancora, meglio svegliarla -

Disse Keita avvicinandosi alla porta della sorella.

- Ako non è in camera sua, dorme nella mia -

Confessò l'altra, allora Keita arrossì.

- Bene, vado a fare colaz… -

Ako uscì dalla stanza della sorella in quel momento, ancora sbadigliando.

- Giorno a tutti… -

Disse distrattamente e andando in camera sua a prepararsi, Keita guardò verso Riko, questa se ne era andata in cucina.

'' Che abbiano litigato ? ''.

Ako aveva quasi finito di vestirsi quando si specchiò mentre si pettinava, arrossì vedendo la sua immagine allo specchio, era uguale a sua sorella, avrebbe voluto tanto averla li con lei.

- Ti amo, Riko -

Disse alla sua immagine allo specchio, con la mano andò a sfiorare la propria immagine, era l'unico modo per poterle confessare i suoi sentimenti, non glieli avrebbe mai detti apertamente.

Oggi è l'ultimo giorno di scuola, sono stracontento e voi ragazze ? -

Keita si voltò a guardare le sue sorelle, avevano entrambe l'aria stanca e tesa.

- Ehi ? Avete litigato ? -

- Kei-Chan ? Hai detto qualcosa ? -

Sentitosi offeso, il minore scosse il capo.

A scuola entrambe le gemelle sembravano avere la testa tra le nuvole, mentre Ako fissava delle rondini fuori alla finestra, una ragazza di due anni più grande le si avvicinò con fare minaccioso.

- Ako ? -

- Cosa vuoi ? -

Chjio sbatté le mani sul banco della ragazza.

A causa tua mia sorella è stata sospesa, e mia madre e mio padre l'hanno rimproverata -

E allora ? Non è normale che io venga spinta dalle scale, siete forse matte ? -

Senti un po', non è questo. So che tua sorella ha dato rogne alla mia, l'ha spinta e schiaffeggiata, ora ti dico una cosa, dille alla tua carissima gemella Riko, di starle alla larga, o io la spezzo come questa matita -

Chjio prese dalla tasca una matita e la spezzò con rabbia, Ako strinse i denti.

Non provare a nominarla neanche a mia sorella, levati il suo nome dalla bocca -

Come siete legate voi due, a me non interessa nulla della mia, ma sappi una cosa… Nessuno può sfidare noi -

Ako vide le spalle di quella ragazza uscire dall'aula lentamente, poi decise di andare a parlare con la sua gemella a quattr'occhi.

- RIKO ! -

La minore delle due aprì con forza la porta dell'aula quasi danneggiandola, Riko allora sorrise e si alzò da dov'era seduta.

- Cosa c'è Ako ? -

Notando lo sguardo furente della sorella, Riko capì subito che non era li per parlare.

- La sorella di Nana è venuta da me a parlare, mi ha detto quello che è successo ieri -

Disse con sempre più irritazione, Riko si rabbuio prima di avvicinarsi alla gemella e scuoterla debolmente per un braccio.

E' venuta da te ? Ti ha fatto qualcosa ? -

No, e tu rispondimi -

L'altra le diede le spalle e chiuse gli occhi.

Non ne ho voglia, e poi l'ho fatto perché non avrei lasciato che quella ti facesse del male senza che io intervenivo -

Nessuno ti ha chiesto niente Riko -

Allora l'altra si voltò e fece per schiaffeggiare sua sorella, ma non lo fece, si fermò nell'attimo stesso che Ako aveva tremato di paura.

- Lo rifarei altre mille volte, perché se qualcuno ti fa del male. Non la deve passare liscia, anche se ora non sono più nel consiglio scolastico -

- Sei una stupida, quando me lo avresti detto ? Dovevo scoprirlo da sola ? A causa mia ti sei messa nei guai e per cosa poi ? -

- Perché tu sei cosa mia, e non accetterò mai che qualcuno ti metta le mani addosso -

Ako arrossi' leggermente prima di decidere di lasciare l'aula sotto lo sguardo incredulo di tutti.

'' Ako… ''.

Ako corse via dalla sua aula, per colpa sua ora Riko rischiava di essere picchiata da quell'armadio, no non avrebbe permesso a nessuno di toccarla.

- Riko Suminoe ? -

Una voce maschile alle sue spalle arrestò la sua corsa, una mano grande l'aveva afferrata per un braccio.

Sono Noburo, quello della piscina. Volevo riprovare ad invitarti ad uscire con me -

Ako sgranò gli occhi, fece per voltarsi ma quel ragazzo glielo impedì, le mise entrambe le mani attorno al collo, a mò di abbraccio.

- Se non accetti, ti farò mia con la forza -

Disse con voce disgustosa, Ako sgranò gli occhi, si sentì impotente quando quel ragazzo le leccò il collo, si sentiva sporca, quando Noburo la lasciò andare, Ako aveva gli occhi pieni di lacrime.

Nel pomeriggio tra le due sorelle la pressione si era fatta sempre più tesa, Keita decise di intervenire.

- Ako-Nee ? Perché non fate pace, dai è brutto vedervi così -

Disse riferendosi al fatto che entrambe erano nella stessa stanza, ma non si parlavano ne si guardavano in faccia.

- Non ho intenzione di parlarle –

- Neanche io se per questo -

Disse Riko con rabbia, poi Ako si alzò dal divano lasciando il suo fumetto sul tavolo, andò verso la propria camera annunciando che aveva un appuntamento importante.

- Riko-Nee, la lasci andare così ? TU la ami ? –

- No, le voglio solo bene -

Sapeva di mentire, ma non poteva farci nulla. Vide Keita avvicinarsi a lei e posarle un bacio fra i capelli.

- Allora, perché piangi ? -

- Per la lite, Keita… Io e Ako non siamo mai state… Innamorate, facevamo finta per prenderti in giro -

Il fratello minore si sentì stupido per esserci cascato.

- Bello scherzo, siete due stupide -

Fece il fino offeso, Riko gli sorrise, poi Keita andò verso la propria camera, voleva riposare.

'' Mi spiace che abbiano litigato così , in fondo era bello vederle andare così d'accordo ''.

- Ciao Riko-Nee -

Keita salutò la sorella maggiore quando la vide uscire dal bagno, questa si portò subito la mano sul viso.

- Ciao Kei-chan -

Rispose la rossa correndo fuori casa, a questo punto guardò verso la strada presa dalla sorella.

'' Un momento, ma Riko-Nee era di sotto prima, e poi non mi ha mai chiamato Kei-Chan, ma solo Keita… Molto strano ''

Pensò il moro sempre più confuso.

- Keita ? Che guardi ? -

La voce della sorella, lo fece ritornare dal trance.

- Riko-Nee ? ma non ci siamo appena salutati ? -

- No, che dici ? Vai a dormire -

- Allora, quella era Ako, sai se si è fatta male ? -

- No, perché ? -

Domandò Riko preoccupata.

Aveva un cerotto come il tuo -

Non ci volle molto per i due fratelli a capire che Ako aveva volutamente preso il posto della sorella.

- Riko-Nee, sono preoccupato. Dobbiamo cercarla -

- Si -

I due fratelli Suminoe corsero a per di fiato senza meta, non sapevano dove andare a cercarla, ma dovevano trovarla, e fu proprio al parco che la videro.

- Aspetta Riko-Nee, e se Ako si fosse innaorata di un ragazzo che viene dietro a te ? Per questo vuole assomigliarti ? -

- Me ne avrebbe parlato ! -

- ne sei sicura ? -

- Si, perché noi ci diciamo tutto -

Urlò Riko con le lacrime agli occhi, Keita non poteva credere che sua sorella stesse piangendo, era la primo volta che la vedeva così preoccupata.

'' Sei sicura di non esserne innamorata ? ''.

Pensò a questo punto Keita, i due quindi seguirono Ako, fin a quando la videro parlare con un ragazzo.

- Quello, è quel ragazzo della piscina ? -

Disse piano Riko, appena notò che Noburo si era avvicinato troppo a sua sorella e l'aveva costretta a baciarlo, Riko con gli occhi pieni di terrore corse da lei, l'afferrò per un braccio mentre Keita sferrava un pugno sul viso del ragazzo.

- Riko ? Kei-chan ? Che ci fate qui ? -

Ako non ricevette risposta, solo uno schiaffo da parte della sorella.

- Ahi, ma sei impazzita ? -

- Perché ? Perché sei venuta qui fingendoti me ? -

- Lui voleva… Voleva te per forza e io per difenderti… -

Riko strinse i pugni ancora di più, poi le lacrime di sua sorella la fecero calmare.

- Io volevo difenderti, TU SEI AFFAR MIO -

Urlò Ako prendendo le parole che la sorella quella mattina le aveva detto.


	9. I due braccialetti

Il ritorno a casa fu molto silenzioso, Ako camminava dietro ai due fratelli senza fiatare, Riko stava avanti ad entrambi mentre Keita era rimasto in centro.

- Ragazze ? -

Provò a dire il moro.

- E' tutto okay Keita, non è la prima volta che litighiamo -

Sussurrò Ako sorridendo falsamente.

Una volte rientrati in casa, i tre si divisero ognuno nella propria stanza, Riko si stese nel suo letto con rabbia, gettò via un libro che andò a cadere su alcuni suoi in indumenti, proprio in uno di quelli vi era un braccialetto giallo con sopra disegnato un mezzo cuore, Riko lo prese tra le mani e sorrise.

Inizio Flashback :  
Avevano cinque anni le due gemelle Suminoe, l'unico ricordo di loro padre era verso quell'età, quando l'uomo ammalato di una grave malattia decise di portarle entrambe al parco giochi.

- Papà ? Ma non stai bene ? -

Chiese Ako preoccupata, l'uomo le sorrise dolcemente.

- Sto una meraviglia Tesoro -

Passarono la giornata a mangiare gelato, a giocare sulle altalene, a quell'epoca nessuno era capace di dividere Ako da Riko, le stava sempre addosso, era una piccola piagnucolona che senza la sorella non sapeva cosa fare.

- Bimbe ? Vi ho preso le patatine -

Urlò il loro papà, le due gemelle corsero ad abbracciarlo e a prendere il sacchetto, prima di andarsene il tabaccaio fermò la famiglia.

- Vi sono in omaggio dei braccialetti, scegliete quello che vi piace di più -

Disse sorridente, Ako e Riko iniziarono a guardare quei bellissimi bracciali colorati, fin a quando Ako sorrise nel notare due braccialetti : Uno giallo con il cuore strappato a metà verso destra ed uno del medesimo colore con lo stesso cuore strappato a metà verso sinistra.

- Voglio quelli -

Urlò la piccola puntando il dito verso i due pezzi di stoffa, Riko li guardò entrambi e sorrise.

- Sono belli Ako… Vero papà ? -

L'uomo non stava neanche più ascoltando le figlie, per il dolore al petto che aveva sentito, ma sorrise e annuì sforzandosi di essere normale.

Qualche settimana dopo il padre delle due gemelle morì, ma prima di chiudere gli occhi per sempre disse loro : '' Bambine mie, non separatevi mai, so che siete legate tantissimo ed è bello vedervi così… Quei bracciali sono il mio ultimo regalo per voi, so che non sono oggetti grandi o belli, non ho avuto tempo, ma quei due cuori racchiudono il vostro amore ed il mio… Vi voglio bene, e quando la mamma piangerà ditele che l'amo e che non voglio che rimanga sola per sempre, veglierò su di voi… ''

Fine Flashback :

Riko prese la sua decisione, con il bracciale stretto tra le mani, si avvicinò alla stanza di sua sorella, bussò prima di entrare.

- Ako ? -

- Riko ? Che fai qui… Entra -

La rossa entrò nella stanza chiudendosi la porta alle spalle, sua sorella stava seduta al letto abbracciandosi le spalle, Riko le si mise accanto e giocoò con il bracciale che aveva in mano.

- Lo ricordi questo ? -

- Si, anche se non so dov'è il mio -

Rispose in imbarazzo l'altra.

- Cavoli, speravo lo avessi conservato con cura, io lo tenevo sempre con me -

La rimproverò Riko, allora Ako si sentì stupida.

- Lo troverò -

Si alzò dal letto e iniziò a cercare tra le sue cose sulla scrivania, sotto lo sguardo divertito di sua sorella,poi Ako prese dalla libreria il suo album di foto e lo sfogliò fino ad arrivare alla foto con sua sorella e sua madre e il papà quando era ancora vivo, li vi era in mezzo anche il braccialetto.

- L'ho trovato -

Sussurrò Ako voltandosi verso la sorella, Riko le sorrise dolcemente.

- Ti sei ricordata quello che ci disse nostro padre ? -

L'altra annuì e mise il bracciale al polso.

- Non l'ho mai scordato -

Sussurrò con le lacrime agli occhi, Ako rimise apposto l'album e poi si voltò verso la sorella, Riko si era appena alzata dal letto, ma quando sentì il corpo di Ako gettarsi su di lei, scivolò indietro cadendo di nuovo sul letto con sua sorella tra le braccia.

- Scusami, volevo solo proteggerti –

- E tu perdonami per lo schiaffo, ma ho avuto tanta paura –

Sussurrò Riko accarezzandole i capelli, Ako annuì piano, allora sua sorella non era arrabbiata perché le aveva rubato l'identità, anche perché si trattava solo di mettere un cerotto in faccia ed erano identiche, in fondo non aveva fatto granché.

- Non ti picchierò mai più -

- Ci mancherebbe altro, o la prossima volta ti rompo la faccia, oggi mi hai sorpresa, ma la prossima volta ti faccio vedere io -

Rispose Ako stringendosi di più a sua sorella, all'improvviso la porta della stanza si spalancò e Keita fece la sua irruzione nella stanza.

- Ako-nee, Riko-nee… Avete fatto pace ? -

Le due gemelle annuirono, poi con un bagliore malizioso sul volto, fecero spazio per far avvicinare Keita al letto.

- Vieni qui, vicino a noi -

Il moro fece come le due sorelle avevano chiesto e si sedette in mezzo a loro, Riko abbracciò il minore posandosi con il seno sulla sua testa, mentre Ako lo aveva afferrato per la vita.

- Ragazze ? -

- Le tue sorelle maggiori ultimamente, sono state poco con te… Allora abbiamo deciso di farci perdonare -

Riko iniziò a baciare il ragazzo sul collo mentre Ako gli mordeva e con la lingua gli accarezzava la bocca, il Suminoe minore deglutì iniziando a sentire l'eccitazione a salire alle stelle.

'' Cavolo, queste due quando vanno d'accordo mi fanno paura ''

Pensò mentre si faceva toccare e baciare dalle due gemelle, entrambe si sedettero sopra di lui e lo baciarono sulle labbra, Keita si lasciò fare tutto quello che le gemelle avevano in mente, in fondo quelle coccole gli erano mancate da matti.


	10. Gita !

I tre fratelli si erano diretti quella mattina verso la loro scuola, dovevano andare ad una gita assieme alle classi e quindi furono molto mattutini, nonostante la serata in bianco che avevano passato insieme.

- Ehi Suminoe, mancate solo voi -

Urlò uno dei compagni di Keita, i tre allora si affrettarono.

- Scusateci, siamo arrivati -

Disse Keita salutando le sorelle, queste dovevano salire in due pullman differenti.

Il viaggio fu molto noioso, Ako dormì per tutto il tempo e Riko era rimasta a fissare la strada, tanto che appena scesa dal mezzo si era sentita salire le vertigini.

- Sei una sciocca -

La rimproverò la sorella sorreggendola.

- Mi spiace, ma non mi sono accorta di aver passato tutto quel tempo a guardare la strasa -

Ako scosse la testa stringendo forte sua sorella, appena arrivati in Hotell i diversi gruppi aspettarono di avere le loro stanze.

- Riko Suminoe e Ako Suminoe, potrete dividervi la stanza insieme, se a voi fa piacere -

Disse la professoressa indicando l'ultima chiave rimasta, le due annuirono mentre l'intera classe faceva dei commenti strani.

- Ehi, non vogliamo sentire rumori strani la notte -

- Che ? -

- Sanno tutti della vostra strana relazione, è uno schifo ! -

Ako strinse i denti, per non lasciare sua sorella moribonda non disse niente.

- Smettetela -

Si udì all'improvviso, era Keita che si era avvicinato al gruppo.

- Ma se proprio tu hai detto che le tue sorelle hanno una relazione -

Confessò uno dei ragazzi, allora le due gemelle lo fulminarono con lo sguardo.

- Stupido, era uno scherzo -

- Lo so, ma non lo sapevo ancora -

- E che ti salta in mente di dire una cosa del genere ? -

Lo rimproverarono all'unisono, dopo aver spiegato la situazione, Keita insieme a Ako accompagnarono in camera Riko, questa non aveva neanche la forza di alzarsi dal letto.

- Non è che hai la febbre ? -

Domandò la gemella maggiore premendo la bocca sulla sua fronte, la sera prima Riko le aveva detto di sentirsi molto stanca.

- Scotti un po' –

Sussurrò lei andando a cercare un termometro, per fortuna vi era uno in quasi tutte le stanze, aiutò quindi la sorella a misurasi.

- Sembri la mamma –

Scherzò Riko ridendo, Keita rimase ad aspettare assieme ad Ako.

- Si, ha la febbre -

Sussurrò dopo aver controllato.

- Solo a te può capitare una cosa del genere -

Sospirò Ako fissando la sorella che dormiva.

- E ora che si fa ? –

Akop sorrise.

- DÌ ai professori che io rimango con lei, tanto questa mattina era libera e non saprei cosa fare, le mie amiche volevano andare in piscina -

- Ah già… Hai ancora paura di nuotare -

La prese in giro Keita, Ako allora gli urlò di andare via dalla sua stanza.

- Suminoe ? -

All'improvviso si sentì bussare alla porta, e la professoressa Kiryuu entrò nella stanza delle due gemelle.

- Ho sentito che Riko sta male, se hai bisogno di un aiuto chiama pure -

- Si, ma per ora va bene così -

Rispose Ako sorridente, allora la donna annuì uscendo dalla stanza.

- Ako ? Ako ? –

Sente dosi chiamare dalla sorella, Ako le prese la mano stringendola forte.

- Ehi, sono qui… Sono vicina a te -

Riko sorrise voltando lo sguardo verso sua sorella, con gli occhi semi chiusi la fissò.

- Vai fdagli altri, posso rimanere sola -

- No, non ti lascio… Voglio stare con te –

Riko sorrise aprendo di più gli occhi, il viso si fece tutto arrossato, poi la tirò debolmente verso di se.

- Cosa c'è ? -

Le chiese Ako, la gemelle mise a fatica il braccio attorno al collo di sua sorella, la costrinse quindi ad abbracciarla.

- R-Riko ? -

Ako sentì il cuore martellarle nel petto, poi quando si calmò, decise d'infilarsi sotto le coperte con sua sorella.

- Ho freddo -

Sussurrò Riko, allora Ako le avvolse le braccia attorno la vita, iniziando a sfregare le mani su di lei.

- Stai meglio così ? -

- Pochino -

Confessò Riko voltandosi verso di lei, i loro visi erano molto vicini, mancava poco che le bocce potessero sfiorarsi, ma non successe.

'' E' malata, non te ne profittare solo perché ti sembra così carina, lei non sa quello che fa ora ''

Pensava Ako.

- Sono contenta che sei qui, Ako ? ti voglio bene -

- Anch'io Riko, ti voglio bene -

L'altra gemella sorrise inarcando un sopracciglio.

- Ma io di più… Io ti…Amo -

Confessò aprendo gli occhi, Riko sorrise prima di riaddormentarsi.

Ako nel frattempo non riusciva più a controllare il suo cuore che sembrava essere andato in tilt.

Verso sera la febbre di Riko sembrava essere quasi sparita, quando riaprì gli occhi la prima cosa che notò era che non si trovava a casa sua, e sua sorella che dormiva accanto a lei stringendola per la vita.

- Ako ? svegliati -

Sussurrò scuotendola piano, vedendo che questa non voleva svegliarsi allora si avvicinò a lei e le baciò l'orecchio, si ritrasse pensando di commettere una pazzia, ma quando vide sua sorella che continuava a dormire riprese a baciarle l'orecchio, sorrise scendendo fino alle labbra.

'' E' da tanto che desideravo farlo ''

Pensò baciandola dolcemente, ma sua sorella dormiva, non era la stessa cosa.

- Riko ? -

La rossa si ritrasse con il viso in fiamme, Ako era sveglia.

- Scusa, e che… Dormivi e… E io… -

Non sapeva cosa dirle, poi vide sua sorella scuotere la testa.

- Fa niente, puoi farlo ancora se vuoi -

Era forse impazzita ? Ako sentì il suo corpo avvicinarsi a quello della sorella, fece per baciarla quando entrambe sentirono la porta aprirsi, si staccarono con i volti in fiamme.

- Riko-Nee, come stai ? -

- Keita ? bene ora, vieni anche tu in mezzo a noi -

Rispose Riko sorridendo in imbarazzo, allora Keita non se lo fece ripetere due volte.

- Che stavate facendo ? -

- Eh ? Io le.. le stavo per sentire la febbre -

Mentì Ako, sua sorella sorrise maliziosamente e avvicinò la bocca a quella di Keita.

- Vuoi sentirmela tu ? -

Domandò posando le labbra su quelle del fratello, preso alla sprovvista Keita lasciò che la lingua della sorella penetrasse la sua bocca, Keita con la lingua iniziò a giocare con quella della sorella, si sorprese notando che Riko non si fosse vergognata di essere in presenza di Ako, si sorprese ancora di più quando sentì una seconda lingua entrare nella sa bocca, era Ako che aveva spinto di lato la sorella per baciare anche lei Keita.

- Non è giusto, lui è anche mio -

Sussurrò Ako posando la mano sulla pancia del fratello, iniziò ad accarezzargli il ventre per poi salire fino al collo, Keita sentì dei brividi lungo la schiena, Riko intanto scese con la mano fino ai pantaloncini del ragazzo, iniziò ad abbassare i boxer.

- Aah, smettetela -

Sussurrò con il viso rosso, Ako vide la mano di sua sorella che scendeva sempre più in basso, allora anche lei fece subentrare la mano all'interno dei boxer.

Riko sgranò gli occhi quando si accorse che sua sorella faceva le stesse cose che faceva lei, si domandava fino a dove si sarebbe spinta, Ako invece mandava occhiate di fuoco alla sorella.

Keita dal canto suo aveva iniziato a chiedere loro di smetterla di toccarlo o non sarebbe resistito a lungo.

Riko ed Ako non ascoltarono una parola del fratellastro, anzi continuarono a muovere la mano sempre con maggior intensità, fin a quando sentirono qualcosa di caldo scivolare sulle mani.

Riko fu la prima a cacciar via la mano, poi anche Ako e si guardarono la macchia bianca.

- S-scusaci Keita… Noi non volevamo arrivare fino a questo punto -

Sussurrò Ako in imbarazzo, il moro si mise a sedere e scosse la testa.

- Dev-Devo andare a lavarmi… Buona notte -

Sussurrò Keita sorridendo, le due sorelle annuirono e lo videro uscire fuori dalla stanza in silenzio, Ako appena vide la porta chiudersi entrò nel bagno a lavarsi le mani seguita da Riko.

- Ako ? Perché lo hai fatto ? -

Domandò dopo aver rotto quel silenzio imbarazzante, la gemella non rispose e si andò a sedere nel suo letto, Riko invece si sedette sul suo di letto.

- Ako ? -

- Mh ? Cosa c'è ? -

Chiese facendo finta di niente.

- Perché volevi per forza fare quello facevo io ? E perché mi guardavi arrabbiata Ako ? -

- Riko, tu mi hai detto una cosa oggi… Voglio apere se è vera o no –

- Cosa ? -

Ako arrossì sentendosi stupida a voler farle quella domanda.

- Hai detto che mi ami -

Riko arrossì ed abbassò gli occhi verso il pavimento, non rispose poiché la porta della stanza si aprì di scatto.

- Riko-Nee, Ako-nee. Sono venuto per darvi la buona notte -

Keita si avvicinò prima a una delle due gemelle e la baciò sulla bocca, fece la stessa cosa con l'altra che gli mise la mano su quella sua.

- Notte, ragazze -

Keita uscì dalla stanza, dove ripiombò il silenzio, allora Ako non ricevendo risposta alla domanda che aveva fatto prima, diede le spalle alla sorella infilandosi sotto alle coperte.

Riko fissò le spalle della gemella, si alzò dal suo letto e si andò ad inginocchiare ai piedi di sua sorella, le accarezzò i capelli e sentì Ako tremare.

- Si -

- Si ? Cosa si –

Fece finta di non capire.

- Era vero quello che ti ho detto –

Ako si girò di scatto trovandosi la sorella a pochi centimetri da lei.

Ako si ristese coprendosi tutta la testa con le coperte.

- Perché non me lo hai detto prima ? -

- Non potevo -

- Perché ? -

Riko sorrise cercando di levare la coperta dal volto della sorella, ci riuscì e sorrise vedendola con i capelli tutti arruffati, le scostò i capelli dal viso.

- Faceva la differenza ? se te lo dicevo avresti accettato di convivere con una sorella che ti ama ? Non è normale tra di noi non può succedere, siamo sorelle e di sangue anche, tu mi avresti odiata ? Allontanata ? Io sarei rimasta senza di te, e ne avrei sofferto a morire -

Confessò Riko sorridendole, le baciò la fronte.

- Avrebbe fatto la differenza –

- Perché tesoro ? –

- Perché anch'io ti amo –

Confessò Ako arrossendo, l'altra gemella sentì il cuore uscirle dal petto, di slancio abbracciò Ako con tutte le sue forze.

Ako allora le fece spazio per permetterle di infilarsi nel letto con lei.

- Vieni qui, dormi con me -

Riko accettò subito e s'infilo nel letto, abbracciò sua sorella con forza.

- Ako ? Sai che non possiamo dirlo a nessuno ? -

- Si -

- Neanche a Keita, lui lo direbbe in giro -

- Lo so, ma io voglio che tu mi abbracci e che smetti di litigare con me per lui… Sono gelosa delle tue attenzioni che dai solo a lui… -

- Da quando ? -

Ako sembrò pensarci, poi sussurrò.

- Da sempre, prima di lui per te c'ero solo io, per questo ho iniziato a voler attirare la tua attenzione, e potevo solo cercando di prendermi Kei-chan tutto per me -

Riko sentì il cuore batterle forte, era sorpresa della confessione di sua sorella, allora le si avvicinò con cautela e avvicinò anche il viso al suo.

- Posso baciarti ora ? -

- Certo che puoi, sto aspettando questo da tutta la vita –

Riko in un attimo assalì le labbra della gemella, finalmente poteva averla sua


	11. Ako-Nyan

Quando Riko aprì gli occhi, sua sorella non era accanto a lei. Tastò con la mano la parte rimasta vuota del eltto.

- Ako ? –

La cercò delusa di sapere che non era con lei, poi come se l'avesse chiamata la sua gemella comparve dal bagno.

- Ehi, sei sveglia –

Sussurrò andando a sedersi accanto a lei.

- Si, dov'eri ? –

- In bagno… Vai a preparati, così raggiungiamo gli altri per la colazione –

- Vieni a farlo con me il bagno –

Chiese Riko sorridendole.

- No, non posso –

- Dai, basta resistere alla tentazione di toccarci, faremo solo il bagno –

Ako parve pensarci un po'.

- E va bene -

Dopo essersi preparate, le due gemelle scesero a cercare Keita per andare insieme a fare colazione.

- Sorelle ? -

Sentendosi chiamare dalla voce di Keita, istintivamente Ako lasciò la mano di Riko, questa ci rimase molto male, anche perché non era la prima volta che si tenevano per mano avanti a lui, forse questa volta vista la loro situazione se ne vergognava ?

- Ragazze, riguardando ieri io… -

- Non ne parliamo più –

Tagliò corto Riko afferrando la mano di sua sorella, la strinse forte facendole capire che non doveva più provare a lasciarla.

- Ahi, mi fai male alla mano –

Sussurrò Ako arrossendo per il gesto possessivo della sorella.

Arrivati a fare colazione, tutti gli occhi erano puntati sui tre fratelli Suminoe, girava voce che la sera precedente era successo qualcosa tra quei tre, il motivo ? Un compagno di stanza di Keita troppo impiccione aveva detto in giro che il ragazzo era rientrato sporco nelle parti basse, e tutti sapevano che quei tre combinavano spesso qualcosa.

- Riko ? Ci guardano tutti –

Sussurrò Ako all'orecchio della gemella.

- Si, avranno capito qualcosa di ieri sera –

Sussurrò l'altra facendo arrossire Keita, si sentiva responsabile.

- Bene ragazzi, dopo la colazione, avrete la giornata libera –

Annunciarono i professori della classe, ovviamente gli allievi ne furono molto contenti.

- Kei-Chan, vieni con noi ? –

Propose Ako, il minore dei Suminoe annuì sorridendole, mentre un gruppetto di ragazzi aveva deciso di seguire i tre fratelli.

Ako appena usciti fuori dalla vista dei professori e di amici, prese la sorella per mano e la trascinò verso il centro commerciale.

- Ragazze ? Aspettate -

Urlava Keita correndole dietro, arrivati al centro iniziarono a fare subito acquisti, poi Riko vide delle bellissime orecchie da gatto e decise di regalarle alla sorella.

- Akooooo, mettile –

- Eh ? Cosa, perché io ? –

Domandò in imbarazzo l'altra, Keita si mise a ridere.

- Dai, fallo per me… Voglio vederti con queste, te l'ho regalate iooo –

Disse in fase di eccitamento Riko, così Ako ritrovò ad infilare quelle orecchie da gattina in testa, poi mise la mano avanti al viso e miagolò.

- Miao –

Riko arrossì di botto vedendo quella scena, così tanto che le iniziò a girare la testa e a sanguinarle il naso.

- Ah. Riko ! Si sente male –

Urlò preoccupata Ako avvicinandosi alla sorella.

- Ako-Nyan… Ah-ahaha-ah… -

- Kei-chan, vai a prenderle qualcosa di fresco, magari è il caldo –

Provò a dire Ako mentre tamponava la sorella con un fazzoletto umidificato, Keita corse al chiosco e prese una bibita fresca, appena ritornato la mise sulla tempia di sua sorella.

- E' bollente in faccia –

Disse preoccupato Keita, come cavolo aveva fatto a prendere un insolazione del genere ?

- Riko ? Riko ? –

Dopo pochi secondi, Riko sentendosi chiamare ripetutamente dai due fratelli, riaprì gli occhi con lentezza, scoprì di avere la testa appoggiata sui seni della sorella, la guardò in faccia per un attimo, aveva in testa le orecchie da gatto.

Inizio Flashback :

- Miao –

Fine Flashback :

Riko svenne di nuovo, questa volta era diventata Bianca come un lenzuolo.

Pensando che aveva ancora la febbre, Keita propose di ritornare in Hotell, ma Ako aveva capito che la causa era stata lei, forse per sua sorella Ako la gattina era troppo eccitante, si tolse le orecchie da gatto e le mise nello zainetto.

- Tra poco si riprenderà –

Sussurrò Ako sorridendo, così quando finalmente Riko si riprese, i tre fratelli iniziarono il giro per la città.

Dopo cena, i professori fecero il giro delle stanze per assicurarsi che era tutto nella norma, trovarono chi dormiva di già, o chi beveva delle cose alcoliche, questi vennero subito rimproverati a dovere.

- Questa è la penultima stanza : Di Ako e Riko Suminoe –

Disse Kyriu Sensei aprendola di scatto, quelle che vide fu Keita seduto sul letto di una delle due sorelle, mentre le gemelle erano sedute sull'altro letto.

- Ragazzi ? è ora di andare a dormire -

Disse con calma la professoressa.

- Ah, non mi sono accorto dell'ora… Va bene, buona notte ragazze –

- Notte –

Dissero all'unisono le due sorelle e infilandosi ognuna nel proprio letto.

La professoressa della classe aspettò che Keita si chiuse la porta alle spalle, poi decise che era ora anche per lei di andare a dormire.

Nel frattempo Ako si era alzata dal suo letto e si era infilata in quello di Riko, aveva allacciato le braccia attorno alla vita della sorella e l'aveva baciata sulla spalla, Riko sorrise lasciandosi sfiorare il fianco, poi non resistendo più si girò verso sua sorella e le sorrise dolcemente.

- Oggi eri troppo carina con le orecchie da gattina –

Sussurrò sul collo della sorella, con la lingua scese a baciarla fino ai seni dove le slacciò il reggiseno, morse piano un capezzolo mentre Ako si lasciava andare a diversi gemiti, Riko sentendo ciò iniziò a voer di più, quindi guardò sua sorella e poi scese verso il basso.

- R-Riko ? Che fai ? No li no, ti prego –

Riko non diede ascolto alla gemella, continuò ad abbassare la biancheria di Ako, poi iniziò a baciarla con dolcezza e delicatezza, Ako gemeva talmente tanto forte che aveva temuto di farle male in qualche modo.

- Ti brucia ? –

Le chiese preoccupata, poi notando il viso contorto in una smorfia di disapprovazione, Riko salì con il busto fino ad arrivare vicina al viso della sorella.

- Cosa c'è che non va ? –

- Mi vergogno se mi baci li –

Sussurrò Ako arrossendo, allora Riko le accarezzò il viso baciandola.

- Non avere vergogna di me, siamo sorelle. Voglio farti impazzire –

Le sussurrò prima di mordere l'orecchio, Ako sospirò di piacere prima di annuire con gli occhi semi chiusi e lucidi, allora Riko ritornò a baciare l'intimità di sua sorella, si accorse che ad ogni spinta che faceva con la lingua, Ako si contraeva sotto di lei, le mani di sua sorella si erano spinte fra i capelli di Riko, poi Ako iniziò a gemere di più, sempre di più.

- Riko, io sto per… Smettila ti prego… Sto per… venire –

Aveva sussurrato mentre raggiungeva il piacere, Riko non si era tolta in tempo e quando cacciò la testa da in mezzo alle gambe di sua sorella, Ako arrossì nel vedere la gemella completamente bagnata, dal viso le colava un po' di liquido.

- Oh cavolo, mi spiace –

Sussurrò Ako arrossendo e cercando di coprirsi il volto, Riko le sorrise abbracciandola.

- E' tutto ok, mi fa piacere che sei venuta in quel modo con me -

Ako strinse sua sorella prima di riprendere fiato, poi fissò le sua labbra.

- Cosa c'è ? -

Chiese dolcemente l'altra.

Voglio… Provare anch'io –

Riko non si aspettava tale richiesta, e le sorrise annuendo, prima di fare ciò però si alzò per andare a vedere se qualcuno si trovava fuori dalla stanza, poi la chiuse a chiave la porta e si voltò, vide Ako in piedi di fronte a lei con addosso solo la biancheria.

Questa si abbassò e iniziò a fare come sua sorella aveva fatto con lei, Riko sgranò gli occhi quando sentì la lingua della sorella che succhiava e baciava proprio nella sua intimità, rimase sorpresa da tanto piacere.

'' In piedi è diverso… E' più bello ''

Pensò posando le mani sulle spalle della sorella per sorreggersi, Ako guardò sua sorella e sorrise mordendola piano.

- Ako… Ah, mi piace tanto sorellina –

Sussurrò l'altra gemella iniziando a tremare, Riko le chiese di più, di aumentare la velocità e di non smettere, poi sentì qualcosa di caldo colarle, le gambe iniziarono a cedere e quindi Riko si lasciò scivolare a terra, Ako sorrise soddisfatta e si mise seduta in mezzo alle sue gambe, si lasciò abbracciare.

- Senti come batte il mio cuore –

Sussurrò posando la mano della sorella sul petto, l'altra si morse le labbra.

- Anche il mio… Ako ti amo –

- Anch'io ti amo Riko. –


	12. Passione, Passione, Passione !

Il buio della notte era rotto solo dai sospiri delle due gemelle, entrambe si erano rivestite 'perché sentivano freddo.

- E' stato magnifico –

Sussurrò Ako alla sorella.

- Si, bellissimo… E a me piaci da impazzire quando vieni, sei bellissima –

- Lo so, perché sono come te –

Sussurrò Ako, allora Riko sorrise baciandola.

- Andiamo a dormire –

- Si –

Avevano poco tempo per riposare, ormai era già l'alba.

Appena le due si appoggiarono nel letto, qualcuno bussò alla loro porta.

.- Suminoe, Suminoe ? Sveglia dobbiamo partire –

- Di già ? –

Sussurrò Ako aprendo di poco gli occhi, aveva appena iniziato a dormire, poi si avvicinò alla porta e vide la sua sensei che aspettava solo loro.

- Ho sonno –

- Dobbiamo paritre, dormirai nel pullman –

- Ma siamo arrivati solo ieri –

- Misà che hai dormito troppo, sono quattro giorni che siamo qui –

Rise la professoressa, allora Ako andò a svegliare la sorella. Che tutto quello che era successo fosse stato solo un sogno ?

Nel pullman ebbe la conferma dei quattro giorni, il primo giorno Riko aveva preso la febbre e quindi non avevano visitato niente, il secondo giorno forse era troppo su di giri che non si ricordava neanche della gita al museo e l'ultimo giorno era stato quando avevano avuto la giornata libera.

Ako durante il viaggio si addormentò sulla spalla di sua sorella, mentre Riko le accarezzava la mano.

Una volta rientrati a casa i tre fratelli Suminoe decisero di farsi un bagno.

- Allora io ci vado per prima, Riko vieni con me ? -

Chiesa la gemella più grande, tanto per Keita era normale vederle farsi il bagno insieme.

- Si certo –

Rispose la gemella più piccola lasciando le valige a terra.

Ragazze, vengo con voi –

Scherzò Keita, sia Ako che Riko si guardarono in faccia, non credevano che il fratello avrebbe mai detto una cosa del genere, non sapevano cosa rispondere, se dicevano no Keita avrebbe di sicuro pensato male, se dicevano si, Keita si sarebbe fatto delle noie sul fatto che non era morale tra di loro perché fratelli ecc…

Una ventina di minuti dopo, i tre si ritrovavano nella vasca da bagno insieme.

Delusa per non aver fatto il bagno da sola con sua sorella, Ako scese verso la cucina per preparare qualcosa di buono, poi le venne in mente l'idea.

- Riko, io esco ! -

Urlò la rossa correndo verso l'uscita di casa.

- Ah, dove vai Ako ? -

Domandò sospettosa Riko.

- Segreto –

Detto ciò lasciò la casa soddisfatta, Ako corse verso la pasticceria più buona della loro città, iniziò a cercare tra i dolci.

- Salve signorina, ti serve qualcosa ? –

- Si, voglio dei dolci con il pan di zenzero, i preferiti di mia sorella –

Sussurrò Ako sorridendo, l'uomo iniziò a cercare senza successo, poi sorrise mostrando una torta.

- Panna e pan di zenzero -

Ako sorrise annuendo, dopo averla comprata, ritornò a casa di corsa, per portare la sua torta alla sorella.

- Sono a casa –

Urlò Ako venendo subuto accolta dalla sorella.

- Ehi, dove sei stata ? –

- A comprare una cosa per te –

Rispose Ako mostrando il dolce.

- So che ti piacciono assai, ma così buoni non so farli ancora –

Keita arrivò anche lui in cucina e sorrise.

- Buona, è anche per me ? –

Le due sorelle sorrisero annuendo.

- Bene, io vado in biblioteca, devo consegnare alcuni libri –

Disse poi Ako mostrando ai due fratelli la merce da consegnare, Riko fissò sua sorella prepararsi ad uscire, si era messa un profumo buonissimo, era strano, non è che in biblioteca aveva un appuntamento ? avrebbe dovuto seguirla ? No perché non doveva mostrarle tanta gelosia.

- Ehi Riko-Nee ? Anche io esco tra poco, ti spiace rimanere sola ? –

- No, vai pure… Tanto Ako torna subito –

Rispose la rossa sorridendo.

- E dove vai ? -

Chiese Riko dopo aver sentito la porta di casa chiudersi, segno che sua sorella l'aveva lasciata sola.

- In giro –

Mentì Keita, non poteva dire di aver un appuntamento con Miharu Mikuni.

- Va bene, buon divertimento –

Sussurrò Riko alzandosi da dov'era seduta, mise in frigo la torta avanzata e dopo aver sentito Keita uscire di casa fece per andare in camera sua, ma quando passò per la stanza della sorella siccome sentiva la sua mancanza, decise di entrare in camera di Ako.

'' Uffa, che faccio tutta sola ? ''.

Pensò mentre con la mano scendeva verso la sua gonna, ma non le andava di farlo così, da sola.

'' Chiamerò Ako ''.

Prese quindi il cellulare e cercò in rubrica il numero della sorella.

- Ehi Riko ? ti serve q qualcosa ? –

Rispose subito la sorella.

- Si, che vieni a casa, sono sola e mi annoio –

Sussurrò Riko mettendosi a sedere sul letto, dall'altra parte si sentì una risata, poi arrivò la risposta.

- Ok, corro subito da te –

Riko non aspettò molto sua sorella, finalmente era tornata da lei, ed insieme erano andate a sedersi in salotto a guardare la tv, non passò molto tempo che Riko le si era avvicinata iniziando a baciarle la guancia, Ako sorrise lasciandosi coccolare un po', poi si stese a terra spegnendo la tv e costrinse la sorella a stendersi su di lei, continuarono a baciarsi per molto, quando poi Ako non spinse via sua sorella mettendosi seduta.

- C'è qualcosa che non va ? –

- Non è questo.. E' che.. –

- Ako ? oggi non siamo state per niente insieme, per caso hai avuto un ripensamento ? C'è qualcun altro ? –

La gemella rise di gusto alle paure d sua sorella e scosse il capo, con la mano fec stendere Riko a terra, le si mise a cavalcioni.

- Stai sempre tu a condurre il gioco, voglio stare io sopra di te questa volta –

Riko gemette sentendo la mano di sua sorella farsi largo dentro di lei, gemette ancora di più quando Ako iniziò a massaggiarle un capezzolo con l'altra mano.

- Sono a casa ? Ragazze ? –

All'improvviso si udì la voce dei genitori che erano rientrati dal lavoro, Ako e Riko trasalirono mettendosi sedute una di fronte all'altra e accendendo la tv.

- Mamma ? Siamo in salotto –

Urlò Ako.

- Oh, eccovi qua. Ciao, com'è andata la gita con la scuola ? E Keita non è con voi ? –

- Tutto bene, e mamma lui è uscito –

La donna sorrise , poi si accorse di una macchia sul pavimento.

- Cos'è caduto li ? –

Domandò puntando con il dito a terra, Ako rimase stupefatta, non si era accorta di essersi bagnata così tanto.

- Avrò fatto cadere io il succo di frutta –

Mentì Ako alzandosi da dov'era seduta, prese quindi lo Scottex ed iniziò a pulire a terra.

- Va bene, sentite non mi fermo molto ragazze, pranzo qua con voi e me ne vado –

Le due gemelle annuirono sorridenti, poi la madre delle gemelle le guardò intensamente, sorrise loro e se ne andò in camera a dormire.

- Secondo te ha capito qualcosa ? –

- Spero di no –

Quando Keita rientrò in casa, il giovane Suminoe sembrava felice come non mai, aveva trascorso una bella giornata assieme alla sua compagna, aveva persino iniziato a provare qualcosa per lei.

- Ciao figliolo –

- Mamma, ciao ! –

Il giovane sorrise al caldo abbraccio materno, poi si andò a sedere in sala da pranzo e aspettò che Ako finisse di preparare il cibo.

- Ako-Nee ho fame –

- Si, si lo so. Arrivo tra poco –

Sussurrò lei girandosi a riempire i vari piatti, quando portò le porzioni a tavola, aiutata dalla madre, sfiorò con la mano quella della sorella e si sedette accanto a lei.

- Riko, Ako è da molto che non vi vedevo andare così d'accordo, ne sono felice –

Sussurrò la madre delle ragazze, le due sorrisero.

- Ma come, non sai che hanno una relazione ? –

Domandò stupidamente Keita, le due sorelle rimasero in silenzio e sbiancarono, che il loro fratello le avesse mai viste mentre si baciavano o facevano altro ? La madre delle due ragazze dal canto suo, rimase in silenzio con la posata a mezz'aria.

- Scherzo, naturalmente -

Precisò il moro notando l'espressioni paonazze delle due sorelle e quella incredula e spaventata della madre.

- Ah, Keita… Non sono scherzi da fare -

Sussurrò la donna sorridendo.

- Vostro padre ed io staremo via per un'altra settimana, siete in grado di mandare avanti le faccende di casa ? –

- Si mamma, vai tranquilla –

Disse Ako sorridendole, la donna allora si avvicinò a baciare i visi delle figlie e del figliastro, poi se ne andò via di nuovo.

A tarda sera Keita e le due sorelle rimasero insieme a guardare un film, poi Riko decise di andare in camera sua.

- Fate i bravi –

Disse più ad Ako che a Keita, i due annuirono.

Non passò molto che Ako decise di raggiungere la sorella, prima però si diveva assicurare che anche Keita andasse a dormire, spense quindi il televisore.

- Vado anch'io a letto, tu che fai ? –

- Penso che andrò anch'io –

Rispose il moro seguendo la sorella, arrivati nelle loro stanze i due si divisero, Keita entrò nella stanza al centro ed Ako nella destra, prima di entrare in camera salutò con la mano il fratello.

Quando si assicurò al cento per cento che vi era via libera, Ako uscì dalla sua camera per entrare in quella di sinistra della sorella Riko, sapeva che probabilmente la stava aspettando, appena aprì la porta della sorella quindi la cercò nel buio.

- Riko ? –

La gemella sentendo la voce di sua sorella accese subito la luce accanto al letto, sorrise alzandosi e si avvicinò ad Ako, ma questa non le diede tempo di fare molti passi che subito la spinse sul letto e l si mise a cavalcioni.

- Questa notte sei mia –

Le sussurrò sul collo leccandolo, Riko trasalì mentre sua sorella le faceva premere le mani dietro la testa, Ako iniziò a morderle il collo e a baciarle ogni centimetro di pelle, il silenzio era rotto solo dai gemiti e dai baci delle due ragazze si scambiavano, Ako intrecciò la lingua con quella di Riko, mentre quest'ultima iniziava a sbottonarle il reggiseno.

- Aspetta… -

Riko rimase incredula quando sua sorella le aveva bloccato le mani, la costrinse a starsi ferma mentre lei si spogliava, voleva farle vedere tutto e non farla partecipare ?

- Ako, non so resistere… -

Sussurrò Riko iniziando a tremare sotto a sua sorella.

- Ti voglio far impazzire questa sera -

Era la prima volta che Ako dimostrava tanta audacia, quindi Riko acconsentì ad ogni cosa che Ako le diceva di fare.

La gemella maggiore scese con le mani fino alle mutandine della sorella, iniziò quindi ad entrare in lei con dolcezza e cambiando sempre velocità, ad ogni gemito della sorella Ako sentiva d'impazzire sempre di più.

- Ah… Ti prego non fermarti… Ah, si, si mi piace così sii -

Ako sentendo questi gemiti iniziò a sentirsi sempre più bagnata, si sedette meglio su sua sorella per farle sentire i suoi umori.

- .. Sto per venire… AKO -

La gemella fermò il movimento sentendosi dire quelle parole, sotto la disapprovazione di Riko.

Voglio che duri di più –

Spiegò in imbarazzo e riprendendo poco dopo la sua dolce tortura.


	13. Primi litigi

Al mattino seguente Riko si svegliò ancora con il fiato corto, avevano fatto l'amore fino a poche ore prima, Ako la desiderava sempre di più e lei non era da meno.

'' E' stato fantastico ''

Pensò Riko mentre iniziava a scendere verso la cucina, poi intravide la stanza di Keita semi aperta, decise di entrare e vedere se il fratello dormiva, accertata di ciò sorrise e prese in mano la sveglia gialla del fratello, mandò l'ora indietro.

'' Così dormi un p di più ''.

Pensò rimettendo apposto la sveglia ed andando in cucina, li vide sua sorella che era girata di spalle e stava cucinando le frittelle, all'improvviso un po' d'olio le saltò sulla mano e Ako si soffiò la piccola bruciatura, allora Riko le andò dietro e prese la mano nella sua, le baciò la ferita.

- Ti fa male ? –

- Un po' –

Sussurrò con le guance in fiamme, Riko sorrise baciandole il collo e scendendo ad accarezzarle l'inguine.

- Riko… Dai, Keita può svegliarsi a momenti, poi abbiamo appena finito –

- Tu non mi basti mai, e poi dormirà ancora per un bel po' –

Sussurrò Riko inserendo il dito all'interno di sua sorella, la sera prima solo Ako le aveva dato piacere, lei non aveva potuto fare niente di particolare, voleva sentire i suoi gemiti.

- Voglio sentire ansimare -

Le sussurrò dolcemente mentre spingeva il dito sempre più velocemente, Ako allora si lasciò andare e iniziò a gemere, inarcò la schiena aderendola al seno di sua sorella, con la mano iniziò a toccarsi i capezzoli già induriti, nel frattempo l'odore di bruciato la costrinse a spengere il fuoco.

- Ah, Riko… Amore mio… Riko… -

- Ako … Ti amo amore… Non so più resistere senza di te –

Sussurrò l'altra lasciando correre più velocemente la sua mano, poi il rumore della sveglia di Keita, il battito dei loro cuori che si facevano più veloci, la voglia di non separarsi.

- Ako… Devo smettere –

Sussurrò a malincuore iniziando a levare la mano, ma sua sorella glielo impedì stringendo le gambe attorno la mano di Riko, non ci volle molto che venne, poi Riko tolse di scatto la mano quando sentì i rumori dei passi del fratello farsi più vicini, si mise accanto la sorella e iniziò ad aiutarla con i piatti da lavare della sera prima, mentre Ako riaccendeva il fuoco delle frittelle.

- Giorno -

Sussurrò Keita strofinandosi gli occhi con il dorso della mano, le due sorelle si voltarono sorridendo, poi Ako accortasi della piccola pozzanghera sotto ai suoi piedi, fece finta di aver fatto cadere l'acqua a terra, quindi asciugò con dello Scottex.

Senti Keita, hai dormito bene ? –

Domandò Riko asciugandosi le mani e andando a sedersi sulle gambe del fratello, Ako la fulminò con lo sguardo.

Quando questa si rialzò prese la colazione per i due fratelli e la portò al tavolo, vedendo Riko che continuava a stare seduta sulle gambe di Keita, appoggiò con forza il piatto facendo persino spaventare i due.

- Eccovi la vostra fottuta colazione -

Disse levandosi il grembiule che teneva per non sporcarsi la maglia, poi se ne andò in camera sua.

- Ako-Nee ? cos'hai ? Riko-Nee non dirmi che avete fatto lite -

- No, non è successo niente. Prima non era così nervosa –

- Forse le staranno per venire –

Azzardò il minore, Riko non rispose e si andò a sedere sulla sua sedia.

- Andremo a parlarle dopo –

Sussurrò Keita pensando di essere lui la causa, ma di solito sia lei che sua sorella litigavano per decidere chi si sarebbe seduta sulle sue gambe, forse quella mattina Ako non stava molto bene.

Dopo colazione Riko e Keita salirono verso la camera della sorella, bussarono con cautela, non ricevendo risposta cercarono di aprire la porta, ma questa era chiusa a chiave.

- Ako, apri per favore -

Tentò di dire Riko preoccupata.

- Lasciami in pace -

Questa volta fu Keita a bussare chiamando la sorella.

- Ako-Nee, dai non farci preoccupare. Ako-Nee -

All'improvviso si sentì lo scatto della serratura della porta aprirsi, poco dopo Ako uscì dalla stanza con in mano il giubbino.

- Dove vai ? -

Chiese Riko afferrandole la mano, ma la sua gemella l'allontanò di scatto.

- Non sono affari tuoi… Ci vediamo dopo -

Spiegò Ako sbruffando, Riko fu tentata di andarle dietro e digliele quattro, ma non voleva litigare con lei.

'' Ako, che ti prende ? ''.

Passarono solo dieci minuti da quando Keita e Riko erano rimasti in cucina in silenzio, i due fratelli avevano iniziato a pulire i piatti sporchi per aiutare la sorella nelle sue faccende domestiche, poi si sentì bussare alla porta.

- Sarà Ako, avrà lasciato le chiavi -

Disse speranzosa Riko e correndo ad aprire la porta, ma rimase delusa quando vide Kiryuu Sensei sorriderle.

- Ah, siete voi. Entrate pure -

Sussurrò senza nascondere la sua delusione.

- Aspettavi forse qualcuno ? -

- Diciamo, ma come mai siete qui ? –

La bionda sorrise accomodandosi e dopo aver salutato anche Keita.

- Ako non è in casa ? –

- No –

Sussurrò Riko sedendosi.

- bene, allora sarete voi ad informarla… Abbiamo deciso io, mia sorella e Mikuni di andare in vacanza in montagna tra due giorni, volevamo sapere se eravate disponibili, sapete come quella volta al mare ? però dormirete tutti e tre in stanze separate, sia chiaro ! –

i due fratelli Suminoe sorrisero annuendo.

- Certo che siamo disponibili ! –

Rispose per primo Keita, Riko sembrava non interessarsi della cosa, non disse nulla, poi si sentì aprire la porta di casa, era Ako.

- Ako ? Ti devo parlare -

Urlò Riko andandole incontro e afferrandole la mano, questa non le rispose, anzi andò a salutare la sa sensei.

- Salve, come mai è qui ? -

Chiese facendo finta di niente, in breve Kiryuu spiegò della vacanza in montagna, in una casa che era di Mikuni, spiegò che due mattine fa quando erano ancora in gita, la ragazza dagli occhiali aveva manifestato il desiderio di andare in vacanza nella sua baita, era da tempo che non ci andava con i suoi genitori, e quindi aveva proposto a lei, e sua sorella di andarci come avevano fatto l'anno scorso con il mare, e che voleva invitare anche i tre fratelli Suminoe, naturalmente la sensei si era presa lei la briga di andare a chiedere ai ragazzi.

- Capisco, si è un ottima idea, anche per svagare la mente… E riflettere su certe cose -

Spiegò Ako facendo trasalire sua sorella, che si fosse pentita di averla amata ? Con il cuore che batteva a mille Riko afferrò il braccio di sua sorella tirandolo leggermente, ma Ako l'allontanò da se.

Quella gita in montagna avrebbe spiegato molte cose.


	14. pace fatta

Il mattino della partenza era finalmente arrivato, i tre fratelli Suminoe si fecero trovare come d'accordo avanti alla stazione, insieme con loro vi erano anche gli altri compagni di viaggio.

- Quando arriva il treno ? -

Chiedeva ormai da un ora la sorella minore di Kiryuu Sensei, questa le sorrideva e diceva sempre la stessa cosa '' Attenti ancora un po' ''.

La minore allora iniziava a girare su se stessa in preda alla noia, nel frattempo Riko aveva afferrato sua sorella per una mano e se l'era trascinata in disparte.

-Riko, cosa vuoi ? –

- Tu ed io, dobbiamo parlare… Cavolo ti succede ? Perché mi eviti ? –

Urlò la gemella più piccola, Ako abbassò lo sguardo incapace di guardarla ancora negli occhi.

- Io… Lo dovresti capire da te –

- Non capisco, dimmelo tu il perché –

Ako non rispose, diede uno strattone alla sorella dicendole di starle alla larga, poi la lasciò da sola a guardare il vuoto avanti a se, quando il treno arrivò, il fischio che lo annunciava fu l'unico capace di far riprendere Riko dallo sconforto, e quindi avvicinarsi al gruppo.

Quello fu il viaggio più silenzioso e stressante della sua vita, Ako non le voleva parlare neanche per risponderle se aveva sete o se si sentiva bene, visto che di solito i viaggi in treno le facevano venire il voltastomaco.

Ormai tutti avevano capito che le due gemelle avevano litigato, ma il motivo, quello non si riusciva a capire.

- Siamo arrivati finalmente -

Disse all'improvviso Mikuni sorridendo, puntò il dito verso una baita di montagna, ma c'era molto da camminare fino ad arrivare la sopra, si doveva fare anche una gran bella scalata.

- Siate prudenti -

Disse Mikuni iniziando ad andare avanti, il resto del gruppo fu sorpreso dall'abilità della ragazza, poi Ako che era la più lenta iniziò ad indietreggiare, fu Riko ad accorgersene e tornare indietro da lei.

- Che ci fai qui ? -

- Ti aiuto –

Sussurrò Riko dando la mano a sua sorella, questa arrossì visibilmente ma non si allontanò da lei, anzi strinse il più forte che poteva la mano di sua sorella.

- CI siamo tutti ? Ako e Riko ? -

Domandò la sensei dei ragazzi, tutti iniziarono a guardarsi intorno, fin a quando anche le due gemelle non fecero la loro comparsa.

- Eccoci, abbiamo avuto dei problemi -

Disse Riko tirando sua sorella per aiutarla.

Il gruppo entrò finalmente in casa, questa era grande ed accogliente, vi era un camino per scaldarsi.

- Ehi, visto che è tardi iniziamo a preparare la cena -

Propose Kiryuu Sensei, la donna venne aiutata da Ako mentre Riko e Mikuni pulivano la casa e sistemavano la tovaglia, Keita era rimasto solo con la sorellina della loro insegnante.

- E' pronto -

Urlarono Ako e la professoressa, poi quando tutti si sedettero a tavola, Ako si andò a sedere accanto alla sorella, non si scambiarono una parola, ma la gemella minore da sotto al tavolo accarezzò la mano della gemella, questa arrossì leggermente sorridendo.

Verso sera il gruppo rimase a guardare insieme la tv, Keita si andò a sedere sulla sedia a sdraio mentre Ako si era messa sul divano, accanto a lei Riko e Mikuni, le due sorelle rimasero sedute al tavolo.

- Ako ? -

Riko all'improvviso si girò verso la sorella e le sorrise, l'altra si avvicinò a baciarle la guancia, i presenti furono lieti di sapere che le due avevano fatto pace.

- Mi sei mancata -

Sussurrò Ako senza farsi sentire dagli altri.

- Ci andiamo a fare una passeggiata ? -

Ako annuì alzandosi dal divano.

- Ora veniamo -

Dissero insieme, appena furono fuori Riko ne approfittò per baciare la sorella sulle labbra, ma questa l'allontanò un po'.

- Aspetta, parliamo prima -

- Ako, non mi dire che non mi ami più –

- Certo che ti amo… E' solo che… Hai capito il motivo perché mi sono tanto arrabbiata con te ? –

L'altra scosse la testa dispiaciuta.

- Riko, a me ha dato fastidio vederti seduta su Keita, tu sei… Tu sei solo mia e sono gelosa, capito ? -

- Sul serio ? –

Domandò incredula Riko, poi vide sua sorella annuire con il viso arrossato.


	15. Scoperte !

Riko sorrise all'imbarazzo della sorella, le prese la mano e la costrinse ad abbracciarla.

- Ho avuto paura di perderti -

Confessò tra le sue labbra, finalmente era di nuovo sua.

- Riko… -

Entrambe decisero di rimanere insieme ancora per un po'. Quando si accertarono che tutti erano andati a dormire, rientrarono nella baita, si sedettero al divano.

- Aspettavo questo momento da tanto -

Sussurrò Riko sbottonando senza tante cerimonie la gonna della sorella.

- Sei sicura che non ci vedrà nessuno ? -

- Mh, dormon o tutti –

La rassicurò Riko, si sedette a cavalcioni su sua sorella iniziando a strusciare le due intimità, Ako sgranò gli occhi aggrappandosi alle spalle di sua sorella, la strinse forte a se mentre si faceva trasportare da tutte quelle nuove sensazioni.

- E' difficile così -

- Lo so, è la prima volta anche per me… Ako, dammi la mano –

Ako fece come aveva detto sua sorella e strinse la mano della gemella, con l'altra mano rimase aggrappata alla schiena di Riko mentre cercava di non urlare, Riko baciò sua sorella in modo tale da tappare gli ansimi e i gemiti di entrambe che si facevano sempre più forti, quando entrambe raggiunsero l'orgasmo rimasero abbracciate ancora un po', non sapendo che qualcuno aveva visto tutta la scena e che se ne era ritornata a letto sconvolto.

- E' stato… F-Fantastico, Riko sento tutti i tuoi umori dentro di me –

- Anche io Ako, sento il tuo liquido dentro me… Perdonami se ti ho fatta soffrire –

Ako scosse la testa sorridendole, poi la riabbracciò facendola stendere sotto di se, voleva stare ancora con lei sola, ma sapeva che non sarebbe durato molto, entrambe erano stanche e avevano sonno.

- ANDIAMO A letto -

Si presero per mano e dopo essersi rivestite entrarono nella stanza che dividevano con le altre ragazze.

Ako strinse la mano di sua sorella e appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla, chiuse gli occhi.

- Riko ? Ho una strana sensazione -

L'altra le sorrise accarezzandole il viso con la mano libera, si andò a stendere nel suo futon.

- Non ti preoccupare, cosa senti ? -

Ako alzò le spalle poi vide sua sorella che allargava le braccia per invitarla a stendersi accanto a lei, sorrise e si gettò tra le sue braccia.

- Dormiamo, ho sonno -

Le sussurrò nascondendo il viso nell'incavo del suo collo.

Il mattino dopo Ako e Riko furono le uniche a svegliarsi tardi, Riko rise quando vide sua sorella accanto a lei, si guardò attorno e poi la baciò con dolcezza sulle labbra.

- Mmmh Riko -

Ako aprì subito gli occhi e sorrise, poi baciò la sorella con ancora più passione.

- Aspettami, ho una sorpresa -

Sussurrò Ako alzandosi dal futon e andando a prendere qualcosa nella sua borsa, tornò dalla sorella con addosso le orecchie da gattina.

- Visto ? Le ho portate -

Disse contenta e mettendosi a cavalcioni sulla sorella, Riko era già svenuta.

- Oh perché ogni volta fa così ? -

Pensò Ako levandosi le orecchie, decise di metterle alla sorella per vede3re cosa Riko vedeva in lei.

'' Com'è carina ''.

Pensò arrossendo.

Nel frattempo Keita era in compagnia di Kiryuu sensei, questa gli stringeva la mano confusa.

- Cosa c'è ? -

- L'altra notte… Ho sentito e visto una cosa che mi ha lasciata senza parole –

- Di cosa si tratta ? –

Chiese il Suminoe, la sensei scosse il capo e sospirò.

- Ho visto le tue sorelle… Baciarsi -

- E allora ? Non è la prima volta che lo fanno… E' un bacio tra sorelle –

Rise il moro, ma l'espressione della bionda lo stava confondendo.

- Non era proprio un bacio tra fratelli… Hanno anche fatto l'amore -

Rispose con una voce quasi da bambina.

- Ascolta, posso crederti che si siano baciate, ma non che abbiano fatto quello… -

Disse in imbarazzo Keita, eppure si era accorto che le due gemelle erano molto più vicine ultimamente.

Si era accorto di certi sorrisini o occhiolini che le due si scambiavano a tavola, poi scomparivano sempre nella stanza di Ako o di Riko, aveva notato il cambiamento di loro anche nei suoi riguardi, non passavano più la notte insieme e poi ultimamente le liti tra di loro per la conquista del suo cuore erano cessate.

Keita riflettendo su ciò si avvia con Kiryuu Sensei verso la sala da pranzo, li assiste alla scena dove le sue sorelle Riko seduta sul divano e Ako sopra di lei che le fa il solletico.

- Ahahah, smettila… Dai smettila -

- No, fin a quando non mi chiedi perdono –

- Ma di che ? non ho fatti nulla… Ahhahaha –

Ako allora si ferma un attimo e incrocia le braccia al petto.

- Hai detto testuali parole : Ako tu russi nel sonno, ma non è veroooooooooo -

Riko rise ancora mentre sua sorelle le gettava le braccia al collo.

- Mangiati quello che hai detto -

- Ok, ok… Gnam –

Riko fece finta di mangiare qualcosa poi Ako scosse il capo divertita, si erano accorte entrambe della presenza di Keita e si erano quindi voltate a sorridere al fratello.

- Giorno Kei-chan -

- Giorno Keita ! –

Il giovane si avvicinò alle sorelle mantenendo un sorriso rassicurante, poi disse loro :

- Devo parlarvi, in privato -

Le due sorelle si guardarono negli occhi, poi decisero di seguire Keita si presero per mano e gli andarono dietro, fino a raggiungere la stanza del moro.

- Cosa ti preoccupa ? -

- Voi –

- Perché noi ? –

Domandò Riko.

- Mi è giunta voce che avete una relazione -

Ako arrossì facendosi dello stesso colore dei suoi capelli.

- N-no.. Non è vero, chi ti ha detto ciò ? -

- Una voce, qualcuno che vi ha viste… Io non ci credo del tutto, ma voglio da voi la conferma –

Fu RIko a rispondere.

- E' una menzogna, noi siamo… Innamorate di… te -

Disse con difficoltà, allora Keita annuì.

- Va bene, vi credo -

Mise una mano sulla spalla di entrambe poi le baciò sulle labbra a stampo, lo fece per vedere la loro reazione, entrambe sorrisero.

A tarda sera, tra il gruppo era calato un silenzio molto imbarazzante, questo venne rotto solo dai passi di Keita che decise di farsi un giro fuori dalla casa, e poi dalla sorellina della sensei che se ne andava a letto.

- Ragazze ? –

Le due gemelle sentendosi chiamare da Mikuni le sorrisero.

- Si ? -

- Non so cosa è successo tra voi, ma se avete bisogno di aiuto… IO ci sono –

Riko ed Ako sorrisero annuendo.

- Ti dobbiamo confessare una cosa -

Rispose poi RIko una volta rimaste sole.

- Sei sicura sorellina ? -

- Si Ako, sento che possiamo fidarci, e poi… Lei ci potrebbe aiutare –

Ako annuì poi si alzò da dov'era seduta e prese le mani di Mikuni nelle sue, questa arrossì.

- AKO non c'è bisogno di fare tutte queste cerimonie -

La rimproverò la gemella.

- Quello che noi vorremmo dirti e… Che io e Ako ci… CI… -

Vedendo al difficoltà di Riko nel continuare la frase, Ako decise di andarle in suo aiuto.

- Noi ci amiamo -

Mikuni sgranò gli occhi, pensando di non aver capito bene sorrise.

- Ah, emm… Vi volete bene insomma -

- No, noi ci amiamo.. Pazzamente, alla follia.,. Insomma come vuoi metterla tu, ma io ed Ako facciamo l'amore e… -

Le parole di Riko vennero bloccate dalle mani della sorella, che aveva allacciato le braccia attorno alla sua bocca.

- Shh.. Fa silenzio, non c'è bisogno di dire tutto -

Mikuni si mise a ridere.

- Ahahhaha mi fate ridere voi due … -

- Il punto è… Keita lo ha scoperto. Ma non sappiamo chi gliela detto.. Vedi l'altra sera eravamo insieme, e qualcuno ci avrà viste –

- L'altra sera ? A pensarci bene, Kiryuu sensei voleva accompagnare sua sorella in bagno, e quindi le ho indicato dove si trovava, io notando che voi due non eravate nei vostri futon… Le ho indicato il secondo bagno che passa proprio per… Il salotto, voi dov'eravate ? –

- IN SALOTTO –

Urlò Riko capendo che la persona che le aveva viste era proprio al loro sensei.

- Andrò a parlarle -

- No Riko, sarebbe inutile –

Urlò Ako cercando di fermare la sorella.

- Ragazze, se volete cercherò di deviare Kiryuu Sensei dai suoi sospetti -

- Lo faresti ? –

Chiesero le due sorelle sorridendo, l'altra annuì.

- Uffa AKO dove vuoi andare ? -

- Vieni con me e stai zitta… Riko ti piacerà –

Sussurrò Ako trascinando la sorella verso il bosco, come facevano a trovarsi in mezzo a quella boscaglia se un attimo prima erano in casa ?

Ako si fermò e sorrise guardando amorevolmente la sorella.

- Baciami -

- Eh ? –

Riko rimase sorpresa dalla proposta appena ricevuta.

- Baciami per favore.. Ho tanto bisogno di te -

Sussurrò Ako arrossendo, non passò neanche un secondo che le labbra della sorella erano già sulle sue, Riko morse dolcemente il labro inferiore e iniziò a scendere fino al collo, stava per succhiare quando AKO l'allontanò.

- Non farmi il succhiotto… Fallo qui -

Sussurrò sbottonandosi la giacchetta e slacciando il reggiseno, allora Riko sorrise iniziando a tremare per l'emozione, si avvicinò ancora di più e iniziò a farle il succhiotto sotto al seno, poi venne il turno di Riko che chiese alla sorella di farle la stessa cosa.

- Dobbiamo.. tornare -

Sussurrò Ako posando la testa sul seno nudo della sorella, la baciò di nuovo prima di alzarsi da dov'erano sedute , si strinsero la mano e si avviarono verso la baita, si stava facendo buio sempre di più, e fu allora che Riko non si accorse del burrone, iniziò a cadere nel vuoto trascinandosi con se sua sorella.

- AKO -

- RIKO -.


	16. Alle giostre insieme

Ako aprì gli occhi di scatto dopo la caduta, non era stata una caduta molto profonda.

- Riko ? Come stai, ti sei fatta male ? -

Domandò alla sorella, le si gelò il cuore quando si accorse che Riko aveva perso i sensi.

- RIKO ! NO, ti prego apri gli occhi… RIKO -

Ako in preda al panico non seppe cosa fare, l'unica cosa che le venne in mente fu quella di prendere il suo cellulare e chiamare Keita.

- TI prego, rispondi… Rispondi -

Sussurrava la rossa accarezzando il viso della sorella.

- Ako-Nee ? -

- Kei-chan… Aiutaci ti prego –

Con le lacrime agli occhi Ako raccontò al fratellino dove lei e Riko erano cadute, e gli urlò di muoversi perché la sorella aveva perso i sensi.

Quando finalmente il fratello e gli altri le avevano trovate, arrivò subito un ambulanza che Kiryuu aveva chiamato precedentemente, corsero in ospedale, Ako stringeva la mano della sorella mentre le lacrime le rigavano il volto.

In ospedale…

- Voi siete i famigliari di Riko Suminoe ? -

- Si, come sta mia sorella ? –

Chiese Ako saltando in piedi dalla sedia dov'era seduta.

- Sta bene, ha solo perso i sensi. Ma per fortuna vi è andata bene -

Rispose il dottore notando il cerotto sotto al mento di Ako.

- E' possibile andare da lei a trovarla ? -

- Certo, una persona alla volta però –

Ako annuì chiedendo di entrare prima lei.

- Ako-Nee ? Posso sapere cosa facevate nel bosco a quell'ora ? -

Chiese con tono di rimprovero Keita.

- Volevamo fare solo due passi. Non sapevamo che c'era quel burrone -

Sussurrò Ako entrando nella stanza della sorella, vederla stesa in quel lettino con una mascherina sul viso e il colorito quasi pallido la fece tremare, Riko le accarezzò il viso e scostò una ciocca di capelli da davanti agli occhi.

- Tesoro mio, svegliati ti prego… Non posso vivere senza di te… -

Ako si chinò a baciare la fronte della sorella, poi appoggiò la testa sul suo petto piano, senza farle male. Le strinse la mano con delicatezza.

- A-A…Ako -

La rossa sentendosi chiamare e sentendo la sorella che le stringeva delicatamente la mano, rialzò il capo di scatto, vide gli occhi di sua sorella aperti a fatica, la stava guardando con un lieve sorriso.

- Riko… Sei sveglia -

Ako fu tentata dall'abbracciare sua sorella, ma per paura di farle male si limitò a guardarla con dolcezza e con le lacrime agli occhi.

- Non… Piang-gere -

- E' solo colpa mia, sono stata io a chiederti di venire con me… Ma ti volevo, volevo stare sola con te… E' solo colpa mia, perdonami amore… Scusami –

Riko sfiorò a fatica la fronte della sorella, le sorrise.

- Non dirlo … -

Cercò di nascondere una smorfia di dolore mordendosi le labbra.

- Ako… -

La gemella minore si tolse la mascherina, e con delicatezza tirò verso di se Ako, voleva farsi baciare da lei.

- Non puoi… Rimetti la mascherina -

Sussurrò Ako mentre le sue labbra erano ormai molto vicine a quelle della gemella, chiusero entrambe gli occhi, Ako sfiorò le labbra di Riko con la lingua, dolcemente insinuò la sua lingua nella bocca della sorella, le mise le mani attorno al collo e continuò a baciarla, la passione si stava prendendo balia di loro, ma la porta della stanza di Riko si aprì di scatto, facendo staccare le due gemelle.

- Che state facendo ? -

Ako girò di scatto la testa tenendo la mano stretta a quella di Riko.

- Kiryuu Sensei ? -

- Non posso crederci… E' del tutto sbagliato, voi non potete baciarvi e fare altre cose così… Siete sorelle –

- Non è vero… L'amore non è sbagliato. Anche se io e Riko siamo gemelle, io la amo è tra noi è perfetto –

Urlò Ako facendo sorridere la sorella.

- Ora non ne parliamo… Riko deve riposare, ne riparleremo a scuola -

Disse con rabbia la loro sensei, poi Ako si risedette accanto alla sorella.

- Hai detto che mi ami -

- Si, e sono pronta a dirlo di nuovo… Riko, ho tanta paura che… -

- Shh… Non pensarci, vieni qui –

Sussurrò Riko chiedendo alla sorella di abbracciarla.

Passò una settimana sola in ospedale, poi Riko ritornò a casa con la sorella.

- Dobbiamo dirglielo -

Sussurrò Ako accanto alla sorella, questa le sorrise annuendo.

- Si, non possiamo più tenerlo nascosto. E' impossibile… -

Concordò Riko alzandosi dal letto, prese per mano la gemella e insieme si avviarono alla stanza di Keita, bussarono dopo aver tirato un sospiro.

- Forza ! -

Le due gemelle bussarono alla porta, e poco dopo vi entrarono trovando Keita che massaggiava con il telefonino.

- Ako-Nee, Riko-Nee… Come mai qui ? -

Le due si andarono a sedere sul letto.

- Beh.. Noi, dobbiamo parlare -

- Di cosa ? -

Le due gemelle sospirarono.

- All'ospedale… Kiryuu Sensei, ci ha viste mentre ci baciavamo -

- Un bacio fraterno ? –

Domandò il moro.

- No, non proprio… -

Sussurrò Ako strofinandosi le mani.

- Noi due stiamo insieme, da un mese… E questa volta è vero -

Spiegò Riko.

- Ah… Capisco. -

- Lei non approva il nostro amore perché… Perché siamo sorelle… Ma io non ho intenzione di lasciare Riko –

- E io non voglio perdere Ako –

Entrambe le sorelle si presero per mano, poi abbassarono la testa.

- Ti prego.. AIUTACI… Solo Mikuni sa del nostro segreto, e tu.. Ci fidiamo solo di voi -

Dissero insieme le gemelle.

Keita rimase in silenzio per un breve momento, poi guardò Ako e Riko, entrambe erano rossissime in volto.

- Sorelle ? Vi amate ? -

Entrambe annuirono.

- Si, io amo Riko -

- E io amo Ako –

Keita sorrise.

- Va bene, proverò a parlarle -

- Ah, grazie fratellino –

Sia Ako che Riko abbracciarono Keita con le lacrime agli occhi, poi lo salutarono e tornarono in camera loro.

- Ako ? Vado in bagno. Aspettami in camera mia -

- Va bene, ma non farmi aspettare tanto Riko –

- Se vuoi.. Puoi venire con me –

L'altra fu molto tentata, ma scosse il capo sorridendo ed entrò in camera della sorella.

Nel frattempo Keita fece un messaggio a Mikuni : '' Ehi, le mie sorelle mi hanno confessato una cosa… E tu lo sapevi già ! ''

'' Ti hanno confessato che stanno insieme ? ''

Arrivò subito la risposta della ragazza dai capelli verdi.

'' Si. Sono shoccato, ma se a loro va bene così… Saprò accettarle ''.

'' Mi fa piacere, come mai mi hai mandato il messaggio ? Avevi bisogno di qualcosa ? ''

Keita sorrise mentre il cuore perdeva un battito.

'' Niente di particolare ''.

Ako aspettava sua sorella con impazienza, si era seduta sul suo letto e l'aspettava, finalmente Riko rientrò in camera sua sorridendole.

- Scusa per averti fatta attendere -

Sussurrò avvicinandosi a lei sul letto, Ako arrossì leggermente e lasciò che sua sorella le baciasse il collo.

Riko sorrise abbassandosi sempre di più e chinandosi ai piedi del letto, fece aprire le gambe della sorella e iniziò ad abbassarle le mutandine, Ako sgranò gli occhi mentre il cuore iniziava a tremarle all'impazzata.

Riko le baciò la gamba e poi inserì il dito all'interno di sua sorella, iniziò a muoverlo su e giù con intensità.

- Ah… -

Ako mise le mani tra i capelli della sorella accarezzandole la cute, poi scese a sfiorarle le labbra, Riko alzò la testa per osservare sua sorella, aveva il viso contorto da una smorfia di piacere, Riko sorrise continuando a muovere il dito dentro di lei, Ako appoggiò le mani sul materasso ed inarcò la testa in dietro, poi tolse la mano della sorella da dove lei la stava toccando e la costrinse a mettersi a cavalcioni su di lei.

- Ako… -

Riko si stese completamente sulla sorella ed iniziò a mordere un capezzolo alla sorella, lo tirò delicatamente.

- R-Riko… -

La rossa sentendo che il corpo di Ako aveva iniziato a tremare sotto al suo tocco, decise di scendere di nuovo ad inginocchiarsi a terra.

- Sei tanto bagnata -

- Lo so… Riko che vuoi fare –

- Farti venire in questo modo –

Sussurrò inserendo la lingua nella fessura di sua sorella, Ako non resistette ed urlò per il piacere subito.

Si premette la mano avanti la bocca per cercare di non lasciarsi andare molto, Keita poteva sentirla.

Nel frattempo Keita massaggiava ancora con Mikuni.

'' Che ne dici di andare al parco insieme questo pomeriggio ? ''

Propose alla ragazza con imbarazzo.

'' Si.. Sarebbe bello, portiamo anche Riko e Ako ? Così non pensano a quel problema… Ma Kiryuu Sensei non scoprirà che sei uscito con me e con le tue sorelle ? Non dirà nulla ? ''

Keita rimase sorpreso.

'' Ti riferisce alla nostra relazione ? No non scoprirà nulla.. E poi anche se io e Kiryuu Sensei siamo in una relazione… Non può mica impedirmi di uscire con gli amici e le mie sorelle ''.

'' Bene, fammi sapere se ti dicono si ''.

Keita sorrise tra se e se, poi uscì dalla sua stanza avvicinandosi a quella delle sorelle, ma un urlo di piacere proveniente da quella porta lo fece trasalire.

- Aaaah Riko.. Mi fai impazzire così… Ah si, sorellinaaa -.

Keita arrossì violentemente e corse in camera sua '' Lo stanno facendo ora ? ''.

Pensò buttandosi nel letto per cercare di non pensare a quelle urla di piacere, Keita sentì all'improvviso il cellulare nella sua tasca vibrare, lo prese e lesse il messaggio.

'' Allora Kita ? Cos'hanno detto le tue sorelle ? ''

Il moro arrossì ricordando le urla di piacere di Ako.

'' Hanno detto si ''.

Rispose mentre del sangue stava per uscirgli dal naso.

Riko stava continuando a succhiare con dolcezza l'interno di sua sorella, Ako si morse le labbra, non riusciva più a trattenersi.

- Riko sto per ven… -

A quelle parole Riko diminuì l'intensità per provocarle più piacere ancora ed inserì anche le dita, allora Ako iniziò a tremare e si aggrappò con tutte le sue forza alle spalle della sorella.

- Rikooo –

Ako sentì il corpo invadersi di un intenso piacere mai sentito prima, aprì leggermente gli occhi, giusto nel momento in cui sua sorella con il sorriso sulle labbra era risalita fino a lei, Ako vide il suo liquido di piacere che colava dal lato della bocca di sua sorella, arrossì per quella vista erotica nella sua mente, Riko allora si passò la lingua sulle labbra.

- Com'è stato ? –

Sussurrò con voce basse Riko.

- E' stato perfetto -

Rispose Ako afferrando la sorella e facendola stendere sotto di se, voleva darle piacere anche lei.

Verso il pomeriggio Keita era riuscito ad avvisare le sorelle dell'uscita con Mikuni, quindi si andarono a preparare.

Al parco Ako e Riko riuscirono a passare del tempo come una coppia, si tennero per mano, si fecero le foto alle macchinette, comprarono il gelato e si scambiavano qualche bacio, verso il calare del tramonto…:

- E' stata una bellissima giornata -

Disse Ako stringendo le mani di sua sorella, Riko annuì, poi guardò vero Keita e Mikuni.

- Ehi.. Ora che a noi non interessi più Keita, perché non ti butti con Mikuni -

A quelle parole Ako sorrise battendo le mani.

- Ma si certo, fate una bellissima coppia insieme –

Disse entusiasta la gemella più grande, i due diretti interessati arrossirono incapaci di dire qualcosa.


	17. E' la fine ?

Era lunedì, e i tre fratelli Suminoe dovevano ritornare a scuola.

Riko si svegliò prima di sua sorella quella mattina, Ako dormiva ancora tenendole la mano.

- Ako, svegliati -

Sussurrò Riko iniziando a scendere dal letto.

- Dai sorellina, o farai tardi -

Sussurrò dolcemente nell'orecchio della sorella, Riko morse il lobo di Ako delicatamente, poi questa parlò nel sonno.

- Mh Riko, mi piace quando fai così -

L'altra si fece tutta rossa, pensando a quale strano sogno stava facendo la sorella, e sembrava anche soddisfatta.

- Ahh Riko… No Keita -

A quelle parole Riko rimase ferma a guardare sua sorella con in bocca il berrettino, lo fece caderea terra e poi prese il cuscino da sotto alla testa di Ako e lo buttò con forza sul viso della sorella.

- Ahi Riko ! –

Quando Ako aprì gli occhi, era sola in camera della sorella.

Il tragitto per arrivare a scuola fu molto imbarazzante per tutti, Riko quella mattina aveva scatenato una scenata per quel sogno.

- Ako-Nee, ma si può sapere cos'hai sognato ? –

- Non lo ricordo ! –

Riko si fermò in mezzo alla strada prima di urlare.

- Te lo faccio ricordare io ! Stavi sognando Keita -

I due fratelli guardarono con gli occhi sgranati la sorella che aveva iniziato a dire parole sconnesse.

- E' impossibile, ricordo solo che stavo facendo qualcosa di bello a te –

Keita arrossi' sentendo quelle parole, ma Riko non stava dando ascolto.

- Riko dai… Facciamo pace -

Urlò Ako correndole dietro e afferrandole la mano, Riko non si ritrasse ma chiuse gli occhi con un cenno infastidito.

- Ora ricordo ! Stavamo facendo l'amore tu ed io e poi Keita è entrato in camera e ci ha viste… Io gli ho urlato No Keita, non entrare -

Le cose sembravano giuste nel racconto di sua sorella, e per un po' Riko parve calmarsi.

'' Spero non sia un sogno premonitore ''.

Pensò il giovane Suminoe poiché a quando pare le sorelle lo facevano quasi tutti i giorni.

- Ah Riko… Io ho le cose mie, non possiamo più farlo -

Le sussurrò Ako nell'orecchio, l'altra trasalì annuendo.

- E va bene -

Disse piano. Ako le sorrise schioccandole un bacio sulle labbra.

Keita ancora non riusciva bene ad inquadrare le sorelle insieme, ma se a loro piaceva, se loro si amavano avrebbe chiuso entrambi gli occhi.

Appena arrivate dinanzi a scuola le due gemelle si lasciarono la mano, poi si divisero per andare ognuna nella loro classe.

- Ako ? Sembri felice ultimamente -

- Mh si ! –

- C'è forse qualcuno ? –

Chiese l'amica della rossa notando il suo sorriso.

- Si.. Forse -

- E chi è ? Tuo fratello è forse ? Ahahaha –

Ako scosse il capo, mentre il pensiero di Riko le faceva battere il cuore.

- Un'altra persona ancora più speciale -

- Certo che tu e tua sorella fate le stesse cose insieme, anche lei so che si è innamorata, ma non vuole dire di chi… TU ne sai qualcosa Ako ? –

- Emmh No –

Mentì la rossa, ma sapeva di chi era innamorata Riko. Verso la fine delle lezioni, La gemella minore andò a chiamare Ako.

- Ehi, esci un po' ? Ti devo parlare -

Sussurrò Riko da fuori la porta della classe, Ako non se lo fece ripetere due volte.

- Arrivo -

Entrambe corsero fino al terrazzino della scuola e si sedettero a terra.

- Allora ? che volevi dirm… -

Riko assalì le labbra della sorella e iniziò a scavare nella sua bocca con la lingua, poi scese a leccarle il collo, quando si staccarono dal bacio la saliva di Ako si era unita con quella di Riko.

- Qua a scuola… Non va bene -

Sussurrò Ako mentre continuava a baciare e mordere il labbro della sorella.

= Attenzione, Ako Suminoe è pregata di farsi vedere in presidenza. Ripeto Ako Sum… =

Le due gemelle si staccarono a malincuore sentendo quell'appello da parte della preside della scuola, senza capire cosa volesse da lei, Ako si diresse in presidenza.

- E' per messo ? -

Chiese la rossa aprendo la porta, rimase stupida di ritrovarsi anche il viso di Kiryuu Sensei.

- Accomodati.. Ako, so che sei del comitato scolastico assieme a tua sorella, lei è stata però tolta dal suo incarico per problemi che tu ben sai… -

- Si –

La donna annuì.

- La vostra sensei mi ha informata di un comportamento del tutto inadeguato tra te e tua sorella, mi ha detto che avete una relazione sentimentale… E' vero ? -

- Non capsico dove ci sia il problema, ci vogliamo molto bene ma non stiamo mica insieme -

Rispose Ako arrossendo.

- Menti -

Ako guardò male la sua sensei.

- Ako, l'incesto è illegale, ma questo è un vostro rischio… Io voglio solo avvisarti che dopo questa cosa.. Non posso lasciarti a capo del consiglio. Mi spiace, eravate molto preziose per noi -

Disse la preside della scuola, Ako non rispose. Si alzò dalla sedia e uscì dall'aula.

Ako uscì dall'aula e raggiunse quella di Riko, le chiese di seguirla.

- SI, arrivo subito -

Sorrise la gemella più piccola, nel tratto di strada che fecero lungo i corridoi Ako rimase in silenzio, indecisa su cosa dirle.

- Cos'hai piccola ? -

Sussurrò RIko fermandola per un braccio, senza interessarsi che erano ben viste da tutti.

- Mi hanno tolta dal comitato studentesco -

- Come ? Perché ? -

- E' stata Kiryuu Sensei… E' andata a dire che noi due… Mi sono sentita umiliata –

Sussurrò Ako con le lacrime agli occhi.

- Questo non doveva farlo, no ora basta ! Anche lei ha dei comportamenti sbagliati dopo tutto… Andrò a parlarle.. -

- No, Stai zitta ! CI metteremo nei guai –

Riko rimase in silenzio, poi urlò.

- Ma non è giusto ! Kiryuu Sensei ha una relazione con uno studente e io non posso amare mia sorella ? -

- Riko ?! Non urlare –

La rimproverò Ako arrossendo, dietro della gemella vi erano anche la preside e la loro sensei che in imbarazzo non sapeva neanche dove mettere la testa.

- Ako io… Non è giusto perché io… Io ti amo tantissimo -

Confessò avanti a tutti e facendo arrossire la sorella, Ako non ci poteva credere, sua sorella aveva detto avanti a tutti che l'amava ? era felice e spaventata al tempo stesso.

- Anch'io Riko… Anche io Ti amo da impazzire -

Urlò dopo aver trovato il coraggio

- Ako… Dobbiamo lasciarci -

Poi Riko corse verso il terrazzo della scuola con le lacrime agli occhi.

Ako rimase in silenzio ferma avanti a tutti, sua sorella voleva mettere fine alla loro storia d'amore ? e dopo che si era dichiarata così avanti a tutti ? Ako decise di seguire sua sorella, mentre la sensei cercava di fermarla, ma Keita glielo impedì guardandola male.

- Perché non ti fermi solo a fare il tuo lavoro e lasci in pace le mie sorelle ? -

- Questo è il mio lavoro, devo mantenere la normalità a scuola –

- Allora, dovremmo lasciarci, una relazione tra maestro e studente, e' sporca tanto quando quello tra le mie sorelle –

Disse Keita mentre tutti gli alunni rimanevano senza parole.

- Riko.. Riko aspettami -

Ako co9rreva dietro la sorella con il fiato corto, quando arrivarono al terrazzo Riko si fermò appoggiando le mani sulla ringhiera, pianse in silenzio, Ako invece si limitò ad appoggiarsi con la schiena al muretto.

- E' finita ? -

- … -

- Dimmi solo perché ? Dopo che hai urlato di amarmi poi –

Riko si voltò a guardare sua sorella.

- Pérchè non è giusto. Perché anche se ti amo non posso combattere con una cosa così grande. Ako, nessuno approverà mai -

- A me non interessa il consenso degli altri –

Rispose Ako con le lacrime agli occhi.

- Ci prenderanno in giro, e poi… E' difficile Ako, non so se sono capace di avere una storia così tormentata… Ascoltami quello che c'è tra noi è fantastico, ma forse… Non va al di là dell'attrazione fisica -

- No, Non ti credo, hai appena detto… -

- Se potessi tornare indietro, non ti direi quelle parole Ako.. L'ho fatto perché ero arrabbiata, mi divertivo a fare quelle cose con te. Ma dobbiamo smettere, anche se fare solo sesso andrà bene –

Rispose Riko voltandosi a guardare la sorella, forse aveva esagerato, le si avvicinò tanto bastava da ricevere uno schiaffo dalla sorella, poi Ako scappò via in lacrime.


	18. L'amore che supera qualsiasi ostacolo

La giornata passò lentamente, Ako non riusciva ad ascoltare le lezioni.

- Signorina Suminoe ? -

La professoressa dell'ora di scienze iniziò a scuotere la ragazza.

- Ako ? -

Sentendosi chiamare ad alta voce, la rossa smise di guardare fuori alla finestra con sguardo vuoto, si voltò verso la sua sensei.

- S-si ? -

- Mi dispiace aver interrotto i tuoi sogni, ma se sei ancora con noi. Fai un fischio –

- Mi spiace –

Sussurrò alzandosi lentamente.

- Posso uscire fuori ? -

La donna annuì notando gli occhi spenti di Ako, riuscì a percepire la sua tristezza.

'' Riko, perché mi fai questo ''

Pensava Ako mentre andava ad appoggiarsi alla finestra aperta del corridoio.

- Ako-Nee ? -

Improvvisamente sentì la voce del fratello minore, si voltò verso di lui con le lacrime agli occhi.

- Oh Kei-chan. Aiutami tu per favore, non so più cosa pensare -

Ako si strinse in un abbraccio stretta a Keita.

- E' finito tutto, mi ha lasciata -

- No, Ako è impossibile –

La rossa annuì nelle sue braccia.

- Io l'aspetterò per tutta la vita, ma ti prego… Keita per favore parla tu con lei.. Dille che non posso vivere senza dei suoi baci, senza di lei, le sue carezze… -

Ako dovette fermarsi per soffocare un singhiozzo, pian se così nelle braccia del fratello.

- Ti prometto che parlerò con lei… Ako-Nee -

L'altra annuì sorridendo un po'.

Il ritorno a casa fu molto silenzioso, l'intera scuola si era accorta di qualcosa che non andava, a pranzo le due gemelle si erano sedute lontane e non si erano neanche guardate in faccia.

Riko aveva persino lasciato la mensa senza concludere il suo pasto.

A casa Ako non si presentò per la cena e Riko si chiuse in camera sua.

- Riko-Nee ? Posso entrare –

Urlò Keita bussando alla porta della sorella maggiore, quando sentì scattare la serratura Keita entrò in camera della sorella, sembrava messa sotto sopra, forse Riko aveva scaraventato tutto in aria, il giovane Suminoe si sedette sul letto e osservò la sorella sospirare mentre si abbracciava le gambe.

- Perché ? -

- Cosa ? –

Keita si mosse a disaggio.

- Perché hai chiuso così la vostra storia ? -

- Non lo capisci ? Se facevamo finta di lasciarci… Saremmo state scoperte comunque –

- Quindi l'hai lascata solo per far credere a tutti.. –

- Si, per proteggerla –

- Da cosa ? –

Domandò Keita, Riko alzò di scatto la testa e sorrise malinconicamente.

- Da me, non voglio che soffra a causa mia. Non dovevo dirle quella sera che l'amo, non dovevo permettere a lei di innamorarsi di me… Sapevo che era difficile, avrebbe solo sofferto. Lei è più sensibile, non lo sopporterebbe molto -

- Ma voi vi amate, lei ti sta aspettando…. Ha detto che lo farà per sempre se è necessario e … -

Riko si mise all'improvviso le mani sulle orecchie.

- Zitto, non voglio sapere niente, tu credi che non m'interessa ? Lei mi manca, mi mancano i suoi capricci, ma non posso permettermi che lei soffra a causa mia… NON LO PERMETTERO' MAI -

Urlò Riko tra le lacrime.

Allora Keita si alzò dal letto sfiorando le mani della sorella, la rossa guardò verso Keita.

- Non perdere l'amore della tua vita, uno così forte come il vostro non esisterà più -

Keita sorrise andando a prendere la foto di Ako che Riko teneva attaccata sul muro.

- Lei è sempre con te, e tu sei sempre con lei. Non pensi che Ako soffrirà di più se tu la lasci ? -

Detto ciò Keita mise sul grembo di Riko la foto della sorella, poi uscì dalla stanza.

'' Ako… ''.

A tarda sera Ako era chiusa in camera sua, seduta alla sua scrivania cercava di fare i compiti, non riusciva però a concentrarsi, osservò la foto di lei e sua sorella che si erano fatte al parco, sorrise accarezzandola, poi vide la foto di solo sua sorella mentre dormiva che lei teneva gelosamente in una cornice.

'' Riko… ''.

Verso le 23:00 di notte, Ako prese la sua decisione, sarebbe entrata in camera della sorella, così fece.

Aprì piano la porta senza far troppo rumore, si fermò avanti la scrivania, anche sua sorella teneva una sua foto, quella era mentre mangiava il gelato, poi ne aveva una di loro due mentre si baciavano.

Pian Piano, Ako si avvicinò al letto, s'inginocchiò a terra e sfiorò la guancia di Riko con le labbra, sentendo la sorella sospirare ritornò a baciarle la guancia, poi Riko si girò dandole le spalle, allora Ako salì a cavalcioni sul corpo della gemella, baciò dolcemente il collo di Riko, come lei sapeva che piaceva alla sorella, poi andò a morderle l'orecchio, fu allora che Riko si svegliò, Ako appena vide gli occhi di sua sorella aprirsi tornò a baciarle il collo, poi scese a baciarle il mento e il petto, Riko sospirò di piacere.

- Ako… No, dai non farlo… Ako -

Riko si agitò sotto la sorella, si lasciò baciare sulle labbra, poi presa dall'eccitazione Riko mordicchiò la sorella sulle labbra.

- Ako… -

Riprendendo lucidità Riko bloccò le mani di sua sorella che avevano iniziato a scendere verso la sua intimità.

- Dimmelo ora, dimmi che non mi vuoi Riko -

Ako riuscì a farsi lasciare le mani ed inserì la mano all'interno dei pantaloni del pigiama della sorella.

- Ah..Ako… Fermati, non… Non v-voglio -

- Non ti credo, sei bagnata Riko –

Sussurrò Ako accarezzandole l'intimità attraverso le mutandine, fu allora che Riko sentendo un vortice di piacere si mise a sedere, fece alzare la sorella e con il viso arrossato scosse la testa.

- Ti prego, vai via. Non rendere tutto più difficile -

- Lo volevi, tanto quando me –

- Vai via Ako –

Sussurrò Riko cercando di non piangere.

Così Ako uscì fuori dalla stanza della sorella, si lasciò scivolare a terra con la schiena contro la porta, anche Riko si era alzata e aveva tenuto la mano sul legno, se apriva e chiedeva alla sorella di rimanere la notte con lei, si sarebbero rimesse insieme, se non apriva. Avrebbe perso Ako per sempre, si lasciò quindi scivolare a terra, entrambe piansero tutta la notte lacrime di dolore.

Il mattino dopo Riko uscì prima di casa, per non incrociare lo sguardo di sua sorella, a metà strada incontrò Mikuni.

- Ciao, ti va di fare la strada insieme ? -

- Si –

Calò il silenzio tra le due ragazze, che poi venne rotto dalla ragazza dai capelli verdi.

- Sai… Ieri ho sentito alcune persone in classe dire '' Quello è vero amore '' e io concordo con loro -

Riko guardò confusa verso l'amica.

- Vi amate, è quello che conta. Vi capite più di qualunque altra coppia… E' questo il bello di voi -

- Tu dici ? –

L'altra annuì.

- Secondo me, dovreste fare pace, e non pensare ai giudizi di chi non capisce l'amore -

Detto ciò Mikuni sorrise, mentre insieme entravano a scuola, Riko sorrise felice correndo verso la classe della sorella.

- Ako ! -

La diretta interessata sentendosi chiamare alzò distrattamente gli occhi.

- Cosa vuoi, che fai qui ? –

Sentendo il tono freddo della gemella, Riko abbassò lo sgardo.

- Devo parlarti… Vieni con me ? -

Ako ci pensò su e uscì fuori dall'aula con la sorella.

- Che c'è ? -

Domandò curiosa.

- Perdonami -

- Perdonarti ? –

L'altra annuì arrossendo.

- CI ho pensato bene, e io non voglio perderti. Sei troppo importante per me, io… Voglio tornare a dormire con te la notte -

Confessò mentre l'intera classe di Ako si lasciava andare in un '' OOOW ''.

- Riko, non dire queste cose. E poi smettila di giocare con i miei sentimenti, ti piace proprio vedermi soffrire ? -

- No, sono seria, Ako mi manchi da pazzi –

L'altra scosse la testa.

- Scusa. Devo andare, ho educazione fisica ora -

Riko sgranò gli occhi notando che sua sorella non le dava ascolto, l'afferrò per il braccio.

- Anch'io ho educazione fisica, non ti libererai di me tanto facilmente -

'' Dannazione, perché anche lei deve fare palestra ? ''.

Insieme alle loro classi percorsero il tragitto verso la palestra, li si misero le tute senza parlarsi, poi Ako uscì per prima dallo spogliatoio, seguita subito dopo da Riko.

- Ako, ti convincerò entro la fine dell'ora -

- Provaci –

La sfidò l'altra sorridendo, entrambe si misero in posizione per correre alla staffetta, appena fu dato il via Ako cadde a terra, era una frana negli sport, allora Riko si mise a ridere e incitò la sorella ad alzarsi da terra, corsero uno affianco all'altra.

- Ako, sarai di nuovo mia -

- Non penso –

Rispose l'altra, in fondo era sempre stata sua, solo che ora voleva fargliela pagare.

Allora Riko si fermò in mezzo a tutti, le due classi guardavano le gemelle con interesse.

- Ako io… IO TI AMO PIU' DELLA MIA STESSA VITA -

Urlò Riko mentre la sorella l'aveva superata, la gemella più piccola rimase con le braccia allargate, poi Ako si girò con le lacrime agli occhi, corse da lei abbracciandola con forza, quasi facendola barcollare, Riko strinse le mani della sorella.

- Anch'io ti amo più della mia stessa vita… Sei tu la mia unica ragione di vita… Non lasciarmi mai più -

Sussurrò fra le lacrime, Riko sorrise voltandosi e guardando la sorella, con il pollice le asciugò le lacrime che scendevano veloci dal viso.

- Hai visto ? Ti ho convinta prima della fine dell'ora -

Ako scosse la testa.

- Hai visto ? Ti ho fatta soffrire proprio come hai fatto tu ieri -

Riko sgranò gli occhi, allora si stava prendendo gioco di lei ? Iniziò a pizzicarle la guancia arrabbiata di ciò.

- Rikoooo, Mi fai male -

- Fa silenzio Akooo –

Tutta la classe si mise a ridere, loro si che erano una coppia divertente.

Una settimana dopo :  
Ako stava seduta al suo letto leggendo un libro, quando Riko aprì di scatto la porta della camera.

- Ako -

Aveva gli occhi pieni di lacrime.

- Cosa c'è ? -

Chiese preoccupata l'altra, poi Riko andò ad appoggiare la testa sulle sue gambe.

- Mi sono venute, dobbiamo aspettare un'altra settimana per farci le coccole.. Non è giustooo -

Ako rise mettendosi la mano avanti al viso, in fondo era lei quella che diceva, da sola non mi piace, aspetto a te per fare quelle cose lì insieme.


	19. Gelosia

Ako aprì lentamente gli occhi, sentendo il raggio di luce di sole colpirle il volto, si ritrovò il viso della sorella molto vicino al suo, sorrise.

- Svegliati Riko -

Sussurrò baciando la spalla nuda della gemella, questa si voltò di lato.

Ako quindi scese dal letto e iniziò a vestirsi.

- Ako-Nee, Riko-Nee movetevi o farete tardi -

- SI Kei-chan –

Rispose la rossa iniziando a sistemarsi i capelli, ormai la stanza di Riko era diventata anche sua, passavano tutte le notti insieme, mentre in quella di Ako ci stavano poco e niente, solo per studiare o quando facevano lite, ognuna rimaneva nella propria stanza.

- Riko, tesoro alzati -

La gemella minore sentendosi chiamare aprì gli occhi, vide la sorella vicina al suo specchio che si preparava.

- E' già mattina ? –

Chiese sbadigliando, dopo aver ricevuto un assenso dalla sorella e un bacio sulle labbra, Riko si alzò dal letto e corse in bagno a lavarsi, tornò poco dopo già vestita, vide Ako seduta sul loro letto che cercava qualcosa.

- Cosa cerchi ? -

- Il mio fermaglio, non lo vedo da nessuna parte –

Sussurrò Ako cercando tra le lenzuola.

- Forse ieri notte mi si è tolto prima che facevamo le nostre cose… Uffa non c'è -

Sussurrò pensando che quella mattina non avrebbe messo i capelli come le piaceva tanto, si girò mettendosi seduta e osservando la sorella pettinarsi i capelli. Riko sentendosi gli occhi addosso si voltò e sorrise alla sorella, Ako arrossì quando Riko si posizionò a cavalcioni sulla sorella, sorridendole scese a mettersi in ginocchio a terra e le fece allargare le gambe.

- Riko, non è il momento -

Rise Ako, sapeva che stava facendo solo finta, infatti anche Riko rideva, in quel momento si aprì la porta della stanza.

- Sorelle faremo tard… Scusate -

Keita uscì fuori dalla porta rosso in volto.

'' Devo imparare a bussare prima ''.

Arrivarono a scuola tutti e tre in silenzio, Ako e RIko tenendosi sempre per mano entrarono nell'istituto, ormai era nota a tutti la loro relazione, nessuno diceva loro niente, la preside aveva informato che non voleva vedere baci o quant'altro, o avrebbe ricorso subito ai loro genitori, ecco loro non sapevano ancora nulla.

E nulla dovevano sapere.

- CI vediamo dopo RIko –

- SI, a dopo Ako –

Òe due gemelle si lasciarono la mano sospirando, Riko entrò nella sua classe mentre Ako sorrideva con la testa tra le nuvole e camminando senza guardare avanti a se, andò a sbattere contro qualcuno.

- Ahi porc.. Scusami -

Sussurrò Ako alzando lo sguardo, avanti a se vide una ragazza con gli occhiali e le treccine ben curate.

- Non fa niente, Ako senpai -

- Ci conosciamo ? –

Domandò la rossa confusa.

- Si, andiamo in classe insieme -

Sussurrò la ragazza chinando il capo, aveva i capelli color del miele e due occhi neri come il carbone.

'' Strano, non l'ho mai notata ''.

- Ok -

Ako entrò in classe seguita dalla ragazza.

- Ako Senpai ? Comunque il mio nome e Shizuko, ma tu puoi anche chiamarmi Shizu -

Sorrise l'altra, Ako annuì pensando che anche se fosse lei non si sarebbe più incrociata a parlare con quella ragazza, se fino ad ora non avevano mai avuto rapporti.

- Akoo, buon giorno come va ? -

Urlò una delle amiche della rossa facendo allontanare Shizuko.

- Ah, bene, bene e a te ? -

- Ottimo ! Oggi c'è il compito di matematica, sei pronta ad affrontarlo ? –

- Si, mi chiedo se Riko sarà pronta invece… Non mi fido tanto di mia sorella –

L'altra sorrise.

- Ah, penso che andrà bene. Perché non le mandi un messaggio per rassicurarla ? -

Ako annuì sorridendole, è vero che lei e sua sorella avevano studiato insieme ultimamente, ma…

Inizio Flashback :

Studio a casa :

- Akoo, non capisco. Questo come diavolo si fa ? -

La gemella più grande rise.

- Sono tre volte che te lo spiego, Riko devi fare questo per questo e non diviso e poi questa frazione da dove l'hai cacciata ? -

Chiese Ako sorprendendosi da tanta difficoltà della sorella nello studio, le si avvicinò di più strusciandosi sul pavimento dov'erano stese.

- Ako è colpa tua. Mi distrai -

Disse Riko avvicinandosi a sua sorella e baciandole il collo.

- R-RIKO dobbiamo studiare -

Cercò di dire Ako, ma presto anche lei si lasciò andare alla passione.

Fine Flashback :

'' Come va Riko ? ti senti pronta per il compito ? ''

Ako inviò il messaggio sospirando, poi guardò fuori dalla finestra.

Inizio Flashback :

Studio in biblioteca :

- Qui non possiamo distrarci -

Disse Ako sedendosi accanto alla sorella, Riko annuì aprendo il libro di matematica, subito tutti quei numeri le fecero venire il capo giro e dovette chiudere tutto.

- Non dirmi che ti sei già scocciata ? -

- E' pesante matematica –

- Uff Riko, ora studiamo –

Le due iniziarono a scrivere qualcosa fin a quando si sentirono chiamare.

- Ako, Riko. Ciao… Anche voi siete qui per studiare ? -

Le due gemelle si voltarono e sorrisero, alcune loro compagne di classe erano li di fronte a loro.

- Si, si. Riko non riesce a capire nulla -

La rimproverò Ako.

- Ahahahhaha, ma sai una cosa ? Da quando state insieme è migliorata in quasi tutte le materie -

Disse una loro amica ridendo e sedendosi di fronte alle ragazze.

- Si, ma matematica non riesce a farsela ficcare in testa… Riko smettila -

Urlò Ako levando la matita dalle mani della sorella, questa ci stava giocando.

- Ssshh siamo in una biblioteca, fate piano -

- Ci scusi –

Risposero le amiche delle due sorelle, poi Ako sorrise e disse qualcosa nell'orecchio della sorella.

- Cosa ? Non puoi privarmi quello. Sai che la matematica non è un opinione, non riesco a matematica in testa -

- Se non studi come si deve. Da oggi dormiamo in camere separate –

Riko pianse iniziando a leggere con impegno l'esercizio.

- Ahahaha sembrate una coppia di sposine -

Ako sorrise arrossendo, poi vide fuori la finestra un nido con due rondini e i loro rondinini.

- Ah Riko che carini -

Fine Flashback :

Ako sbruffò ancora, sua sorella non le aveva risposto.

- Dai, perché ti preoccupi tanto ? -

- Perché se perde l'hanno o se viene rimandata… Non potremmo andare insieme in montagna o al mare o altro ! –

- Tra poco si avvicinano le vacanze di Natale, non credi che sia presto per pensare a queste cose ? In fondo grazie a te tua sorella l'anno scorso ha passato l'anno –

Ako annu' sentendosi più sicura, era vero, anche se l'anno scorso avevano dovuto affrontare molti problemi riguardante il loro amore.

- Hai ragione, se andrà male passeremo le vacanze a studiare… E' deciso ! -

Disse Ako mentre negli occhi si accendeva una luce rassicurante.

Le amiche della rossa sorrisero, da quando le gemelle erano fidanzate era tutto più divertente, poi vederle così allegre e spensierate faceva venir voglia a tutti di trovare l'amore.

Keita invece… beh lui era sempre più confuso tra l'amore che provava per Kiryuu Sensei e i sentimenti che stavano crescendo per Mikuni.

Naturalmente sia Ako che Riko preferivano vedere il fratellino con : Mikuni Miharu.

Alla fine dell'ora, mentre Ako stava mettendo le sue cose apposto.

- Akoo -

La voce allegra di Riko fece voltare tutta la classe, la gemella più grande si avvicinò con due soli passi.

- Riko ! -

L'altra sorrise dolcemente mostrando il suo bento.

- Andiamo a mangiare sul terrazzo ? -

Ako annuì mostrando il suo di bento che aveva già preso, così si avviarono verso il terrazzino.

Appena aprirono al porta del terrazzo, le due sorelle vennero colpite da un ondata di vento.

- Brr che freddo ! -

Sussurrò Ako avvicinandosi di più alla sorella, Riko le sorrise dolcemente.

- Vieni più vicina a me, ti riscaldo io -

Sussurrò in imbarazzo andando a sedersi a terra, Ako fece come la sorella le aveva detto e così si appoggiò con la schiena sul suo corpo, iniziarono a mangiare in silenzio.

Avvolte si scambiavano carezze e baci.

- Ako-Nee, Riko-Nee -

Un Keita sorridente fece all'improvviso la sua comparsa con al seguito Mikuni.

- Ciao ragazze, come va ? -

Chiese l'amica andando a sedersi accanto a loro.

- Benone

- Avete affrontato il compito questa mattina sorelle ? Com'è andato ? –

- Alla grande –

Rispose Riko sapendo che sua sorella non aveva bisogno neanche di dire la sua.

- Waaah Mikuni, sembra buono il tuo bento ! L'hai fatto tu ? -

Chiese Keita facendo luccicare gli occhi, la ragazza scosse il capo e sorrise.

- Mia madre, ma anche i vostri sono molto belli -

- Certo, li ha fatti Ako –

Intervenne Riko sorridendo.

- Mh, si i manicaretti di Ako-Nee sono i migliori -

La diretta interessata sentì le guance arrossare.

- Smettetela, mi mettete in imbarazzo -

Sussurrò facendo ridere tutti, dopo aver pranzato il gruppetto si stese con la schiena rivolta a terra.

- Ako ? -

- Mh ? Dimmi Riko -

La gemella minore si mise a pancia in giù in modo tale da osservare il viso della sorella sotto di se, le sfiorò il naso con le dita prima di baciarla tenarmente, Keita sorrise in imbarazzo, certo avanti a lui e Mikuni le gemelle non si facevano scrupoli e si baciavano liberamente senza vergogna.

Persino Riko che era molto timida con Ako non riusciva a resistere. A parte che avanti agli estranei non le teneva neanche la mano.

- Che ne dici se oggi andiamo a prendere un gelato ? -

Chiese Riko sapendo che sua sorella ai gelati non resisteva, anche se faceva freddo, però voleva passare del tempo da sola con lei.

- Ah Riko mi spiace ma oggi devo aiutare a studiare ad una mia compagnia di classe -

Sussurrò l0altra dispiaciuta, Riko annuì stendendosi di nuovo, poi sgranò gli occhi e si mise a sedere.

- Una tua amica ? E chi sarebbe ? -

Chiese mostrandosi subito gelosa, Ako si mise a sedere anche lei e raccontò tutto.

Inizio Flashback :

Aveva appena finito il compito in classe, ed Ako aspettava che sua sorella si presentasse da lei.

- Ako-Senpai ? -

All'improvviso una voce timida la chiamò da parte.

- Ah tu sei… Sh—Shiz… -

- Shizuko –

Disse la ragazza notando come il suo nome non veniva ricordato.

- Ah già… Avevi bisogno di dirmi qualcosa ? -

L'altra annuì allegramente.

- Potresti aiutarmi con lo studio ? So che tu sei molto brava, e ultimamente i miei compiti hanno preso voti molto bassi -

- Perché a me ? –

Chiese Ako osservando la biondina, questa si accarezzò i capelli in imbarazzo.

- Mi spiace se ti causo dei problemi, ma per me è importante andare bene a scuola, e molte mie amiche mi hanno consigliato di venire a chiedere a te -

Ako annuì sorridendole.

- ok, oggi ti va bene ? -

Shizuko sorrise felicemente, poi Riko fece la sua intrusione in aula della sorella.

- Ako, andiamo a mangiare insieme. Ah scusa se non ho risposto al messaggio, ma ero impegnata con il ripasso delle materie -

Fine Flashback :

Riko annuì dopo che la sorella aveva finito il racconto.

- E dove andrete ? In biblioteca -

- No, le ho detto di venire a casa… Non vi dispiace ? –

Sia Keita che Riko scossero il capo.

- Riko ? -

Ako si accorse che la sorella aveva fatto un'espressione infastidita, e la cosa non sfuggì agli occhi dei due compagni che decisero di lasciarle da sole.

- Senti… Sei arrabbiata con me ? -

- Eh ? no, no va tutto bene –

Mentì Riko, certo che era arrabbiata ma non con lei, con se stessa che si sentiva gelosa, era gelosa che sua sorella passasse del tempo con qualcuno.

- Mi farò perdonare a dovere -

Sussurrò Ako abbracciando la sorella, Riko le sorrise baciandole la fronte.

- Torniamo, tra poco inizia l'ora -

Sussurrò mentre la campanella stava per suonare.


	20. Tradita ?

Riko mentre tornavano a casa dopo la scuola aveva detto ai due fratelli di andare avanti, lei lo avrebbe raggiunti dopo perché si era fermata a prendere una cosa importante.

- Sono a casa -

Annunciò Riko, subito sua sorella che era impegnata a cucinare si voltò verso di lei sorridendole.

- Ben tornata, ma dove sei stata -

Riko le sorrise andandole dietro e abbracciandola per la vita, poi prese un pacchettino dalla tasca e lo mostrò alla sorella.

- Ho preso questo -

Sussurrò lasciandolo in mano alla sorella, Ako sgranò gli occhi e prese il pacchetto, dentro c'era un fermaglio a forma di cuore. Si voltò a guardare Riko che era arrossita.

- T-Ti piace ? -

Ako annuì baciandola delicatamente. - Grazie, sono felice -

Sussurrò Ako porgendo alla sorella il fermaglio, Riko capì le intenzioni di sua sorella e le accarezzò i capelli, poi mise il fermaglio dove Ako di solito era abituata a metterlo.

- Grazie -

Sussurrò ancora appoggiando la testa sul petto della sorella, Riko sentì le guance andarle a fuoco poi strinse la sorella tra le braccia.

- Ako-Nee è pronto il pranzo ? -

Verso il pomeriggio Ako e Riko si trovavano nella stanza di quest'ultima, erano stese sul letto a scambiarsi baci e carezze.

- Riko, tra poco arriva Shizuko -

Annunciò la rossa.

- Ah, si -

Riko fermò le carezze che stava facendo alla sorella da sotto la maglietta.

- Senti, hai studiato per domani ? -

- Lo farò dopo –

Assicurò Riko tornando ad accarezzare la pancia piatta di sua sorella.

- Vedi che se non fai i compiti, mi fai arrabbiare -

Riko non le diede ascolto e iniziò a salire con la mano, spostò il reggiseno della sorella e accarezzò la forma del seno.

- Riko… Mi ascolti ? -

- Mh, si Ako. Studierò – Sussurrò l'altra baciando la sorella, Ako accarezzò il braccio della sorella prima di entrare anche lei nella maglia di Riko, poi scese con la mano lungo il fianco e passò la molla della gonna, Riko sospirò lasciando che la mano di sua sorella entrasse con fatica all'interno della gonna, allora Ako decise di levare la mano e abbassare la zip del tessuto, poi entrò da sotto e accarezzò la sorella da sopra le mutandine, Riko aveva il viso arrossato, contenta della reazione che aveva provocato in sua sorella, Ako era pronta a superare anche l'intimo per un tocco diretto. Mentre stava per abbassarle le mutandine, si sentì squillare il cellulare della gemella maggiore.

- Scusa -

Sussurrò con voce roca, Riko sorrise baciandole il collo e osservando lo schermo del cellulare. Lesse il nome del messaggio : Shizuko.

- Perché ha il tuo numero -

- Ah, le avevo detto che se trovava difficoltà a trovare casa nostra, poteva mandarmi un messaggio –

Riko sospirò levando la mano da sotto la maglia della sorella, Ako sentì freddo quando sua sorella si era allontanata da lei, la vide alzarsi dal letto e sistemarsi la gonna.

- Quindi è arrivata ? -

- Si, ma è in anticipo –

Sussurrò delusa Ako, si alzò anche lei dal letto, vide sua sorella sedersi alla scrivania con i libri di storia.

- Allora, vado in camera mia a studiare con Shizuko -

- Si –

Riko non diede a vedere che era davvero infastidita, poi sentì le braccia di sua sorella allacciarsi al suo collo, Riko le mise le mani sulle sue e sorrise falsamente. - A dopo. Ti amo -

- Anch'io Ti Amo Ako… Buono studio –

Si baciarono ancora, poi Ako andò ad aprire la porta.

- Ciao Ako Senpai, mi spiace essere qui in anticipo -

- Non fa niente, entra –

La bionda sorrise. - Permesso -

Shizuko si guardò attorno e seguì Ako fino alla sua stanza, osservò la camera chiusa di Riko e quella di Keita.

- Sei sola in casa ? -

- No, ci sono i miei fratelli, ma stanno studiando –

Shizuko annuì entrando nella stanza di Ako, arrossì immediatamente in imbarazzo.

- Siediti pure - Sussurrò Ako, aveva sistemato un tavolino a terra, quindi potevano mettersi sul pavimento.

- Cosa non sai fare ? -

Domandò la rossa sperando di concludere subito gli studi quel pomeriggio, almeno dopo poteva tornare da Riko.

- Ah, si Ako-Senpai… Ho portato matematica, ed inglese. Anche algebrica -

Ako sgranò gli occhi. - Non mi avevi detto che avevi alcune lacune anche in algebrica -

- Già… Mi spiace – Ako le sorrise. - Non importa -

- Grazie Ako-Senpai –

- Puoi chiamarmi solo Ako… Shizuko –

La bionda sorrise ancora. - E tu solo Shizu -

Ako non le rispose aprendo uno dei suoi quaderni, poi iniziò a spiegare qualcosa alla ragazza, in contemporanea fecero anche i compiti insieme. - Ako ? - Passati venti minuti, qualcuno bussò alla porta, sentendo e riconoscendo la voce di sua sorella, Ako sorrise.

- Riko, entra - Disse subito, non si accorse che Shizuko sembrava essersi incupita.

- Posso restare con voi ? - Domandò Riko avvicinandosi, Ako s'illuminò in volto.

- Certo che puoi - Allora la gemella minore richiuse la porta alle sue spalle, si andò a sedere sul letto dietro ad Ako, iniziò ad accarezzarle i capelli, Ako si lasciò fare. -

Comunque, lei è Shizuko, e lei è mia sorella Riko -

Sussurrò Ako presentando le due, queste si scambiarono una breve occhiata e si strinsero la mano.

- Piacere Riko-Senpai -

- Il piacere è tutto mio. Shizuko – Disse con freddezza Riko, la cosa non sfuggì alla sorella.

- Ako ? Mi aiuteresti con questo passaggio ? Non lo capisco proprio -

Sussurrò Shizuko una volta che Riko le aveva lasciato la mano, allora Ako si costrinse ad avvicinarsi di più alla ragazza e spiegarle tutto, Riko quindi si stese sul letto della sorella.

- Bene, ora passiamo ad inglese -

Sussurrò Ako aprendo velocemente l'altro quaderno, Riko nel frattempo si era addormentata, e con il fiato dolcemente stava sospirando sul collo della sorella, la quale le si era avvicinata prendendole la mano. Ako osservò l'ora tarda capendo che si sarebbe fatto tardissimo.

- Ako-Nee, vi ho portato da bere - Urlò Keita entrando in camera della ragazza.

- Grazie Kei-Chan -

- Mh ? Riko si è addormentata, vuoi che la porti in camera sua –

Ako sospirò guardando il viso della sorella.

- No, lasciala qui. Dopo mi metto anche io a dormire accanto a lei -

Keita annuì osservando l'espressione poco felice di Shizuko. -

E' brutto studiare così a lungo -

Disse prima di uscire dalla stanza. Si fece molto tardi, Riko aprì gli occhi di scatto e vide sua sorella che le stringeva ancora la mano, sorrise dolcemente baciandola tra i capelli.

- Poi devi… Ah, Riko sei sveglia, non siamo state noi vero ? -

- No – Ako non rispose finendo di spiegare le cose alla ragazza che le stava di fronte, finalmente verso le 23:00 Shizuko se ne andò via.

- Grazie infinite Ako- Senpai -

La rossa non rispose e salutò con la mano, poi entrò in camera sua dove Riko l'aspettava.

- Che stanchezza - Sussurrò stendendosi sul letto. - Vuoi che ci penso io a fartela passare ? -

Sussurrò Riko mordendole l'orecchio.

- Mi piacerebbe molto. Ma sono stanca.-

Ako chiuse gli occhi beandosi dei baci che Riko le dava, sentì i capelli della sorella solleticarle il viso e sorrise, Riko si spostò la ciocca di capelli dietro le orecchie, poi scese a baciare Ako sul mento e sul collo, la sentì sospirare.

- Ako ? - Si accorse subito che la sorella non partecipava alle sue coccole. -

Si è addormentata -

Sussurrò prima di posare la testa accanto a quella della sorella, la strinse con possessione a se, Ako nel sonno si girò avvicinando il viso a quella della sorella e posando una gamba su quella di Riko, mise la testa tra i seni della gemella più piccola e sorrise sussurrando il suo nome.

- Riko… -

Al mattino dopo Ako si svegliò per ultima, si preparò in silenzio e corse in cucina. - Riko ?-

- Ehi piccola, vieni a vedere se il pranzo e la colazione ti vanno bene ? Ho preparato tutto io per lasciarti dormire –

Sussurrò in imbarazzo, Keita era già uscito di casa. - Ma sei sola ? -

Domandò Ako sedendosi. - Si, Keita ha detto che saltava la colazione -

Ako sapeva già il perché, sua sorella non sapeva cucinare per niente, anche se la colazione consisteva in un toast con marmellata di pesca.

- Grazie Riko, ma perché ci hai pensato tu ? Potevo farlo io -

- keita se ne andato senza il pranzo… Si vede che comprerà qualcosa, o glielo porto io a scuola… Ah, perché volevo che riposarsi. Ieri sembravi stanca –

Ako sorrise di gratitudine e addentò la sua colazione, rimase shoccata da come il toast era carbonizzato.

- Ti… Ti piace ? O è poco abbrustolito ? -

- No, no va bene così… E' perfetto – Mentì Ako sorridendole.

- Meno male, volevo prendermi cura io di te… Come fai sempre tu -

- Sono felice –

Sussurrò dolcemente, Ako dopo la colazione si andò a sistemare i capelli, si mise il ferrettino che la sorella le aveva regalato il giorno prima, poi raggiunse Riko fuori alla porta, si presero per mano e si avviarono verso scuola.

- Questa è per te -

Disse Riko mostrandole il bento.

- AH… G-grazie non dovevi - Riko le sorrise.

- Sono felice di farlo per te - Sussurrò mentre erano già quasi arrivate a scuola.

- Oggi Shizuko viene di nuovo a casa ? - - Spero di no, ieri mi ha prosciugato tutte le energie – Riko annuì.

- Ehi sorelle - Ako e Riko si accorsero che il fratello le stava aspettando fuori dall'entrata della scuola.

- Keita, hai mangiato qualcosa ? Ecco il tuo bento, lo hai dimenticato a casa - Il moro sorrise nervosamente.

- Ah Riko-Nee, ti ringrazio ma… Ma oggi mangerò con Mikuni in sala pranzo, mi spiace che non ti ho avvisata. Però… Potrei prenderlo comunque - Disse Keita afferrando il bento, fece sorridere Riko. I tre si divisero per entrare nelle loro classi.

- Ako-Senpai – Shizuko comparve improvvisamente avanti ai tre fratelli, Riko strinse la mano di Ako improvvisamente.

- Volevo ringraziare ancora per ieri sera. E' possibile fare un ripasso anche oggi ? - Ako sospirò rassegnata ed annuì. Le ore passarono lentamente in classe, Shizuko si era voluta mettere accanto ad Ako per chiederle pareri di ogni genere. - Ako, ti sei trovata una bella scocciatura vero ? -

Domandò una sua amica vedendola in difficoltà con Shizuko.

- Ah, si.. Oltretutto ho una fame che non ci vedo -

- Non hai mangiato questa mattina ? –

- Si, ma Riko mi ha preparato dei toast bruciati, e quindi non ho finito la colazione –

Sussurrò Ako appoggiando la testa sul banco.

- Perché non le hai detto niente ? Ne preparavi uno tu –

Ako scosse il capo. - Era così felice per avermi preparato la colazione, non ne ho avuto il coraggio –

Rispose la rossa, poi Shizuko tornò da lei per chiederle alcune cose, finalmente arrivò l'ora di ricreazione, Ako corse dalla sorella.

- Riko ? Andiamo al solito posto - Sussurrò appena vide la sorella raggiungerla sorridente.

- Si, devo darti un ottima notizia - Sussurrò la rossa. Keita dal canto suo si stava avviando verso la sala mensa.

'' Povera Ako-Nee, mi spiace dirlo ma Riko-Nee non sa proprio cucinare… ''.

- Keita ? - Il giovane Suminoe si voltò sentendosi chiamare.

- Ah, Kiryuu Sensei, come mai è qui ? -

La bionda sorrise. - Possiamo parlare un attimo ? -

Il giovane annuì.

- Vorrei vederti oggi, in questi giorni senza di te… Mi sei mancato -

Sussurrò in imbarazzo, Keita arrossì e annuì, era davvero combattuto in quella strana relazione con la sua sensei e quei sentimenti che da poco aveva iniziato coltivare per Mikuni. Nel frattempo Ako e Riko erano arrivate sul terrazzo e si erano sedute a terra.

- Cosa devi dirmi allora ? -

Chiese curiosa Ako, la sorella cacciò un foglio e lo diede in mano ad Ako, era il compito di matematica che aveva svolto il giorno prima.

- Riko, ma hai preso cento… Come me, sono fiera di te sorellina mia -

Sussurrò Ako abbracciandola con forza.

- Si, sono felice anche io, bene. Mangiamo ? -

Domandò Riko, la sorella annuì felicemente, entrambe iniziarono a mangiare, Ako fece finta che tutto era buono e perfetto, ma il cibo era salato e in mangiabile. - E' ottimo -

Mentì Ako, al che Riko sorrise addentando la sua parte, poi mise la forchetta al suo posto e con quasi le lacrime agli occhi disse.

- Andiamo a comprare qualcosa ? -

Ako guardò la sorella non capendo.

- Perché ? -

- Fa schifo –

La gemella più grande scosse la testa con forza. -

No, è buonissimo -

Fece per mangiare un altro boccone. - Smettila Ako, fa pena, non mentire con me… - Ako allora notando che Riko le aveva stretto le mani, lasciò il bento a terra affianco a lei. -

Scusa, e che eri così felice. E volevo… -

- Non importa, mi spiace solo.. Io volevo davvero cucinarti qualcosa di buono –

Ako arrossì prima di mettersi in ginocchio. - Ma è ottimo lo stesso, davvero -

- Ako, grazie. Ma non voglio farti mangiare cose non buone. Però… Potresti insegnarmi a cucinare qualcosa ? –

La gemella più grande sorrise annuendo, si avvicinò ancora di più a Riko e l'abbracciò. - Certamente, sarà un piacere per me, è una scusa per tenerti stretta a me -

Riko sentì il cuore batterle all'impazzata quando le labbra di Ako si posarono sulle sue. Qualcuno le stava spiando in quel momento. Ako e Riko quindi tornarono nell'Aula della gemella più grande, non avevano soldi e non potevano comprarsi nulla.

- Ho troppa fame -

- Scusami –

Sussurrò Riko dispiaciuta. Ako rimase con la testa sul banco e le sorrise debolmente.

- Ako-Nee, sei ancora viva ? -

Domandò Keita entrando in aula della sorella, Ako alzò la testa e sorrise.

- Ciao Kei-chan, si sto bene -

- Tieni, ho portato qualcosa per te e Riko-Nee –

Le due gemelle sorrisero ringraziando il loro fratellino. Tornati da scuola, Ako si mise subito a cucinare il pranzo, per la felicità di Keita.

- Vieni qui Riko - Sussurrò la rossa tenendo la mano verso la sorella, Riko l'accettò e si avvicinò a lei.

- Prendi questo e taglialo, fai attenzione però -

Sussurrò passando alla sorella delle patate e un coltello da cucina, prima le fece vedere come tagliarle, Keita nel frattempo si andò a sedere in salotto. - Ako ? va bene così ? -

Domandò Riko mostrando la patata mezza tagliata, l'altra le sorrise scuotendo la testa, le aveva chiesto di tagliare a cubetti piccoli e non enormi, allora Ako le si mise dietro le spalle e avvolse le braccia attorno alla sua vita, le prese le mani e le fece vedere come fare.

Allora di pranzo le due gemelle avevano preparato tutto, Riko aveva tenuto gli occhi fissi su sua sorella per molto tempo, per capire come fare. - Era ottimo Akp-Nee - - Grazie, ma è stata anche Riko ad aiutarmi

– Sussurrò la rossa felicemente.

- Allora brava anche a te Riko-Nee -

Riko sorrise in imbarazzo, dopo pranzo aiutò Ako a lavare i piatti, poi si chiusero in camera della gemella più grande.

- Ako ? Quando viene quella -

- Quella chi ? –

Sussurrò Ako accarezzando il viso della gemella.

- Lo sai, parlo di Shizuko -

- Tra un paio d'ore, nel frattempo possiamo… -

Ako si sedette sullo stomaco di Riko e le baciò il collo, con le mani le accarezzò le braccia e intrecciò le dita con le sue.

- Riko, mi piace da impazzire quando mi tocchi -

Sussurrò Ako arrossendo, allora la rossa sorrise maliziosamente e riuscì a sciogliere la mano da quella della sorella, iniziò a scendere verso la gamba di Ako, poi insinuò la mano nelle mutandine della sorella, Ako tremò immediatamente quando sentì le sottili dita della sorella accarezzarla ma senza penetrarla.

- Riko ti prego… Entra io non c'è la faccio più ad aspettare -

Riko sorrise e fece come le aveva chiesto la sorella, Ako sgranò gli occhi e si appoggiò con la testa sul suo petto.

- Riko, più dentro -

Riko sgranò gli occhi stringendo la sorella per le spalle. - Ma così ti faccio male -

Sussurrò preoccupata, Ako guardò la sorella con il viso arrossato e con gli occhi lucidi di piacere.

- Ti prego, fallo Riko -

Riko con il cuore che le batteva a mille iniziò a spingere la mano più dentro, si fermò insicura sul da farsi, aveva paura di farle male, di levarle la verginità, ma se sua sorella le aveva chiesto di entrare in lei fino in fondo, voleva dire che lei voleva ?

- Ako-Nee, Riko-Nee ? Mikuni è venuta a casa, vuole salutarvi -

Urlò Keita entrando nella stanza delle due sorelle, queste per fortuna erano coperte con il lenzuolo del letto di Ako.

Appena i due entrarono nella stanza e videro le due sorelle in quella posizione, arrossirono di botto e si richiusero la porta alle spalle. - Cavolo, scusate ! -

Ako per lo spavento si mise più sotto alle coperte coprendosi del tutto, solo Riko era rimasta con la testa fuori dalle lenzuola.

- AAAAH Kei-chan, perché non bussi prima -

- Scusate, non volevo ! e voi chiudetevi a chiave –

Le due gemelle non risposero, mentre Ako si stringeva ancora di più a sua sorella.

- Ako ? perché volevi che io entrassi di più dentro di te ?

- Sussurrò Riko stringendo la sorella per la testa, Ako sgranò gli occhi arrossendo, poi cacciò la testa e avvicinò il viso a quello della sorella.

- I-Io volevo… Io… -

Ako non fece in tempo a rispondere perché all'improvviso si sentì bussare fuori dalla porta della camera.

- Sorelle ? è arrivata Shizuko -

Urlò Keita, senza avere il coraggio di entrare nella stanza.

- E' arrivata prima -

Sussurrò Ako piano, le due gemelle si costrinsero ad uscire dalla stanza.

- Ciao Ako-Senpai -

- Shizuko… Cosa devo spiegarti oggi ? –

Chiese appena Shizuko l'aveva salutata con un sorriso radioso.

- Vado a prenderti qualche Snake, e poi torno Ako -

Sussurrò Riko alla sorella, Ako annuì entrando in camera sua e salutando anche Mikuni che prima non aveva avuto l'occasione di salutare.

- Mikuni ? -

Riko una volta vista la sorella sparire nella sua stanza, si rivolse alla ragazza dai capelli verdi. - S-si ? -

- Mi spiace per prima, per l'imbarazzo – Disse arrossendo, Mikuni scosse la testa sorridendole. Nel frattempo Ako aveva iniziato a spiegare alcune cose a Shizuko. - Senti, io so che tu e tua sorella state insieme ? - - E allora ? -

Chiese Ako non capendo la domanda, non centrava niente con l'algebrica.

- Così… E' bello volersi bene - Ako annuì sorridendo, poi sentì la porta della sua stanza aprirsi e sorrise sapendo che era RIko, ma qualcosa di bagnato si era posato sulle sue labbra, Ako sgranò gli occhi quando si accorse che erano le labbra di Shizuko. Riko assistendo la scena lasciò cadere a terra la busta delle patatine e si andò a chiudere in camera sua, Ako allora spinse via quella ragazza e corse dietro la gemella.

- Riko, Riko ! Aprimi, ti prego Riko -

- No, vai via – Urlò l'altra affogando il pianto e le urla nel suo cuscino.

- Riko, non è come sembra, Ti prego Riko -

Ako diede diversi pugni contro la porta, fino a farsi arrossare le nocche delle mani, nel frattempo Keita si era avvicinato preoccupato.

- Che ti prende, Ako-Nee ? -

La ragazza non rispose, entrò solo in camera sua e cacciò via Shizuko.

- Vattene via -

Disse con le lacrime agli occhi, la bionda fece come le aveva chiesto e scappò di corsa. Ako allora tornò a bussare dietro la porta della sorella chiedendole di aprire.

- Riko, per favore credimi… Io non l'ho baciata è stata lei -

Sussurrò con le lacrime agli occhi, Riko finalmente si decise ad aprire la porta, s'inginocchio di fronte alla sorella e le prese il viso tra le mani, Keita e Mikuni decisero di andare via. Riko asciugò le lacrime della sorella, e singhiozzando ancora spezzando il cuore di Ako le sussurrò.

- Allora provamelo -

La gemella più grande si avvicinò per baciarla, ma Riko allontanò il viso da lei alzandosi da terra e tornando in camera sua. Ako si chiuse nella sua di stanza, si stese sul letto e si coprì gli occhi con le braccia. '' Come faccio a dimostrarglielo ? ''.

Il giorno dopo a scuola ci andarono separatamente, ma Ako sapeva già cosa fare, entrò in classe con l'idea di prendere Shizuko per un braccio, così fece e la trascinò in aula della sorella, dove Riko stava fissando fuori dalla finestra le nuvole. - Riko, ti ho portato Shizuko, diglielo. Avanti dille che sei stata tu a baciarmi - Riko si alzò dalla sedia fissando quella ragazza che aveva tanta voglia di picchiare.

- I-Io -

- Dillo porca miseria –

Urlò Ako ancora più forte. - S-si, sono stata io Riko… Sapevo da tempo che Ako-Senpai correva dietro a suo fratello, poi quando scoprì che lei aveva una relazione con la sua gemella pensai… Ho un opportunità con lei allora, così inizia ad andare male a scuola, con la scusa di avvicinarmi a lei… Ma non ci sono riuscita, Ako in classe parla sempre di te, e io quando ero a casa vostra per studiare mi sono accorta di come vi guardate in continuazione. Ako-Senpai, io sono innamorata di te -

Disse poi la bionda facendo morire di gelosia Riko, questa si avvicinò alla gemella.

- Ma io no… E poi a me non piacciono le donne - Confessò Ako osservando sua sorella.

- Sono innamorata di Riko, ma le altre donne non m'interessano -

- Come ? Non capisco – Sia Ako che Riko sapevano cosa provavano.

- Riko è più di una semplice sorella per me, lei è… La mia migliore amica, la mia seconda mamma, è colei che voglio sognare tutte le notti è la persona con cui voglio dividere la mia vita per sempre. Ma io non amo le donne, amo solo lei. E' difficile da spiegare, ma so che Riko ha capito -

L'altra annuì sorridendole.

- Si, Ako… Vedi, il nostro è un amore diverso da quello che si prova tra un ragazzo e una ragazza, noi ci amiamo follemente e io non sopporterei di perderla un giorno, vivere senza l'altra mia metà sarebbe impossibile - Confessò arrossendo, poi si rivolse alla sorella.

- Scusami Ako - L'altra scosse il capo sorridendole, mentre la classe applaudiva alle due sorelle. All'uscita da scuola Keita fu felice di vedere che le sorelle avevano fatto pace, entrambe si tenevano la mano sorridenti. - E tu fratellino ? Quando ti decidi ad uscire con Mikuni ? -

Keita arrossì voltando lo sguardo da un'altra parte, poi Shizuko arrivò correndo verso di loro, Riko si mise avanti la sorella.

- Ako- Senpai, sono venuta per porgevi le mie scuse, ho capito che l'amore che vi lega è vero e forte. Ma io ti aspetterò ancora e ti amerò lo stesso… Proverò a conquistare il tuo cuore. Ciao Ako-Senpai - Facendo un Inchino Shizuko corse via, mentre Riko arrossiva per la rabbia e Ako rideva per non piangere.


	21. Giornata con la bici

- E' deciso, andremo a fare un giro in bici, visto che sono iniziate le vacanze e domani scuola non c'è. Che ne dici Kei-Chan ? -

Chiese Ako tutta elettrizzata all'idea, il diretto interessato n on diede ascolto alle parole della sorella, era seduto al divano con la radio alle orecchie e con il cellulare in mano, stava rispondendo ad un messaggio di Kiryuu Sensei che gli aveva chiesto di andare a dormire da lei per quella notte.

Riko allora tolse le cuffiette dalle orecchie del fratello.

- Ehi ? Pronto ? -

- Ah ? Riko-Nee avete detto qualcosa ? –

Le due gemelle sospirarono e rispiegarono i loro piani della mattinata.

- Per me va bene -

- Naturalmente verrà anche Mikuni –

Keita sorrise rispondendo al messaggio della sua sensei.

'' Oggi vado a fare un giro in bici con le mie sorelle, poi verrò a casa da te ''.

'' Perfetto, ti faccio trovare una cena buonissima allora ''.

Keita non rispose, Ako e Riko nel frattempo salirono verso le loro camere.

- Riko ? Vieni un po' in camera mia ? -

Sussurrò Ako tirando la sorella verso di se, Riko la seguì con un sorriso.

- Dimmi ? -

- Senti, come mai… Da quando è successo quel fatto non mi tocchi più ? Non mi stai più attaccata come prima ? Mi odi ancora forse ? –

Domandò a brucia pelo Ako e con le lacrime agli occhi, Riko sgranò gli occhi scuotendo la testa, andò ad abbracciare la sorella immediatamente.

- No, che ti salta in testa ? io non ti odio, è solo che… Mi da fastidio pensare che qualcuno ti corre dietro e pensare che quella ti abbia baciata, io voglio che i baci sia sono una mia priorità… Tu sei solo mia -

Sussurrò arrossendo, Ako sorrise abbracciando la sorella.

- Non ci pensare più, è tutto finito Riko -

L'altra annuì sentendosi una stupida, poi posò le labbra su quelle di Ako baciandola dolcemente.

Dopo essersi preparati e aver preso le loro bici dal box, i tre fratelli si avviarono da Mikuni, poi andarono al parco.

- E' stata un'ottima idea quella di prendere le bici Ako-Nee -

La rossa sorrise in segno di risposta, dopo aver pedalato un bel po', il gruppo si fermò al parco, poi Riko disse che sarebbe andata in giro.

- Aspettami, vengo con te -

Urlò Ako legando la sua bici, nel frattempo la sorella non sentendola si era già incamminata oltre.

- Ako, TI Conviene raggiungerla, Riko non deve aver sentito. Lego io la tua bici -

Disse Mikuni sorridendo alla ragazza, Ako si accorse che la gemella in effetti era già sparita.

- Ok, grazie mille -

Sussurrò la rossa correndo a cercare Riko, questa nel frattempo si era imbattuta in un uomo sconosciuto.

- Lasciami passare -

- Dai ragazzina, divertiti con me. Vedrai che sarà emozionante, anche se urli tanto non ti sentirà nessuno –

'' Ako, aiutami … ''

Mentre correva verso la strada che sperava di aver preso sua sorella, Ako sentì un brivido lungo la schiena.

- RIKO –

Urlò iniziando a correre verso una direzione precisa, la cosa non sfuggì agli occhi di Keita che decise di seguire la sorella.

Riko cercava di scappare, ma con falso successo.

- Lasciami -

Urlò spaventata.

- Lasciala schifoso -

All'improvviso si sentì la voce di Ako giungere i due, appena la vide Riko la guardò con occhi terrorizzati, l'uomo di mezza età lasciò il braccio della rossa, Ako le si mise avanti.

- Ma bene, due gemelle. Sarà più divertente -

- Non ti azzardre a toccarla –

Disse Ako afferrando la mano di sua sorella e stringendola con forza, L'uomo rise spingendo le due ragazze a terra, facendo finire Ako su sua sorella.

- Bene, allora facciamo così. Violenterò te sopra tua sorella. Così vediamo se a voi piace -

Riko terrorizzata cercò di dimenarsi, ma Ako continuava a farle da scudo.

- Bastardo, lasciale -

Prima che l'uomo facesse qualcosa, Keita arrivò a sferrargli un pugno dritto in faccia, questo cadde sorpreso per l'inatteso arrivo.

- Ako ? Stai bene -

La rossa sorrise annuendo.

- Tu ? -

Riko si limitò ad abbracciarla.

- Si, ora che so che stai bene tu.. -

- Ti ha fatto qualcosa ? –

Riko scosse la testa e le sorrise per rassicurarla.

- Sei arrivata in tempo -

Sussurrò mentre Keita aveva steso l'uomo e aveva chiamato la polizia.

Per tranquillizzarsi, Riko andò a comprare un gelato a sua sorella, lei l'aspettava seduta sotto ad un albero con affianco Mikuni che le chiedeva come stava.

- Una bella giornata rovinata da un mostro del genere -

Ako scosse la testa.

- Non lasciamo che accada, è tutto finito -

Keita annuì mentre Riko era tornata dagli altri, si sedette con le spalle contro l'albero e aprì le gambe in modo da far sedere Ako in mezzo a lei.

- Tieni -

Sussurrò Riko porgendole il gelato, Ako allora sorrise e leccò la panna mantenendo il cono dalle mani della sorella, Riko arrossì violentemente.

'' E' troppo carina ''.

Pensò mentre sentiva l'eccitazione salirle sempre di più, Ako lasciò che anche sua sorella prendesse il gelato.

- Noi facciamo un giro -

Disse all'improvviso Keita poco sicuro di lasciarle da solo, ma in realtà si sarebbe allontanato un po' per lasciarle da sole.

- Ci sediamo più in la -

Disse poi sorridendo alle sorelle, entrambe annuirono, quando finirono il gelato, Riko strinse forte a se sua sorella.

- Quel verme, è tutta colpa mia se ti stava per… -

- Shh.. E' tutto finito, a me basta sapere che non ti ha toccata, sai ho avvertito la tua paura prima –

Riko sorrise appoggiando il mento sulla spalla della sorella, Ako le accarezzò il viso.

- Riko ? L'altro giorno non ho finito di dirti una cosa … -

Sussurrò Ako voltandosi verso la sorella e fissandola negli occhi.

- Io… V-vogl.. Perde… -

Riko le sorrise dolcemente.

- Cos'hai perso ? -

Ako scosse la testa sapendo di non essersi spiegata.

- Voglio perdere la mia… La mia verginità, con te -

Sussurrò dopo aver preso coraggio.

- Che ? io… Cioè tu vuoi… Sul serio ? -

Chiese in imbarazzo l'altra.

Ako annuì rossa come un pomodoro.

- Se per te va bene, voglio che sia tu a farmela perdere…. Riko mi fido solo di te e voglio condividere con te questa esperienza, Riko ti chiedo di farlo… -

La gemella ingoiò un gruppo di saliva e annuì emozionata e sorpresa da tale richiesta.

Riko accarezzò dolcemente il viso della sorella.

- V-Va bene Ako… Solo che non so come fare -

- Non lo so Riko, ma io… Mi fido di te, e so che sarà bellissimo -

Riko annuì, poi arrivò Keita ad interrompere il bacio che si stavano per scambiare.

- Riko-Nee, Ako-Nee. Dobbiamo andare ? -

Le due gemelle rosse in volto si alzarono da terra e presero le loro bici, seguirono Keita e Mikuni facendosi un altro giro, poi Keita lasciò il gruppo dicendo l'oro che aveva da fare.

- Quel Keita, è uno stupido -

Disse Riko gonfiando le guance.

- Stupido ? -

Sussurrò Mikuni ridendo.

- Si, ma non preoccuparti.,.. Anche se lui si vede con la sensei, prima o poi si accorgerà della persona che ha affianco -

Sussurrò Ako.

- Si vede con Kiryuu Sensei ? Non si erano lasciati ? -

Le due gemelle si guardarono negli occhi pensando di aver fatto una gaffe.

Una volta ritornate a casa, calò il silenzio tra le due sorelle.

- A-Ako ? io vado a fare il bagno, vieni anche tu ? -

Domandò Riko osservando la sorella che inciampava nella sedia.

- N-no Riko… Io lo farò dopo -

Sussurrò pensando che erano sole, e quella sera avrebbero fatto ciò che lei desiderava, per questo si sentiva agitata ed in ansia.

Passata un oretta da quando Riko era entrata in bagno per rilassarsi e pensare, Ako decise di andare anche lei.

- Ti ho già preparato tutto -

Sussurrò Riko.

- Ah, grazie -

Rispose Ako levandosi la maglia di fronte la sorella, Riko per poco non sbavò e girò la testa di lato.

'' Mamma mia, non riesco a concentrarmi. Devo stare calma, meglio se vado in camera mia a riflettere ''.

Pensò la rossa andando a stendersi sul letto, Riko guardò il soffitto per diversi minuti.

'' Se non le piace ? se le faccio male ? E poi dove si trova di preciso ? ''.

Riko iniziò a rotolare nel suo letto grattandosi la testa.

- Aaaaah non mi è mai successo di stare così nervosa -.

Urlò in preda ad una crisi, aspettare la sorella poi la rendeva ancora più agitata, poi finalmente sentì la porta del bagno chiudersi, segno che sua sorella era uscita, ingoiò la saliva in eccesso mentre pensava a quello che tra poco sarebbe successo, insomma doveva fare come sempre, accarezzarla e basta, magari doveva spingere un po' più giù la mano.

'' Vorrei anche io perdere con lei la verginità… ''

Si ritrovò poi a pensare mentre il cuore batteva a mille, la porta della sua stanza si aprì di scatto, ed entrò Ako con addosso l'accappatoio.

A quella vista Riko perse del tutto il lume della ragione, cercò di non guardare sua sorella o le sarebbe saltata addosso.

- Scusami Riko, ma volevo che mi asciugassi tu –

Spiegò Ako sedendosi sul letto, Riko annuì piano prima d'iniziare a sfregare l'accappatoio su sua sorella.

- E' da tanto che non lo facciamo. Sono davvero agitata, perché so che andremo avanti questa volta -

- A-Anche io –

Balbettò Riko, poi preso un po' di coraggio, Ako afferrò la mano della sorella e se lo portò sul seno.

- Non avere paura di toccarmi, sentiti libera di prendere il tempo che vuoi -

Disse Ako.

- In fondo i preliminari fanno venire più voglia -

Spiegò arrossendo, allora Riko annuì sorridendole e accarezzandole i seni, si abbassò quel tanto che bastava per iniziare a morderle delicatamente un capezzolo, mentre con l'altra mano le tastava l'altro, scoprì che questi sotto al suo tocco si facevano subito duri.

Ako iniziò a sbottonare la camicia della sorella, e l'aiutò a levarsela, poi le slacciò il reggiseno gettandolo a terra, si guardarono per un tempo infinito, solo dopo Ako iniziò a succhiarle un capezzolo costringendo Riko a sospirare pesantemente, la gemella più piccola appoggiò la testa su quella della sorella mentre Ako le mordeva e succhiava il capezzolo, Riko scese con la mano fino all'entrata di sua sorella, Ako allora trasalì ma non lo diede molto a vedere, si alzò dal letto senza staccare la bocca dal seno della sorella e si abbassò per abbassarle i pantaloni del pigiama, Riko sospirò quando rimase nuda con solo la biancheria intima.

Ako si mise in piedi guardando la sorella dolcemente e con il viso arrossato.

Ako si sedette a cavalcioni su sua sorella, questa iniziò ad accarezzarle i seni e a baciarla dolcemente, ci fu subito uno scontro tra le lingue, Riko succhiò la lingua della sorella, quando si staccarono per riprendere fiato, la saliva di sua sorella mischiata con la sua le cadde agli angoli della bocca, Ako allora leccò via quel rivolo di saliva.

- Ako -

Entrambe avevano il fiato corto, Ako prese coraggio e afferrò la mano di sua sorella spostandola dal suo seno alla sua intimità.

- Riko, ti amo. Ti voglio sempre di più -

- Anche io, desidero solo te –

Sussurrò Riko iniziando ad inserire il dito dentro a sua sorella. Ako sospirò per il piacere, sentendo la mano della sorella spingere sempre di più però trasalì un attimo, Riko spaventata di averle fatto male, ritirò la mano velocemente fuori da sua sorella.

- Ti ho fatta male ? -

Chiese piena di preoccupazione.

- N-no.. Vai avanti -

Sussurrò Ako, ma sua sorella le sorrise levandole l'accappatoio e lasciandola del tutto nuda.

La spinse delicatamente facendola stendere sul letto.

- Ako, non sei pronta. Per ora facciamo le solite cose di sempre, quando sarai del tutto pronta ce ne accorgeremo insieme. Ako io ti amo da morire, e riesco a capire quello che provi, il tuo cuore batte come il mio… Amore mio, aspettiamo a quando ti senti pronta davvero, non voglio che poi te ne penti. Io e te staremo insieme per tutta la vita, è una promessa, perché io amo solo te -

Ako sorrise abbracciando sua sorella con tutte le forze.

- Ti amo da morire, Riko voglio poter stare con te per tutta la vita, ogni giorno che passa, il mio cuore batte sempre di più per te. Solo per te ! -

Riko spostò una ciocca di capelli dagli occhi della sorella e la baciò di nuovo, per quella notte non ci fu più bisogno di parlare.


	22. Mamma, papà e piccoli accorgimenti

Riko si svegliò presto quella mattina, sentiva che qualcosa sarebbe accaduto molto presto, si mise in piedi facendosi leva con le mani, il viso di Ako era a pochi centimetri dal suo, sorrise notando il respiro calmo e dolce di sua sorella che le accarezzava il volto.

- Riko ? Ako ? Siamo a casa -

- Figliole ? –

All'improvviso la porta di casa si aprì, e la voce dei genitori delle due gemelle fece capolino in casa.

Riko con il cuore che batteva a tremila si gettò giù dal letto, prese la sua biancheria e iniziò a vestirsi di fretta, a poco a poco i genitori si avvicinavano di più, dopo essersi messa i suoi vestitti, cercò di svegliare Ako.

- Svegliati. Ako.. Sveglia -

Sussurrò scuotendo la gemella.

- Mmm Riko mi piace da impazzire quando fai così.. -

- Akoo, non è il momento –

Sussurrò l'altra arrossendo '' Ma che razza di sogni fa tutte le notti ? ''.

Pensò guardando la sorella, era nuda completamente, se i genitori la vedevano erano finite.

- Ako ? -

Sentendo la voce della mamma proprio fuori la stanza, Riko prese coraggio e si avvicinò alla porta, ma prima spinse l'accappatoio sotto al letto.

- Mamma -

Riko quindi uscì fuori dalla sua camera e si ritrovò il viso di entrambi i genitori.

- Papà, mamma come mai siete qui ? E senza avvisare poi -

Chiese Riko con voce da rimprovero, la madre della ragazza le sorrise dolcemente.

- Non pensavo che per tornare a casa mia dovevo chiedere alle mie figlie -

Riko arrossì rendendosi conto della cavolata che aveva detto.

- Ma Ako ? Perché non è in camera sua ? e Keita dov'è ? -

- Keita ? Beh, lui non ha dormito qua stanotte, e Ako… Sta dormendo nella mia stanza. Si, lei ha dormito con me –

- Oh, come mai ? Da quando dormite insieme, non siete un po' cresciute ? –

Riko scosse la testa arrossendo.

- No, è che questa notte aveva fatto un incubo… Allora è venuta a stare da me -

La donna annuì sorridendole, poi si avviò verso la cucina, Riko potè tirare un sospiro di sollievo.

- Come mai Keita non ha dormito a casa –

Domandò il padre del ragazzo.

- Non lo so -

Rispose Riko.

- Quando torna glielo domando… Ahahaha, a pensarci può darsi che finalmente sia diventato un uomo ! Mi spiace solo per voi ragazze… -

- Già, già… Scommetto che sia Riko che Ako avrebbero voluto dormire con lui, nel suo letto. Invece quel furbetto è stato da un'altra donna –

- Ehi, non sappiamo se è stato con una donna –

Intervenne Riko scuotendo la testa, arrivati in sala da pranzo Riko si andò a sedere al tavolo, poi la madre iniziò a preparare la colazione.

- Non vai a riposare ? Ci pensiamo io ed Ako -

Sussurrò la rossa, mentre il padre guardava prima la moglie e poi la figlia.

- Tu ed Ako ? senza litigare ? -

- Si, perché ? –

- E da quando andate così d'accordo voi due ? –

Domandò il padre di famiglia.

- Emmh, beh non è una cosa strana -

La donna sorrise annuendo.

- E' bello vedervi unite -

Disse infine voltandosi a guardare la figlia, poi due braccia si allacciarono attorno al collo della madre di Riko ed Ako.

- Buon giorno Rik… Aaah Mamma ? -

Ako accortasi che la persona che stava abbracciando non era sua sorella, slacciò le braccia dal collo della madre ed indietreggiò.

- Oh, Ako sono felice anche io di vederti -

Disse la donna sorridente, allora Riko si schiaffò una mano in faccia mentre la sorella si andava a sedere accanto a lei.

- Come mai indossi una maglia di Riko ? -

Chiese la donna poi voltandosi a osservare le figlie.

Ako si tirò leggermente i lembi della felpa prima di rispondere.

- Emm, mi piaceva e a Riko non da fastidio se qualche volta indosso le sue cose, lei indossa la mia biancheria anche -

La donna sorrise notando le guance di Riko tingersi di rosso.

- Bene, noi usciamo. Avevamo deciso di andare a fare colazione fuori oggi -

Sussurrò Ako afferrando la mano della sorella, i due genitori sorrisero osservando le figlie sparire dalla loro vista.

- Ciao Ako-Nee, Riko-Nee -

All'improvviso si sentì la voce di Keita, il giovane Suminoe entrò in casa e si precipitò in cucina, la sera prima aveva passato la notte con Kiryuu e di certo non avevano solo dormito, era talmente tanto stanco che doveva bere o del caffè o del The.

- Keita ! -

- Mamma, papà che bella sorpresa –

Sussurrò il ragazzo sorridendo.

- Allora, Keita hai dormito con una bella ragazza questa notte ? -

Chiese il padre del ragazzo andando a dargli una gomitata.

- Beh… S-si -

Confessò il ragazzo.

- Aaaah, e sarebbe la tua sensei ? EH mattacchione ? -

Domandò ancora l'uomo, Keita arrossì ancora.

- Si, però sono confuso. Per l'amore che provo per un'altra ragazza, una della mia età -

Disse Keita grattandosi la testa.

- Sei innamorato di due ragazze ? -

Il Suminoe minore non rispose, che all'improvviso le due sorelle entrarono in casa urlando.

- Ma non erano appena uscite ? -

Chiese la madre pensando che forse la calma e la sincronia tra le figlie era già appassita.

- Riko voglio sapere perché quel ragazzo ti ha salutata, perché gli hai sorrisooo -

- Ho detto che è uno che viene al mio stesso club sportivo a scuola, è solo per questo –

'' Da quando Ako è gelosa di Riko ? ''

Si domandò la madre delle due gemelle.

Verso il pomeriggio Ako e Riko continuavano a non parlarsi, poi la minore delle gemelle si andò a sedere sul divano accanto alla sorella che stava guardando la tv.

- Vado a fare un bagno… Vieni con me ?-

Domandò speranzosa, Ako annuì arrossendo. Nessuno pensò male della cosa, dato che non era la prima volta che usavano il bagno insieme.

- Ako, Riko. Non fate confusione -

Disse la madre delle gemelle facendo sorridere Keita, il quale pensava se sapesse la verità non riderebbe più così tanto.

Una volta entrate in bagno, Riko chiuse la porta a chiave per sicurezza, senza far sentire troppo il rumore della serratura.

Ako nel frattempo preparò l'acqua, poi si tolse la maglia rimanendo solo con la gonna e il reggiseno, mentre Riko aveva iniziato a spogliarsi, finalmente entrambe entrarono nella vasca.

- Aaah, un bel bagno caldo è davvero rilassante di questi tempi -

Sussurrò Ako appoggiandosi con entrambe le braccia sul bordo della vasca.

- Eh si, sorellina ? Ma non sei più in collera con me -

Chiese poi Riko osservando la sorella teneramente, Ako le sorrise e scosse debolmente la testa.

- E' tutto ok, scusami per oggi. Ma anche io sono gelosa e vederti sorridere e salutare quel ragazzo, mi ha fatto impazzire -

Confessò la gemella più grande, al che Riko le si avvicinò per darle un dolce bacio a fior di di labra.

Poi Ako si allontanò e sorrise, mentre sua sorella tornava dal lato dov'era messa prima, anche Riko si allontanò dalla sorella prendendo a lavarsi le braccia.

- Sai.. -

Iniziò a dire Ako.

- Quando avevamo sei anni, quando dormivamo ancora insieme, una notte mi accorsi che ti stavi toccando proprio li… Ero in totale imbarazzo e non sapevo se stavi bene ed ero anche preoccupata per te, per i rumori che facevi, non avevo capito … -

Riko osservò la sua amata sorella con il viso in fiamme.

- Davvero ? mi spiace -

Ako scosse la testa per farle capire che andava tutto bene.

- Quando capì cos'era Pensavo, che forse stavi scoprendo il tuo corpo, che era un modo per i gemelli di staccarsi dall'altro fratello, per capire che io e te non eravamo più una cosa sola, non dovevamo passare più così tanto tempo insieme. Per evitare qualcosa d'imbarazzante… Per questo chiesi alla mamma di farmi fare una cameretta tutta per me -

- Ako.. Io credevo che non volevi più stare con me, e soffrivo per questo -

- Mi spiace, però non è questo… Vedi dopo quella sera un giorno mi masturbai pensando a te, lo ricordo come se fosse ieri, la mia mano che si muoveva da sola e le labbra che mi ero morsa con forza per non farmi sentire, proprio come facevi tu… -

Ako arrossì prima di portare la sua mano verso i propri seni.

- Da allora non lo feci più… Ma quando avevamo undici o dodici anni… Mi è capitato più volte di toccarmi pensando a te… Mi piaceva anche il pensiero che tu protesi vedermi, ma non te l'ho mai fatto notare -

Concluse Ako sospirando.

- Tu sei… Sei sempre stata innamorata di me ? -

- Si, da sempre –

Rispose Ako, era la prima volta che si liberava di quel fardello che portava da anni, Riko arrossendo si avvicinò alla sorella e la fece sedere sul bordo della vasca.

- fallo.. Voglio vederti -

Sussurrò aspettando che Ako iniziasse a toccarsi, con timidezza la mano finì in mezzo alle proprie gambe, Riko osservava sua sorella che muoveva su e giù quella mano, che faceva entrare ed uscire il dito dalla sua fessura, poi non resistette più e iniziò a leccarla.

- RIKO -

Ako si aggrappò alle spalle di sua sorella con forza, poi sentì la mano di Riko spingerla a toccarsi ancora, evidentemente la scena aveva fatto impazzire molto la gemella, in breve l'acqua della vasca si svuotò quasi tutta e cadde sul pavimento, solo poche ore dopo la madre delle ragazze urlò loro che avevano combinato un macello, per rimediare al danno, le gemelle inventarono che avevano iniziato a discutere per il cuore di Keita e nella lite hanno bagnato tutto a terra.


	23. Passione in montagna

Verso sera, la famiglia si riunì a cena, dopo tanto tempo erano di nuovo insieme.

- Per quando tempo vi fermata a casa ? -

Domandò Ako alla madre cercando di tagliare la carne.

- Per due o tre giorni -

- Capisco, noi avevamo in progetto di andare in montagna –

Disse ancora riferendosi al messaggio che Mikuni aveva inviato a lei e sua sorella e a Keita, voleva che loro quattro andassero insieme alla casa in montagna dove avevano trascorso già le vacanze, diceva si la era bello d'estate, ma con la neve era tutto più magico.

- Andate pure ragazzi, io e papà staremo bene soli -

- Dovremmo partire domani –

Aggiunse Keita sorridendo, Riko poi da sotto al tavolo mostrò alla sorella il suo cellulare, per farle capire che doveva prenderlo per leggere un messaggio che lei le aveva inviato.

'' Oggi dovremmo dormire separate. Mamma o papà potrebbero capire ''

'' E va bene uffa =( ''

Rispose l'altra, Riko si lasciò quasi scappare una risatina, poi rispose.

'' T.T ''

Anche Ako sorrise.

- Ragazze ? C'è qualcosa che non va ? -

Domandò il padre di Keita.

Riko&Ako : - Eeeeh ? No, no tutto ok –

Dopo cena, Riko corse in camera sua, si andò a sedere alla sua scrivania per fare una ricerca con il pc.

'' Devo fare quella cosa ''.

Pensò accendendo il monitor, appena la pagina si aprì, scrisse subito quello che le interessava, sospirò prima di iniziare a leggere.

All'improvviso sentì la voce di sua sorella e quindi si costrinse a spegnere tutto, ma il pc aveva iniziato a bloccarsi.

'' Porca… Spegnati… ''

Sususrrò in preda al panico, alla fine decise di mettere una giacca sopra al monitor e di stendersi sul suo letto.

- Riko ? -

Ako entrò in camera della sorella e si sedette sul suo letto.

- Ehi, come mai sei qui ? -

Ako le sorrise e si chinò a baciare le labbra della gemella.

- Volevo questo, ma ti ho forse svegliata ? -

Riko scosse il capo.

- No, stavo solo riposando un po' -

- Va bene, senti tesoro. Io aiuto mamma con i piatti… Dopo magari passo a darti la buona notte –

Le fece l'occhiolino e Riko annuì sorridendole dolcemente.

Appena si assicurò che la sorella era uscita dalla stanza, Riko tornò a leggere le sue notizie mentre ad ogni lettera il viso so faceva sempre più rosso.

Ako smise di aiutare la madre quando la donna era andata a letto dicendo di essere troppo stanca, decise di salire in camera di Riko per darle la buona notte.

Quando aprì la porta,sua sorella dormiva con la testa sul computer.

'' Ma che ha fatto per addormentarsi in questo modo ? ''

Pensò osservando il monitor, era spento, ma quando mosse il mauser e lesse quello che vi era scritto, Ako per poco non sveniva per la sorpresa.

'' Dove si trova la verginità di preciso '' poi ancora '' Fa molto male '' oppure '' Come darle il più piacere possibile ''.

- Riko… -

La rossa osservò il viso della sorella addormentato, lesse anche lei alcune notizie che le interessava sapere, dopo di che appoggiò la sorella nel suo letto e le baciò la fronte.

Al mattino i tre fratelli erano pronti per partire.

- Fate buon viaggio ! -

- Non cacciatevi nei casini, mi raccomando –

Aggiunse la madre dei tre.

- Si tranquilli -

Ako e Riko si presero per mano sotto lo sguardo indagatore della loro madre, mentre Keita salutava ancora i genitori.

- Dai, dobbiamo correre -

Disse all'improvviso la gemella più grande trascinandosi Ako dietro, Keita le seguì fino alla stazione.

Mikuni era già lì ad aspettare i tre compagni.

- Ciao, scusaci il ritardo -

- Ehi ciao, non vi preoccupate. Siete arrivati in tempo –

Disse riferendosi al treno che stava per arrivare.

Il viaggio fu molto divertente, insieme progettarono molte cose, di mangiare pesce fritto e patatine alla sera, di guardare film horror per la gioia di Keita, e poi di dormire tutti insieme.

Arrivati finalmente alla baita, Riko si gettò sul divano urlando ' Che stanchezza ''.

- Riko, non è il momento di dormire, aiutami con la cena -

La rimproverò la sorella.

- E perché proprio io ? -

Chiese lei mettendosi a sedere e osservando Ako mentre di sistemava i capelli in un codino. Riko arrossì alla vista del viso della sorella che le sorrideva.

- Sbaglio o sei tu che mi avevi chiesto di insegnarti a cucinare ? -

- E va bene –

Nel frattempo, Keita e Mikuni mettevano in ordine le stanze dove avrebbero dormito quella notte.

- Le tue sorelle, le mettiamo insieme ? -

- Si, tanto non farebbe la differenza, sicuramente si sveglieranno apposta per dormire insieme quelle due –

Mikuni sorrise annuendo e iniziando a fare il letto.

- Questa notte, posso dormire con te -

Chiese all'improvviso Keita arrossendo, la ragazza sussultò a tale richiesta, poi annuì piano.

Dopo cena i quattro si andarono a sedere sul divano per vedere la tv.

- Ho sonno, vado a dormire -

Disse Mikuni alzandosi dal letto, non aveva propria voglia di dormire alle 22:00 ma era perché si vergognava dopo ad andare in camera con Keita, la cosa non sfuggì al ragazzo che capì di aver fatto una richiesta troppo spinta alla ragazza.

- Vado anche io -

Disse il giovane alzandosi, le due sorelle rimaste da sole si abbracciarono continuando a vedere la televisione.

- Mikuni ? -

Il moro appena raggiunta la ragazza dai capelli verdi, l'afferrò per le braccia, notò subito il rossore che era apparso sul viso della ragazza.

- Mi spiace se ti ho messa in imbarazzo -

- No, non è colpa tua –

Sussurrò cercando di non far tremare la voce, i due quindi si stesero sul letto, piombò il silenzio nella stanza.

'' Cavolo, cosa faccio ? Perché sento il bisogno di starle abbracciato ? ''

'' mamma mia, se si avvicina non resisto. E' troppo bello ''

Pensavano i due compagni, fu keita a fare la prima mossa voltandosi verso la ragazza.

- Mikuni ? io.. P-posso baciarti ? -

L'altra arrossì annuendo silenziosamente, Keita allora posò le labbra su quelle morbide della ragazza, sapeva che stava tradendo la sua sensei, ma non riusciva a trattenersi do fronte a Mikuni, non riusciva a evitare il suo sguardo, non riusciva a non notare il battito del suo cuore andare troppo forte nelle sue vicinanze.

Mikuni inserì la lingua timidamente nella bocca di Keita, mentre il giovane Suminoe accarezzava le braccia della ragazza, Mikuni lasciò che le carezze del ragazzo si facessero più ardenti, sospirò di piacere quando la bocca di Keita si posizionò sul suo collo.

- Keita… -

Sospirò quel nome con tanta passione e desiderio, sgranò gli occhi quando il moro le aveva toccato il seno da sopra la maglia, mantenendo del rispetto nei suoi confronti.

- A-spetta -

Sussurrò lei, il ragazzo tolse la mano dal suo seno e la guardò dispiaciuto, forse le aveva dato fastidio, ma rimase sorpreso quando la giovane che gli stava di fronte si era sbottonata la camicetta, liberando così i seni .

Ingoiò la saliva prima di toccare un capezzolo da sotto al reggiseno, il viso contorto dal piacere di Mikuni fece impazzire del tutto Keita, il quale con una mossa sola si posizionò a cavalcioni sulla ragazza premendo la sua eccitazione contro la femminilità di lei.

- Keita… -

A quel richiamo, il giovane sorrise quando capì che poteva andare avanti, si tolse la maglia gettandola in un angolo della stanza, Mikuni gli accarezzò il petto con dolcezza, poi lo costrinse ad abbassarsi per baciarli il collo e poi le labbra.

Si staccarono solo per riprendere fiato, Keita si alzò quel tanto che bastava per slacciarsi la cintura dei pantaloni, rimanendo solo in boxer mentre Mikuni si levava anche la gonna.

- Sei pronta ? -

- Si, lo aspettavo da una vita –

Sussurrò facendo sorridere il ragazzo, Keita notando l'imbarazzo della ragazza le prese la mano facendola passare dal suo collo fino all'interno delle mutande, Mikuni sgranò gli occhi sentendo il caldo membro del ragazzo.

- Muovila così -

Sussurrò lui muovendo la mano della ragazza su è giù, Mikuni sgranò gli occhi poi quando sentì che Keita le aveva lasciato la mano per farla fare da sola, lo vide muovere il bacino pieno di eccitazione.

Keita continuò a baciarle il collo poi scese ai capezzoli mordendoli piano, scese sempre di più costringendo la ragazza a lasciare andare la presa, le allargò le gambe, Mikuni però le richiuse spaventata.

- Non avere paura -

Sussurrò prima di ritornare ad aprire le gambe della ragazza, leccò il clitoride dolcemente strappandole piccoli gemiti.

- Ah… K-Keita -

Mikuni si contrasse sotto al ragazzo che iniziò anche a muovere il dito all'interno della fessura della ragazza, poi si mise in ginocchio e prese dai pantaloni qualcosa, la verde arrossì notando un preservativo.

Keita si tolse le mutande lasciando completamente uscire il suo membro, poi inserì il profilattico.

- Quando sei pronta, dimmelo -

Le sussurrò dolcemente, la ragazza annuì sussurrando che era pronta, allora Keita penetrò Mikuni piano, notando il viso della ragazza contorto in una smorfia di dolore si fermò per farla abituare alla nuova sensazione, poi spinse ancora un po' fino a rompere quella barriera.

Mikuni spalancò gli occhi aggrappandosi con tutte le sue forze al collo di keita, il ragazzo iniziò a spingere dentro di lei con dolcezza e lentamente, poi sentendo i gemiti della ragazza iniziò a spingere più velocemente.

- Ah, Keita.. Keita -

- S-dimmi ? –

- E' bellissimo. Aaah -

Keita sorrise spingendo di nuovo dentro la ragazza sempre più velocemente.

Riko ed Ako erano rimaste a guardare la t-v da sole, quando le mani s'intrecciarono entrambe si alzarono dalla poltrona, spensero tutto e si avviarono verso la loro camera.

Ako strinse forte la mano della sorella quando furono arrivate avanti al letto che avrebbero condiviso quella notte.

Il ricordo di quella ricerca che sua sorella aveva fatto le fece tremare il cuore.

- Ako ? Vorrei darti una cosa -

Sussurrò Riko arrossendo.

- C-cosa ? -

La gemella si avvicinò al borsone e prese un pacchettino.

- L'ho preso due giorni fa. Ma non sapevo come dartelo -

Spiegò lei porgendole il regalo, Ako aprì subito per vederne il contenuto e sgranò gli occhi, un anello color d'oro con sopra incisi i loro nomi, era quello il regalo della sorella, vi era anche un cuore separato da una freccetta, la scritta era tutta in argento.

- Cosa c'è ? non ti piace ? -

Chiese Riko notando il viso della sorella che sembrava essere incredulo avanti a quel regalo.

- Abbiamo gli stessi gusti, si vede che siamo gemelle -

Riko non capì cosa sua sorella volesse dirle, la vide andare vicino alle proprie cose e prendere anche lei un pacchetto, identico al suo.

- Aprilo -

Sussurrò sorridendole con dolcezza, Riko fece come la sorella le aveva chiesto, entrambe si erano sedute sul letto.

Nel pacchetto vi era un anello identico a quello che lei aveva regalato ad Ako, sgranò gli occhi osservando la sorella con un sorriso dolce.

- E' una cosa incredibile -

Sussurrò Riko, l'altra gemella sorrise calorosamente e le si tuffò tra le braccia facendo stendere la sorella sul materasso, passò la lingua sul suo collo e lo morse dolcemente, Riko allora spinse sua sorella sotto di se e le si mise a cavalcioni, in poco tempo erano entrambe nude.

I respiri affannati, la mano di Riko iniziò a scendere verso l'entrata della sorella, iniziò a fare cerchi veloci attorno al clitoride della gemella mentre mordeva e succhiava i capezzoli di Ako, questa le accarezzava solo i seni, ma voleva di più.

Quindi iniziò anche lei a toccare sua sorella proprio lì, Riko sentendo la mani di Ako entrare dentro di lei smise di succhiarle i capezzoli e le sorrise.

- Riko, spingi fino in fondo -

- Sei sicura ? –

L'altea sorrise annuendo.

- Si, sento che è il momento giusto -

Sussurrò l'altra.

- Ok, allarga un po' di più le gambe -

Le disse arrossendo, Ako obbedì e sentì la mano della sorella iniziare a scendere verso la sua verginità.

- Aspetta… Allarga anche tu -

Riko sgranò gli occhi e rimanendo stesa su sua sorella allargò anche lei le gambe, Ako iniziò a spingere la mano fino in fondo fino a quando entrambe non ruppero quella barriera sottile.

- Ahh -

Insieme all'unisono sospirarono e gemettero di piacere, passati pochi minuti da quando avevano perso la verginità, Riko ed Ako si guardarono negli occhi dolcemente, poi insieme in sincronia continuarono.

Ako faceva movimenti veloci e circolatori all'interno della sorella, facendola ansimare sempre di più.

Mentre Riko muoveva su e giù velocemente la mano.

- Aaah è fantastico, si Riko… aaah ti amo. TI AMO -

Urlò Ako mordendosi le labbra, anche Riko si morse le labbra sapendo comunque di non riuscire a trattenersi.

- Aaah Ako.. Io… Io ti amo, è bellissimo voglio fare l'amore con te sempre… Ti amo, ti amo, ti amo -

Glielo avrebbe detto fino allo sfinimento, quella notte la passione aveva travolto due coppie innamorate.


	24. Ritorno a casa

Riko sospirò nel sonno prima di svegliarsi. Aprì gli occhi lentamente e vide la testa di sua sorella appoggiata sui suoi seni.

- Ehi, tesoro svegliati -

Le sussurrò accarezzandole la testa, ma Ako non aprì gli occhi, si strusciò di più contro la sorella, allora Riko le baciò la fronte e poi la guancia.

- Mh ? RIko. Buon giorno -

Sussurrò Ako aprendo gli occhi lentamente.

- Buon giorno -

Sussurrò lei baciandola di nuovo.

- Andiamo a fare colazione -

Chiese Ako mordendosi le labbra, l'altra annuì alzandosi dal letto, entrambe presero la loro biancheria e si vestirono.

- Ako ? Vedi un po' -

Riko scostò le lenzuola e puntò il dito verso le lenzuola, Ako sgranò gli occhi quando si accorse della macchia rossa sul bianco lenzuolo.

- Lo abbiamo sporcato di sangue -

Sussurrò Ako arrossendo.

- Già, che vergogna, non dobbiamo permettere che se ne accorga nessuno -

Continuò la gemella più piccola ricoprendo il lenzuolo con la coperta, dopo avrebbero pulito in qualche modo.

- Buon giorno Ako-Nee, Riko-Nee -

Disse allegramente Keita notando le sorelle che erano appena uscite dalla stanza, Riko si accorse subito delle lenzuola messe in un angolo del corridoio.

- Come mai quelle sono li ? -

Chiese al fratello.

- Oh… B-Beh, si sono macchiate… Penso di bevanda -

Keita fece per andare in camera sua ma…

- Diciamo che ieri tu e Mikuni non avete dormito -

Sussurrò ridendo.

- Eeeeh non siamo gli unici, ad Ako-Nee si vedono ancora i segni del succhiotto -

Disse leggermente irritato, Ako sgranò gli occhi toccandosi il collo, poi si girò verso il primo specchio e notò il segno che le aveva fatto la sorella.

- RIKO, ti avevo avvertita non fare i succhiotti -

- Mi spiace Ako, non volevo..E che eri troppo carina e mi stavi facendo impazzire –

- Non centra niente, Riko inizia a scappare –

La rossa sgranò gli occhi correndo ai ripari, si mise dietro al fratello Keita, Ako cercò di afferrare la sorella, poi Riko scappò via e cadde sul divano dopo che la sorella le si era gettata addosso.

- Dai Ako, non lo farò più… Tanto ora non andiamo a scuola -

- Ah zitta, mi vergogno a tenere quel segno addosso –

Urlò Ako facendo sorridere tutti.

Nella giornata i quattro si fecero prima un giro fuori con la neve, fecero un pupazzo di neve tutti insieme e poi guerra.

Dopo di che tornarono in casa per farsi dei bagni caldi, per prima andarono Riko ed Ako che non fecero altro che spruzzarsi l'acqua addosso e baciarsi, poi entrò Mikuni.

- Ako ? Ho un idea per quando riguarda le lenzuola -

- Le dobbiamo mettere assieme a quelle di Mikuni ? –

- Come hai fatto a capire ? –

L'altra alzò le spalle sorridendole.

Dopo che anche Keita si era fatto il bagno decisero tutti di fare un gioco di ruolo per ammazzare il tempo.

- Inizia a nevicare -

Sussurrò Riko guardando fuori la finestra.

- Whau quanta neve -

Urlò Ako andando ad affacciarsi, sorrise mentre sua sorella la guardava dolcemente.

La sera, Riko ed Ako decisero di passare la notte assieme a Mikuni e Keita, raccontandosi storie, e spuntini di mezzanotte.

- Riko smettila di dire quelle cose, ho paura -

Ako si aggrappò al braccio della sorella dopo aver sentito la storia horror che le aveva raccontato.

- Dai sorellina, è tutta finzione -

- Davvero ? –

Chiese con gli occhi lucidi l'altra.

- Chissà -

Intervenne Keita facendo tremare persino Mikuni, Ako si aggrappò ancora di più a sua sorella.

I giorni volarono veloci, fino ad arrivare al terzo giorno, quando il gruppetto tornò a casa, Keita decise di accompagnare Mikuni quindi Ako e Riko rimasero sole.

- Ehi, questo vuol dire che rimaniamo sole ? mamma e papà saranno tornati a lavoro –

Annunciò Riko una volta arrivate all'entrata di casa, Ako sorrise annuendo e aprendo la porta, fu un attimo e sua sorella l'aveva spinta in casa baciandole il collo.

- Aah Riko, aspetta un po' -

Rise Ako mentre sua sorella in sole poche spinte l'aveva condotta sul divano, Ako tolse la felpa della sorella con il cuore che batteva a mille quando…

- RIKO, AKO ? -

Le due gemelle prese dalla passione, non si erano accorte della presenza dei genitori in casa, e dello zio che le stava guardando con gli occhiali da sole che ricadevano dal naso.

- Mamma ? Che ci fate ancora qui ? -

Domandò Riko mettendosi a sedere dopo che si era alzata dal corpo della sorella, Ako si fece leva mantenendosi con la mano sul divano, osservò il viso sconvolto dei presenti e del fratello del lodo papà. Si ristese sul divano coprendosi gli occhi in imbarazzo.

Naturalmente in breve tempo, dopo che le sorelle si erano risistemate i vestiti, iniziò la vera catastrofe.

- Ditemi cosa stavate facendo -

- Mamma noi –

Ako si avvicinò alla donna, ma lo sguardo inorridito dei genitori la fece indietreggiare.

- Zitta ! Da quando va avanti questa storia ? Perché vi stavate baciando a quel modo ? -

Riko abbassò lo sguardo prima di intervenire.

- Non la sgridare, è colpa mia -

- NO, non è vero –

Ako afferrò la mano della sorella.

- Noi ci amiamo -

Confessò Riko in imbarazzo.

- Voi siete due pazze, non potete il vostro è un amore impossibile, in morale. Vi rendete conto ? -

- NON E' VERO –

Ako urlò dal dolore e dalla rabbia, poi scappò via di casa inseguita da Riko.

- Mh ? Ako-Nee, Riko-Nee dove andate ? -

Keita venne spinto di lato dalle due sorelle non capendo cosa fosse accaduto, poi notando gli occhi sconvolti dei genitori capì tutto.

- Ako aspettami per favore -

Quando Riko raggiunse la sorella l'abbracciò con forza.

- Lo sapevamo Ako, se lo scoprivano i nostri genitori non ne sarebbero stati felici -

Ako appoggiò la testa sul petto della sorella e pianse.

- Ma io non voglio perderti -

- Neanche io… E ti prometto che insieme vinceremo anche questa battaglia –

Sussurrò Riko prima di baciare le labbra della sorella, non curandosi della macchina che le aveva raggiunte.

- Entrate voi due, tornate a casa -

Solo la voce fredda della loro madre le fece tornare con i piedi per terra, Ako afferrò la mano della sorella e insieme entrarono in macchina.

'' Com'è potuto succedere.. Alle mie figlie poi ''

Pensava la donna sconvolta.


	25. Febbre e Passione

Aveva preso la febbre, Ako si era ammalata quando era uscita di casa senza giacchetta.

- 39.2 è molto alta -

Sospirò Riko preoccupata, in parte si sentiva colpevole. Riko s'inginocchiò accanto al letto dove stava riposando la sorella, Ako respirava affannosamente e aveva la faccia tutta rossa, in testa aveva la pezza bagnata posata con amore da sua sorella, Ako si voltò a guardare la gemella e le sorrise appena, la pezza scivolò sul suo volto.

- R-Riko -

Sussurrò appena mentre l'altra le rimetteva al posto la pezza bagnata.

- Dimmi -

Sussurrò.

- Non mi… Lasc- lasciare -

Riko scosse la testa e le baciò la guancia.

- Vado solo in bagno -

Sussurrò la rossa sorridendo, Ako strinse la mano attorno al braccio della sorella.

- Non riesco a staccarmi da te, ti prego non mi lasciare. Io ti amo -

Probabilmente Ako delirava.

- Ehi, sono qui. Tranquilla, non ti lascerò mai -

Sussurrò Riko accarezzando la guancia della sorella, sorrise pensando a quando fosse carina con il viso arrossato per la febbre, Ako si tranquillizzò e chiuse gli occhi.

- Però è una guerra persa dall'inizio -

- Se dici così, allora non vale la pena combattere per il nostro amore ? Ako io ti amo e non permetterò a nessuno di separarci, nessuno capito ? Se dici che è una guerra persa allora non vuoi provarci, se invece combatti al mio fianco, io ti prometto che anche questa volta ce la caveremo… Insieme -

'' Quelle due… ''

La madre delle gemelle aveva ascoltato involontariamente il discorso delle figlie, decise di andare via per non vedere più nulla.

In quel momento passò anche il padre di Ako e Riko, non salutò la moglie erano entrambi sconvolti degli avvenimenti della sera prima, decise di vedere cosa stavano combinando le figlie.

- AKO ? se mi stringi così la mano mi fai male -

Aveva sussurrato la più piccola, l'altra non aveva risposto.

- Ti stendi accanto a mee .

- Non posso, anche se vorrei –

Ako mise il broncio iniziando a coprirsi il volto con le lenzuola.

- Abbracciami almeno -

Riko sorridendole aveva annuito, avvolse le braccia attorno alla vita della sorella.

Il padre delle gemelle era rimasto a guardare le due abbracciate, Riko aveva iniziato a giocare con i capelli di Ako dolcemente, le sussurrava qualcosa nell'orecchio e Ako arrossiva, non solo per la febbre.

- Mi prenderò cura di te per sempre -

Fu l'unica cosa che aveva capito, l'uomo sospirò lasciandosi dietro la scena delle due sorelle che si stringevano la mano.

- Riko ? solo un bacio dai ? Non resisto più -

- Ako, sembri una bambina –

Sussurra la gemella più piccola accostando le labbra a quelle della sorella, erano così calde e morbide e lei le desiderava tanto.

Quando Riko si staccò da sua sorella, Ako le sorrise dolcemente e con la mano l'attirò verso di se per baciarla ancora, insinuò la lingua nella sua bocca e iniziò ad accarezzare quella della sorella, rimaste senza fiato si separarono, un filo di saliva colò sulle labbra di Ako, alla vista del viso rosso della sorella e di quei baci che tanto le mancavano Riko leccò via quella saliva dalle labbra della gemella e tappò un gemito della sorella.

- Riko, facciamo l'amore ? -

Domandò Ako accarezzando con il pollice le labbra della gemella, Riko arrossì, non riusciva a resistere a quella tentazione, ma doveva pensare al bene della gemella.

- Non stai bene Ako -

- Se lo facciamo, starò sicuramente meglio –

Provò ad insistere Ako, ormai entrambe avevano perso il lume della ragione, non sapevano che la loro madre le stava osservando, la donna vide Riko che scavalcava la sorella per andare a stendersi accanto a lei sul letto, poi vide Ako che piano aveva iniziato a sbottonarsi la camicetta e lasciare liberi i seni, non si erano accorte di avere la porta semi aperta.

Riko sussurrò qualcosa nell'orecchio della gemella che sorrise lasciandosi spogliare dalla sorella, Riko si mise a cavalcioni sulla pancia di Ako e aveva iniziato a baciarle il collo, poi con la lingua era scesa fino ai seni, aveva morso e succhiato delicatamente i capezzoli della sorella e con la mano aveva sfiorato l'altro, Ako aveva iniziato a sospirare e a gemere, si dimenava sotto alla sorella e le aveva graffiato la schiena, Riko allora si tolse la maglia, poi prese la mano della sorella per farla posare sui suoi seni, Riko nascose la testa nell'incavo del collo della gemella e aveva iniziato ad accarezzare Ako proprio nella sua femminilità, allora Ako si era morsa le mani per non urlare, Riko muoveva sempre più velocemente la mano dentro di lei, Ako sembrava essere diventata dello stesso colore dei capelli rossi, una lacrima le era uscita dagli angoli della bocca, talmente tanto era eccitata, gettò la testa indietro alzandosi leggermente con il busto.

Poi Ako sussurrò qualcosa, sembrava una supplica dall'espressione che aveva fatto, Riko aveva annuito quasi timidamente.

La madre delle due ragazze, sconvolta com'era non riusciva a tener fermo il cuore che aveva iniziato a batterle forte, vide Riko annuire piano e a guardare la sorella che delicatamente aveva lasciato stenderla sotto di se, poi Ako iniziò a baciare Riko fino a scendere all'ombelico, fino ad abbassarle la biancheria intima ed iniziare a succhiare proprio la, Riko strinse le mani attorno al cuscino, mentre una mano si insinuò all'interno dei capelli della sorella, si morse le labbra e cercò di non urlare mentre Ako continuava la sua dolce tortura.

Ako sentendo la sorella tremare sotto di se, inserì anche un dito all'interno di lei, poi cacciò via il viso ormai bagnato dagli umori della sorella.

Akane, la madre delle gemelle riuscì a leggere il labiale , Riko aveva sussurrato un '' Ti amo '' e Ako aveva risposto con un '' Ti amo anch''io ''.


	26. Inviti in piscina

Dopo aver fatto l'amore, Riko decise di rivestirsi lentamente, per non svegliare sua sorella.

- RIko ? -

Ma Ako era già sveglia, infatti la rossa si sentì tirare dalla calda mano della gemella più grande.

- Ehi, ti ho svegliata io ? -

- No, ma dove vai ? –

- A prendermi da bere, vuoi qualcosa –

Ako scosse leggermente la testa, poi si mise un dito sulle labbra e iniziò a tamburare su di esse.

Riko sorrise posando le sue labbra su quelle della sorella.

Quando Riko arrivò in cucina, la prma persona che incontrò fu proprio sua madre che neanche la guardava in faccia.

- Come sta Ako ? -

Dopo aver rotto quel silenzio imbarazzante, l'unica cosa che venne in mente di dire fu solo quella.

- Meglio, si sta riprendendo -

Rispose , Riko decise di tornare in camera sua, fu per le scale che incontrò la gemella la quale era appena uscita dalla stanza, Riko le si mise affianco.

- Che fai ? Se me lo chiedevi ti aiutavo io ad arrivare in cucina -

Ako scosse la testa e mise una mano sul fianco della gemella.

- Devo parlare con nostra madre -

Sussurrò prima di lasciare sola sua sorella, Riko decise di seguirla per origliare cos'aveva da dirle.

- Riko-Nee? -

- Shh, Keita –

Il giovane Suminoe seguì le due gemelle, vide Ako avvicinarsi alla loro mamma e Riko rimanere nascosta per spiare la conversazione.

- Mamma, ti devo parlare -

Fu l'unica cosa che riuscì a dirle, la donna non rispose, si limitò ad annuire con la testa.

- Noi ci amiamo, non puoi cambiare le cose, è tutto perfetto tra noi, devi solo capirlo. Non sarà facile lo so. Ma sappi che non lascerò mai Riko. Fattene una ragione e mi spiace che ora ci detesti così tanto da non volerci più guardare in faccia -

Diretta, senza giri di parole.

- Mi spiace che pensiate questo, ma non posso odiare le mie figlie, neanche se ci provassi con tutta me stessa -

La risposta arrivò dritta e precisa.

Dopo quel discorso comunque, madre e figlie non parlarono più di ciò che era accaduto, una settimana dopo Riko ed Ako stavano tranquillamente giocando a punzecchiarsi nella loro camera, fin quando decisero di rincorrersi fino a cadere sul divano in salotto, anche se c'erano i genitori ad osservarle.

- Riko, ora basta giocare si studia –

- Coosa ? –

Riko si alzò di scatto con il busto colpendo con la testa quella della sua gemella.

- Ahio Riko -

Le due sorelle si sorrisero facendo anche ridere la loro madre.

Nel pomeriggio mentre Ako cercava di far capire matematica alla sorella, Shizuko bussò alla loro porta.

- Potrei vedere Ako-sempai per favore -

- Shizuko ? Come mai qui ? –

Domandò la diretta interessata che sentendo il suo nome si era presentata alla porta con affianco Riko.

- Vorrei invitarti in piscina, la mia famiglia ne possiede una situata nell'Hotel di mio padre, che en dici ? Ho solo un biglietto per entrare gratis, ma se vorrai far venire anche i tuoi. Basta cercarlo -

- Si sembra una bella idea, ma verrò quando usciranno altri biglietti –

Rispose la rossa.

- Che peccato, sono validi solo per domani -

Rispose l'altra, era ovvio che era una scusa.

- Ako, vai. Dopo che avrai trovato i biglietti ti raggiungo -

Disse Riko guardando male l'altra ragazza che aveva iniziato a fare i salti di gioia.

Così il giorno dopo Ako si ritrovò a partire da sola.

- Appena arriviamo chiediamo subito i biglietti per i miei fratelli ? Ne possiamo cercare uno anche per la ragazza di Keita ? -

- Ma certo, ce ne saranno molti –

- Perché non li hai portati prima ? –

L'altra sorrise senza rispondere, ovvio era una truffa per rimanere sola con lei.

L'Hotel era grandissimo e bello, un posto davvero accogliente, e la stanza di Ako era enorme, quest'ultima decise di andare in camera sua e chiamare Riko.

- Pronto ? Ako -

- Ehi Riko, sono arrivata e ora ho mandato Shizuko a trovare tre biglietti, uno per Mikumi anche –

- Perfetto, Ako mi manchi… -

- Anche tu mi manchi da impazzire… -

Sussurrò la Suminoe.

- Questa notte dorme nel tuo letto -

Disse Riko con voce da bambina, parlarono fin quando entrambe non si addormentarono.

Finalmente anche Riko e Keita avevano ricevuto i loro biglietti, decisero di partire il giorno stesso.

Appena arrivati all'Hotel Riko si catapultò tra le braccia della sorella che la strinse forte a sua volta, senza pensare alle parole della gente '' Che carine quelle due sorelle '' o '' Si devono voler molto bene ''.

Provocando il rossore sul viso di entrambe.

Naturalmente appena videro di essere lontane di camera, Riko decise comunque di dormire con la sorella.

Entrò in camera di Ako chiudendosela alle spalle, si mise seduta a terra mentre cercava un costume nella valigia.

- Uffa qui non c'è… Ah si, è qui -

Si disse a se stessa mentre lo estraeva dalla valigia, Ako le andò alle spalle inginocchiandosi a terra, e Riko si voltò a sorriderle.

- Ako ? -

L'altra non rispose, afferrò il viso della gemella e la baciò con passione.


End file.
